The Undead Multiwalker
by UndeadLord22
Summary: So lets change the plot line of this story, mk? So another player transferred, but not to the same world, but the Multiverse. Quickly hired, with NO FORCE OF ACTION, by a ancient primordial being, to hunt down and eliminate anomalies around the multiverse. Of course, that came in with a much bigger challenge than he has ever seen... (X-Overs)
1. The hell?

**Now I know what you all are wondering.**

 **What is this story that Undeadlord22 made?**

 **Well its something random idea of mine that I got from a... Lets say a 'friend' (a friend which is a one lucky motherfucker I'd say) placed an idea of mine indirectly.**

 **And by indirectly, I read his story, it gave me ideas. Of course, after several years later upon reading it, I have decided to use his idea, since its for adoption now and no one is using it anymore, to have a part into my plot line of mine.**

 **Yes, the whole sht is going to connect.**

 **Edit: 12/2/2018 - Fixed some parts... Only a little about Askad, but nothing that you guys care of. Just correctin some things.**

* * *

He sighed heavily as he watched through the orb-like monitors, of his 'children' doing their missions on removing the anomalies with the usage of being an omnipotent being.

The said anomalies disrupt a fragment of the balance within the universe. Corrupting the balance. Fragments they may be, but they are fissures on releasing a dangerous being that he and several other primordial beings had trouble on defeating, lest sealing him.

And his children, are people who have been reincarnated, relived as his children of a multi-universe organization that he made called; Dimension Hoppers.

The child he is currently observing is currently fighting in an alternate sandbox universe of High School DxD.

Sandbox universe is one of the four types of universes. The Sandbox is kinda like save files in a game, being able to reset completely or start from any point. These universes are meant for entertainment and training for his 'children' Multiwalkers.

 ***Activating D.H Database***

 _ ***Neramo, one of the first 4 multiwalkers with cosmic energy. He was from an RWBY universe. His semblance was to allow unlimited, mental control of his saw blades.**_

 _ **He gave the child, who is now centuries old despite his appearance, a pocket watch that helps him to control Time. And that he has the powers of Time, able to override other people with Time powers as he is extremely fluent with it. And that he was a leader of the Time Division. A department on people who has powers of time or any similarities to it.**_

 _ **Although the side effect is that he has grey eyes, making everyone think, except for the ones who know him truly, to be blind.**_

 _ **Anyways, he was resurrected as Multiwalker when he got sliced by Blake and Adam as he was a stowaway on the train they raided. Such as it harbors great hate for each.**_

 _ **And by that he despises most protagonist, despite being one of himself, along with others that make their lives miserable.***_

 ***Ending D.H Database***

As that was put in his main Dimension Hopper of Neramo's database.

He has, at the current, at least 500+ Multiwalkers existing. All of them have their own strength and capable of what they can do.

But with the 'Dark Ones' making fissures, popping out anomalies and screwing up the balance of the multiverse, the Dimension Hopper organization is seemingly getting outnumbered slowly in his Predicting Time Table, or the P.T.T for short.

Some of his children are capable of dealing with the 'Dark Ones' but would have a hard time defeating them on their own basis of problems... Well, depending on the situation as it goes.

"There had been several Gamers that have been detected on the Reality Universes." A female voice said as he lazily glanced to the person who spoke and was standing in front of his desk.

The said person is a female, her name is Alexander Tricia as she was holding a tablet.

 ***Activating D.H. Database***

 **Name:** Mira Alexander

 **Element:** Radiation

 **Home-World Universe:** Fallout (Game)

 **How she became a Multiwalker:** Sergeant Mira Alexander, while patrolling the wastes, she and her squad were ambushed by a brigand of Caesar's Legion. Outnumbered, she and her squad fought to the last man until she was deemed to be captured. Although she was then thrown into a high concentration area of radiation. She was given a choice to either be a slave in order to live or to walk through the Land of Death with almost no chance to live.

She chose the latter. Not wanting to live as a slave. As she was succumbing into death's door, she cursed them in hopes that they would be avenged by their comrades. But that seemed to let her gave another chance but fate has other plans for her.

She was then turned into a member of the Multiwalker.

 **Division:** Space

 **Personality:** Strictly militarily disciplined to the bone. Strict, but kind to those who wish to return it to her. Even a soldier, she acts like a rowdy woman like a cowboy.

 **Combat Style:** Armed with plasma weaponry and some unique sets of weapons. Mainly focuses on range, but fairly good in melee combat. If the situation needs it, she would use her flaming sword shishkebab, named Gehenna. Although cursed with radiation, it also gave her a power advantage. She was reborn with control of radiation, able to warp the dangerous substance to deadly use. Poisoning a person with but a single touch, and could make the air around her contagious with radiation.

She also has abnormal regenerative abilities, able to heal quickly without the usage of stimpaks.

 **Appearance:** Her appearance was destroyed due to radiation, necrotic flesh fused along with her damaged NCR Ranger Combat Armor. Her helmet is fused into her skull, but she is able to remove the lower part of the helmet, to which she can eat without worries.

 ***Ending D.H. Database***

 **"Yes it has... Send in a Multiwalker and have the Gamer to return back to the sandbox universes. Do tell them to be polite, if the opposite party is hostile, then do it by force but please try not to smash their skulls in if possible."** He said.

"Yes, Gentleman." She bowed her head before rushing out to carry out his orders.

He merely sighed before looking back to his camera systems observing several people.

His multiwalkers are doing a fine job, able to stomp through most of the multiverse's threats and having to remove any anomalies and hunt down rogue Gamers.

He'd compare a low tier multiwalker on several Gamers that had reached the minimum strength on an even fight.

A non-gamer entity would honestly have some trouble fighting a multiwalker one on one, but that highly depends on who the multiwalker they are fighting.

He has 4 multiwalkers that are able to beat dozens of powerful Gamers in the multiverse, but he had a feeling that he still lacked his personels' quality of power in his organization to deal with them.

Gamers, in Multiwalker's perspective, are basically overpowered, reckless civilians.

While the Gamers see them as Multiverse's police or 'party poopers'.

Keeping them all in check is a troublesome job. Just to make sure that none of them had gone out of their sandbox universes, and regularly on check them secretly without their acknowledgment from time to time.

Almost out of nowhere, his monitor seemed to glow several times before the scene switched to a figure that was unconscious and was standing in darkness.

 **"And what do we have here?"** He said to himself. Using his omnipotent powers, he checked this unknown figure both inside and outside.

He raised his brow in interest. **_'A Gamer? No, it cant be. He doesn't feel like a Gamer at all, more like a formal version of it? An infused version? I can't tell...'_**

The said figure was an Undead. He was a male, and he wore a worn out looking-armor though sealed tight on most of his body - no doubt about it - with the highlighted colors of red and black. With a black, tattered cape that was covering his right arm.

On his waists are dual scythes that seem to radiate a poisonous aura around is blades. He also has something on his wrist, he could tell its something like a wrist gun, but its barrel is much too wide like the size of a cannon.

He couldn't see his face properly as it was covered in darkness, but he could tell that his skin is deathly pale, and has black-onyx hair.

 ** _'I wonder why my orb chose this man?'_ He thought confusingly before pushing his thoughts away. _'No matter, he is quite interesting considering that I seem to cant penetrate his mental barrier... Interesting...'_**

Afterward, he used his powers to summon this stranger into his white-brimmed office. A pillar of darkness emerged before slowly diminishing, showing a figure lying down in front of his desk.

He leaned over, seeing that he is still unconscious. "Huh, still sleeping aren't we? Well then, time to wake you up." He snapped his fingers as he poured a sprinkle of his power to the unconscious figure.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, fully knowing that I am just sleeping on the bed of mine the moment the game shut down.

But that wasn't the thing he was supposed to see.

My eyes were just filled with whiteness. I blinked and slowly sat up, noticing that my whole body seemed to be strained, yet light, going against something.

I then noticed that I was wearing my **[Doom Knight]** armor. I slowly held my hand close to my face and could felt the strain.

 **(Imagine AQ worlds Doom Knight armor... You'll get it)**

 _'Impossible... There shouldn't be any senses in the game.'_ I thought. _'Is this YGGDRASIL Mk II? A delayed update?.'_

"No, I'm afraid it's not good sir." I snapped to where the voice was at.

He saw only a giant orb behind a flat desk with screens on the air seemingly observing other people fighting? Wait, why is there a giant ass mech riding a huge ass monster!? The fuck is going on!? Is that a new anime?

 **"Eyes at here sir."** The voice said again. He could hear the snapping of fingers as the voice said. "And no, that is not what you think it is."

"Where the hell are you?" I looked around.

The voice chuckled in amusement. **"In front of you."** Proving it, the orb then glowed brightly.

I felt my eyes slowly became wider. "Where the hell am I?" I asked, whilst seemingly to feel my emotions were faint, suppressed even.

 **"You are currently in my office, in the plane of the Dimension Hoppers. And so, welcome to the Multiwalkers."**

"Wait, what!?" I said confusingly.

I could seriously sense that the orb 'smiled'. **"No doubt this will answer your questions you seek."**

Before I could ask, my head was filled with both pain and memories. It was like spinning around for about 2 hours and stopped suddenly kind of feeling, but it's too fucking worse than the Spinning Wall!

I pant in relief as I took several intakes of air. "What the hell did you just do!?" I shouted.

 **"Calm down, don't worry about it. The pain is just the side effect of receiving a mind share. You will experience the memories in about... Now."**

Almost _too_ instantaneous the moment he said it, I suddenly see visions of the... Universe?

I saw different kinds of worlds, realms, hell even dimensions! I even saw different people grouped together as they were fighting different kinds of humongous fucking monsters!

Images of different people, strange powers, languages, and monsters filling my sight.

Beings and figures filled with a sense of primordial power, almost like the universe were made by them, and from them!

Almost after a seemingly eternal time of being high in mixed forms of ecstasy, I shook my head several times, trying to push the feeling of daze away.

"So... You understand now?" He said. "And surprisingly your mental defenses just let it through... Weird." He barely heard him said that.

 **"Yeah," I grunted. "But still... Gamers... Gaia... Dark Ones... Eaters... Worlds... This is too fucking new for me, Gentleman!"** I said frustratingly onto the primordial being of a god named 'Gentleman' as the memory stated.

 **"Don't worry about it, you'll live through with it soon."** He said dismissively and that made me more pissed off.

 ***Le change to 3rd PoV***

A non-existent tick mark appeared on the undead player's forehead. "You fooling around? I just want to get back home!"

 **"But do you want to though?"**

That made him confused. "What do you mean, _**want to**_?"

 **"Do you _really_ want to return to your world?"** He asked again.

"Yes, I..." He then finally realized that upon returning back to his world, which is now deemed to be a crowded planet, with the population going out of control already and nature by hundreds of years ago is now almost gone.

"..."

 **"So... you still want to?"**

He immediately pondered that question. Would he want to? He didn't have any attachment back home, his family kicked him out, he had no love life, barely any friends and only some acquaintances, a decent pay grade from a shitty job...

He only had friends back in the YGGDRASIL, he still can't believe that he came from an anime called 'Overlord', still shocked about that but there was no time to think about it.

He mentally shook his mind before saying. "...I will go for no." He sighed neutrally.

 **"Good... But, I can teleport anything from your old world here."**

"Wait, like now?" He snapped his head towards the orb.

 **"Immediately."** The orb glowed for a second as if it was 'nodding'.

"Anything?"

 **"I just said that didn't I?"**

"Well..." He placed his hand on his chin. "Can you transport my... bike then?"

 **"Done."** Almost instantly, a rusty looking bike appeared in front of the Player. The bike is colored black and red, with some mixture of a cyan flame-tattooed paint job. So a normal bike.

"My bike..." He said emotionally as he hugged his bike. The scene was quite... Comical. Although the bike is bit... big for him to ride on. He will no doubt break it the moment he sat on it.

 **"I can change it to your... adjustments if you like."** The bike glowed brightly. Askad was momentarily blinded by the light before it glimmered down and he looked down and he was really... really shocked to the core of what he saw.

His bike changed, greatly.

Just imagine it to be Ghost Rider's Bike. Wheels burn in flames, and the skulls hull, except the hull or chassis of the bike, is color black. And it's flame paint job was then color cyan, but if one looks very closely, the paint job seems to be moving like an actual flame but slowly.

"Holy..." He said, lost in words. "Raider..." He laid his hands on the chassis as he slowly gets the feel on it.

It is the same bike he owned in reality, but yet it gives out a different sense of aura... Like he could feel a connection with the bike.

 **"You could say that the bike is somewhat 'alive'."** The orb, Gentleman, said as if he answered what was in Askad's thoughts.

"What did you do to my bike?" He said, not in anger but in confusion and astonishment.

 **"I gave you the memory of a being called 'Ghost Rider' right?"** He nodded. **"Then its like that, like his bike."**

Askad then looked back onto his bike, reminiscing the memory fragment that he was suddenly given. He slowly sat on it, the feeling the motor engine purr in glee. And its flames, making him feel only its warmth, and not its deadly heat.

He smiled as he patted the bike, making it purr loudly.

"I'll call you... Flame Raider..." The bike's engine revved loudly as if it answered him. "You like it huh?"

Checking out and tinkering with his bike for some time, he looked up towards Gentleman. "So you're a primordial god huh?"

He could sense that the orb 'shrugged'. **"Something like that was kinda like the King of the Gods over gods over gods."**

He rolled his eyes. "By the way, don't you have a form?"

The orb dimmed momentarily. " **That I do, but being in a physical form of mine is quite... Stuffy."** He said in a slight sense of discomfort. **"Try to imagine wearing several layers of thick clothes, and wanting to get out to a cold place but already in a cold place."**

"..."

 **"Yeah, that's how it feels for me."**

"You are quite casual for a strong ass primordial being, Gentleman... No offense there."

The orb chuckled. **"None taken. I have lived eons of eons, you're a man of understanding considering from what I saw from your mind, you'd know about it."**

"Yeah, living for quite a long ass time would make you go a bit... _normalish_? In a way?"

The orb chuckled. **"Something like that, if that's how you'd put it."**

They both laughed wholeheartedly before calming down. Gentleman then spoke first. **"Now, you may know how I initiate my new Multiwalkers considering how I gave you some insight, I'll be giving you an assignment."**

"Sure, what's up?"

 **"You'll be... Wait, you're not going to say that you'd be joining my organization?"**

"Meh, who gives a damn no more?" The player shrugged, seemingly without care. "I mean, seeing myself given a good opportunity to have some action? I'd rather just stay like it than waiting in my world to die without anything I've done in my entire life!"

 **"...So you sure?"**

"Damn right I'm sure enough." The player made his hand into a fist and gripped his armored hand tightly. "So, what's the mission... Boss?"

 **"Heh, going for Metal Gear eh? Ok, you'll be dropped into a world of Akame Ga Kill. You'll be assigned with a group of Multiwalkers whom you will assist them with the mission to search for an anomaly and eliminate it. But after the mission, you'll then be part of their team. Simple enough huh?"**

Askad nodded. "Yeah, but don't think that you'll have your guard down you overpowered sonofabtch." He joked. "There are also other being's that I've sensed within that world, I won't tell you how strong are they, but you'll see soon enough."

Before Askad could ask any more, a beam of light emerged at Askad before he and the bike disappeared. Leaving Gentleman in his office alone.

 **"Hmmmm... To think that he is almost powerful enough to beat 'him'..."** He pondered his own thoughts before looking back into his screens and writing a database of Askad into the mainframe.

* * *

 _ **Universe: Akame Ga Kill (Alternate Universe)**_

 _ **Timeline: Formation of Jaegers**_

 _ **Location: Error**_

Shifting to Askad's part.

He had thought that transportation would be quite formal, and normalish in his opinion, but to think it would have to be something like this!?

He was falling down from the skies, almost wayyyyy too fucking high from the ground. Like he's coming in down from the f**king atmosphere! Noticing that he is above the clouds. So it has to be that fucking high.

"DAMN IT G-MAN!" He shouted. "COULDNT YOU HAVE DONE IT SOMETHING MORE NORMAL!?" He felt something was pushing his emotions down as he was covered in a green aura.

He then calmly looked around before noticing his bike was falling beside him, he quickly got into it and rev its engine.

As he was nearing the clouds, he could barely see the ground, as it was covered in green. Forests as it seems to be.

The cyan orbs in his sockets glowed brightly before becoming dimmer. "Dang it, as much as I wanted to enjoy the scenery, I'm still FALLING THE FUCK DOWN!" He shouted to no one in particular but to himself obviously.

His bike then suddenly revved as its flames on its wheels became bigger.

"What the?!" He shouted in surprise.

The bike then moved its wheels, going forward. And instead of pointing downwards to the ground, he found himself moving across the sky.

"THIS IS AN AMAZING BIKE!" He would have shouted anything really, but I mean, after all those memories he was given to, you can't be surprised on a flying fucking motorcycle going through the sky?

Riding his bike across the sky, with its trails of fire behind, he then quickly guided himself down to the ground.

As much as he wanted to have some fun, he'd be seen by people from below and that would make a disturbance and would cause some attention to both the Imperials and the Rebels of this world. And they'll just slow him down on finding this anomaly in one of the anime worlds...

Still can't believe he is in one of the old ass anime worlds. But then again, he couldn't speak much of himself being part of an anime series of a book huh?

Tuning down his engine more quietly as he strides across the skies.

He scanned the ground below, searching for a good spot to land without drawing any attention.

Finding one, he quickly but surely went to the spot he saw. The moment he touched the ground, he quickly turned off his bike. Or at least he tried to.

It took him a while to turn his bike's engine off. Thinking that it's going to be the same old way, took him for quite a moment just by telling his bike to turn off, or rather its engine.

Off it is, but it's still functional, only somewhat restricted.

After tweaking with his bike, he then pondered on the memories of information that he had received about this world.

He wouldn't know that he might be in the same timeline of this world's canon, but at least he'll have a foundation of being able to do something.

Or just ignore what I just wrote there a while ago because I'm putting in nonsense.

He quickly changed his appearance to a less-flashy-and-less-attention-grabbing attire.

He now wears a black trench coat with skull marks on the back, black shirt, black-greyish pants, a ragged scarf which covers his neck and the lower part of his face (which is the mouth).

 **(Imagine Madness Hank's gear with the mix of Riot Gear from Fallout... Yea)**

His skin is basically colored black and feels like the boney-like texture of a feeling. (Basically, it feels like stainless steel except it's fleshy)

However, putting on his lesser-godlike weaponry, which is clawed daggers with runic symbols on its blades. (Toa Mahri, Matoro's weapon... Something like that on the basis) Magically enchanted with extreme durability and **{Dark Touch}**.

 **{Dark Touch}** is a similar attribute of skill to an Elder Lich's **{Negative Touch}**.

And adding in a ranged weapon which are two, short burst shotguns namely **[Twin Destroyers]**. Double Barrel. I mean... Why the fuck not? Anyways, they have **{Black Flame}** and **{Correct Shots}** , and several other enchantments that you will learn soon enough.

 **{Black Flame}** is an unholy attribute of normal fire spell. While **{Correct Shots}** is just a ranged-weapon enchantment that allows the user of the said weapon to shoot accurately at the target... Because shotguns... Spread is too fucking wide.

He, in a nutshell, almost looks like a Whaler from Dishonored except with the gasmask. If you put it that way.

Hearing a bush rustling, he drew out one of his **[Twin Destroyers]** and aimed it at the bush. "Come out, whoever is hiding behind there..." He spoke calmly, but to the third party, it sounded like a person with a distorted tongue of speaking.

The figure, wearing a cloaked robe with a hood on, slowly showed themselves.

"...And who are you?" He said sternly.

"..." The person slowly removed his hood and raised their face towards him.

The said person was a girl, a girl with bandages covering all over her, almost all but her mouth.

 _'She's wounded...'_ He loosens his facial expression before scanning the forest around him and turning his attention back to the girl.

"I'll ask again... Girl. Who are you?" He said again, only this time he spoke warmly, trying to give her a space of comfort.

The girl then started to shake, then slowly tremble. He was confused at this first, but the girl then fell to the ground on her knees. He noticed drops of liquid coming from the girl's face, guessing correctly that she is crying and something's wrong.

"Please..." The girl spoke in a hoarse voice, rough, sounds of a wounded. "H-help me... Sir..."

Askad put his weapon away before walking towards the girl, crouching down to her and gave a warm expression of a face. Although his lower part of his face is covered by a scarf so meh. You know what I'm saying damn it.

"What happened?"

The girl wiped her face of tears before speaking. "I... Came from a village, Merdia, w-we were raided by a group of ban-bandits. I m-managed to escape f-for sev-several days a-and I got h-hurt by mo-monsters. I don't know w-where I am!" She cried again.

Askad stared at her for a short time before giving a mental understanding. He then embraced her, this action surprised the girl but hugged her nevertheless. "It's alright... Everything's fine now... You're safe with me, I can promise you that." He said assuringly.

With his undead hearing, he heard a faint rustle from the bushes. Remembering about his passive, he used **{Thermal Sight}** and saw heat signatures of a small group of figures coming around from where the girl came from.

As one of the figures made it out and appeared. "Well well well, the whore has finally ended this chase." The man said, then afterward several figures showed themselves.

They appeared to be wearing green-clad clothes, as well as green-colored face masks and bandanas alike.

Askad narrowed his eyes. _'This has to be a f**king coincidence...'_ He thought as he slowly stood up.

"And who you lot might be?"

The man grinned. "I am Ogino of the Green Hunter gang!" He exclaimed with a smug-ass smile. "That girl over there belongs to us! SO, I would kindly propose that you'd return her to us."

 _'Did that fucker just rhyme? A fucking bandit of all the people, rhyming?'_ He thought surprisingly. _'And there is no doubt situations like this, happens almost every fucking anime.'_

"No!" The girl cried again as she gripped on Askad's shirt tightly. "P-Please... Don't l-let me go ba-back."

"..." He stared at the girl for a moment before patting her head, soothing her a bit slightly. "Stay behind me." He whispered.

He then stood in front of the girl, drawing out one of his shotguns. "I'd not waste any words but I'll say this, none of you will be able to live from this moment."

That made the bandits roared in laughter. "And what makes you think that your little punk ass would beat us? You think that you can?" The leader scoffed arrogantly.

"No..." Askad said darkly, giving shivers to both the girl and several bandits around. "I know I can." He then raised pointed his shotgun towards the bandit leader and fired.

A loud bang thundered throughout the forest. The girl flinched from the crackling sound of the gunshot, loud as it is.

The bandits saw their leader, his upper torso gone, only chunks of meat on the ground around.

Askad gave them no reaction time as he cast **{Quick Reaction}** and fired towards all the bandits around.

Lets just put it this way, none of the bandits lived through this. Ok?

Chunks of meat and limbs around, and from where they stood before came with a bloodied ground. (Fucking poetry right there folks)

As the girl saw on how the man brutally killed them with an unusual weapon, all she saw to him was fear to her savior. The relief she might feel, but fear and awe came overcoming it all.

As the man turned around, she jumped in fear, seeing the man who killed her pursers in cold blood. Thanking him by bowing her head, but shaking in fear from what she had seen from this 'Angel of Death'.

 _'Anddd that ended well... meh enough for me.'_

"They are gone now... You're safe." He said in a kind tone. "I'm sorry that you have to see that, I should have made it cleaner..."

And before the girl could respond, she suddenly collapses. Askad being concerned, he quickly went up to the girl and checked on her, thankfully she's still alive.

"Don't worry about her, they are just a blink within the darkness." A stern voice was heard.

He spun around to where the voice was at and the figure in front of his sight is a male.

A boy to be exact. He was wearing a tattered cloak and has white hair. But the most noticing part of his feature is that his eyes are dull grey, seemingly blind?

But him being able to see the girl? That just made him more suspicious.

"And you are...?" He asked cautiously.

The boy jumped down from the rock he stood. "Neramo Blackwood, Multiwalker of Time. You the 'assistant' that the boss sent?" He raised a questioning brow as he looked at him with calculating eyes.

Askad nodded. "That I am... Where are the rest of the group?"

Almost by an instant, he said that a portal popped out in between them from aside. Neramo jerked his head at it. "In there, at the Capital. Follow me, I'll brief you the details on what we're supposed to do here." He said as he walked through the portal.

Askad not sure on leaving the girl behind, but knowing that this is just a sandbox universe, no consequences would permanently happen without being acknowledged, so literally, nothing to be dragged on.

Shrugging his mind off, he followed Neramo through the portal. It almost acted like the 10th tier spell **{Gate}** , but this seemingly has little to no magic into it, and a strange energy present in it.

 _ **Location: The Capital, City Slums**_

Appearing in the alley, they wordlessly walked through the streets and seemed to be headed to the Imperial Palace.

"Listen," Neramo said as they walked beside each other. "the mission is what we prioritize about, no breaking out of coordination, and no slacking around. The mission goes first, and when were done with that, you are allowed to do whatever you want before we head back to the White Void."

Askad nodded. "And the 'White Void' you said?"

Neramo looked at him dumbly. "The place of the Dimension Hoppers. The place where we come from? How the hell do you not know about it?"

Askad shrugged. "I'm new to this," He admitted. "But the boss seemed to pick me to help you fellas out, not sure why, but it might be involving in getting experience with you as comrades."

"The boss is always mysterious when it comes to situations like this, and choosing certain persons on doing the job. It works, but has some flaws, not that I'd complain about it but... It works, lets just put it like that." He said. "And mind that when we kill the Night Raid, Akame is mine, alright?"

"...Personal grudge much?" Neramo shrugged. "M'alright then..."

"Good." Said Neramo having heard a satisfied reply.

As the walked in the Palace without any problems, aside from some questions about Askad but that was easily put to rest with Neramo saying that he's with him and all, they headed to the Jaegers meeting room.

As Neramo opened the door, there were some folks in present.

 **(I LOST MY FUCKING WRITINGS AFTER THIS PART, I DIDNT SAVE FUCK!)**

Noticing most of the things are normal, much same as the Jaegers around, Askad noticed several new figures in the room. Although he'd guessed correctly that they are the Multiwalkers that he's been asked to assist them in a way.

"Ah, Neramo just in time. Though who is this person with you?" Esdeath asked as she examined the new person besides the mercenary.

"A friend of mine asked him for a favor on helping with us for the mission tonight. He's with me, don't worry."

"Hello, General." He bowed his head in respect.

The general hummed as she continues to examine the undead. Moments later after seeing that there's nothing seemingly suspicious around, she shrugged it off.

Esdeath then briefed them shortly about the mission for tonight, repeating it, but for the sake of Askad not being with them in the earlier moments.

After the mission briefing, he introduced himself to others without giving out too much information. Wanting to be secret and all.

Askad was heavily but quickly interrogated by Esdeath for quite a time, but he was able to convince, with the help of Neramo, that he'll be joining with them for a time and she'll be able to find his skills in a way that she'll find it a bit above of her expectations.

After that, he and the other Multiwalkers then introduced themselves to each other.

Neramo, a CEO of a Division Department of Time and one of the four multiwalkers. Wielding a stopwatch to act as a Teigu in the meantime. Although he had a feeling that he has more than a simple stopwatch of time...

Jonathan Fulcrum, or Jon for short, also one of the CEO of a Division Department of Space. One of the four as well. He wields a giant-ass warhammer.

Jael Reyes, or just being known as Jael, a long range sharpshooter. Holding in a black and red ballista rifle. Although he was told by them that he's a battle maniac and will go on full berserk in some cases. Also has an ability to use shadows and negative energy to his area of advantage in some cases.

And lastly, Specter or his known alias as his real name is only known by their boss Gentleman.

A member of a Division Department of Space. Silent of the group, but seems to radiate a deadly aura around him. Wields a Mandalorian Saber and a Jedi Lightsaber.

Askad finally introduced himself as an Undead, which surprised them slightly, Jael being the most surprised of them all, and came from an alternate world of fantasy of mythology called YGGDRASIL. Although he was asked some questions about it, he managed to convince them that explaining it would take alottttttttttttttttttttttttttt- of fucking time and be wasted.

He'll try to find a way to summarise the whole thing, which they all agree to it, and will share his world's knowledge to them when the time comes... Hopefully not being misunderstood wrongly.

Neramo briefed him about their mission of this world. Apparently, they disguised as mercenaries in this world, asked for joining in with the Jaegers, and are locating the anomaly as being sensed by Gentleman, and to eliminate it. Although they already expected that they are going to have to kill some of the good guys along with it.

Not that it bothered Askad, but it kinda went against a few of his morals. But killing a part of a world to save a fucking part of a multiverse?

Wouldnt be hard to just skip around and find a puddle and splash on it like its fucking normal. Heh

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Standing over the cliff, the Jaegers were looking down upon the bandit encampment, although there was one unusual problem.

There is supposed to be one encampment, not two.

Although this isn't much of a problem for them anyway. Just a bit unusual for their intel to be wrong.

"That's strange, the intel says there's only one..." Esdeath mumbled before dismissing the suspicious thought. They are going to eliminate them anyway.

"Alright mercenaries! All of you, besides the two of you," She pointed at Neramo and Jael. "-will deal with the 2nd encampment, while the rest of the Jaegers will deal with the first one." The ones addressed nodded and went on their way.

However, Esdeath managed to grab by Tatsumi's collar and forced him to sit with her. That for Tatsumi not liking being close with the general, but he has to cope with it.

Jael was nearby and ran towards rock as a support for his rifle.

Meanwhile, as Specter, Jon, and Askad were headed for the bandit camp, the camp was quickly alerted by their presence. Doesn't really matter if they go in stealth, they are quite easy to be dealt with.

"Hey! Wanna see how many kills we can get?" Jon said to them, making them brandishing their weapons. Seeing that as their answer, he replied. "LETS DO THIS!"

Specter was the first one to jump into the fray and kill a lot of fucking bandits around him. Jon just smashed his way, and Askad massacring the whole front. Bloodied chunks were flying, some bandits were incapacitated and have decapitated limbs, mostly done by Specter's sabers and Askad's firepower.

Jon being the tank of the group, just fucking AoEd the fuck out of the area, getting almost most of the bandits.

Explosions and implosions everywhere within the camp. As there were almost none, Askad noticed there were several perpetrators escaping. As he was about to turn and shoot, their heads suddenly exploded.

Confused, Jon then went up to him.

"Huh, thought we'd managed to kill them." Jon said nonchalantly.

Askad nodded silently. "Who got them?"

"Probably Jael, he's the sharpshooter ya know? Watches our backs all the time." Jon chuckled.

As they finished off by burning the whole encampment down to the ground, and also noticing the other camp imploding down as well, they then walked back on the cliff.

As they gathered, they then walked back to the palace. The trip was a bit slightly eventful, questions asked and answered, some casual conversations were made, but nevertheless, a bit normal for the take.

And as they reached the place, Tatsumi immediately went to his room, while the rest headed towards the next room. Esdeath then lined them up and asked them a question.

"I'm trying to gain the heart of Tatsumi but I don't know how to. Are any of you in a relationship?" Though after that, 3 most surprising people raised their hands. Specifically Bols, Specter, and fucking unexpectedly, Neramo.

Bols gave his advise and descriptions on of his lover and how to do so, Esdeath then turned to the other two. Neramo got out a picture with him and some girl with the skin being light green, sitting on a crate together.

"So what advise can you give me?" She asked. Neramo held his hands together onto his chest while he took a deep breath and then chopped his hands downward and said only one word... "Smash." The people in the room, other than the 4 multiwalkers **(Askad is one of them now)** were holding back in their laughter.

 **(If you do not get the joke then ignore it... But I pity you for that...)**

The general being confused by the advise, then turned to Specter. The man gave her his pre-multiwalker-ism and then gave her the advise being: "There have to compromise on both sides. No one of them can or should change immediately."

As they finished giving out their advice, Esdeath then dismissed them then went on their way.

Neramo and the others gave him a room in a nearby hotel, which was now protected by the said Jaegers as there were some... issues that were now dealt with a day ago.

Although tomorrow would be the day that they would be able to transfer to the Imperial Palace as it complies to all of the Jaegers.

Askad respectfully declines as he wouldn't need a place to sleep anyways since him being undead and he ain't exactly fucking alive anymore.

* * *

 **Name: Askad**

 **Real Name: Markus J. Hank**

 **Epithet: Reaper, Undying Gunslinger**

 **Race: Heteromorphic Race, Zombie**

 **Allegiance: None**

 **Residence:**

 **Karma: negative 250 moderately evil**

 **Level: 100**

 **XXXX**

 **Racial Level**

 **Dark One (5)**

 **Elder Undead (10)**

 **XXXX**

 **Job Class**

 **Dark Gunslinger (15)**

 **Weapons Master (10)**

 **Tri-Seeker (10)**

 **Expert Gunner (10)**

 **Master Slayer (10)**

 **Unholy Knight (10)**

 **Hitman (5)**

 **Others (5)**

 **XXXX**

 **HP: 72**

 **MP: 51**

 **Phy. Atk: 53**

 **Phy. Def: 51**

 **Mag. Atk: 87**

 **Mag. Def: 84**

 **Agility: 100+ (OVA THA LIMIT BABY!)**

 **Resistance: 75**

 **Special Ability: 95**

 **Total: 668+**

* * *

 ***Activating D.H Database***

 _ **= Jonathan Fulcrum, one of the CEO's of the Division Department of Space. And having immense strength from the stars, also allowing him to buff teammates and allies.**_

 _ **Originally coming from another world of Akame Ga Kill.**_

 _ **Has rivalry against Neramo and his beliefs on despising MOST protagonists (except for Akame for personal reasons) and hatred on some selected few.**_

 ***Next***

 _ **= Jael "Fallen" Reyes, former soldier of the Typhoon Space Marines.**_

 _ **Came from a now deceased world Sector 8F3 Neotopia.**_

 _ **He acts as a support member of the team, and is a medic. Has ability to manipulate shadow and negative-based elements and powers. Increased attributes to an abnormal level, becomes a literal berserk when being dealt with enough annoyance.**_

 _ **So occasionally, dont piss him off.**_

 ***Next***

 _ **= Specter, original name is unknown, and only known to Gentleman.**_

 _ **Diversionary Department member of Space, and is part of the elemental of shadows.**_

 _ **Quite known as the opposite of being an optimist, and more on the pessimist side.**_

 _ **He dual wields a Mandalorian Saber and a Jedi Lightsaber. Obviously able to deflect gunfire with great efficiency.**_

 ***Deactivating D.H Database***

 ***End***

* * *

 **EYYYYYY**

 **WAZZUP MATHA FUCKE-!**

 **Wondering what dis story is about and going to take on? Apparently this is an old story, regards to Neramo, that age-old-ass-of-a-fucking-writer, and is now on for death.**

 **And took it as mine, without anything to regret about.**

 **Anyways, hope you'll find this interesting, cause soon enough, its gonna connect to Lordez's and Alcatraz's world dimension in a way.**

 **And maybe, just MAYBE, they'll get to find fucking Gamers. Cause you know? Fuck the logic.**


	2. Wait, I KNOW HIM!

**Eyyyyyyy**

 **Fuck the intro**

 **GO STRAIGHT TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Next day.

The four multiwalkers, Neramo, Jael, Jon, and Specter, are seen walking down the street crowded with people. From their hotel, on their way to the palace since all Jaegers are required to pack their things and transfer to the palace from what I fucking explained from the first fucking chapter ago.

Neramo moved closely beside Jon and whispered. _"Do you think that the scare trick we did with the pictures would work?"_

Jon shook his head. _"It probably gave them a good scare, but nothing that'll make them panic much... They would think that they can kill us normally as they did to everyone else."_

Neramo nodded slowly before they went silent.

"The new guy..." Jael said suddenly. "Any of you guys know about it?"

Specter shrugged. While the two other multiwalkers looked at him. "What you mean?"

"I mean, do you trust him?"

"If Gentleman chose him to join with us, then I have nothing to complain about." Jon said.

"Yes yes, but do you feel something wrong with the guy?" Neramo said. "I kinda feel like he's hiding something."

The three other multiwalkers rolled their eyes. They knew Neramo for a long damn time to know what he's talking about. He really despises people/persons who prefer to think that they are important in a way, to which he had been punished for doing so in like several occasions.

And those punishments caused by their boss's requests are not a dream for any of them.

NOT A FUCKING DREA-

"That's because we only know him for a day!" Jon deadpanned. "What makes you think that he'll just show up and tell us everything about him!?"

After some heat arguments with each other, they finally arrived and went to the room on where all the Jaegers are meeting at after unpacking. They also noticed that the new guy is already here and is eating.

Furiously that is.

"Hey, Askad!" Jon greeted as he waved.

"Hey, Jon." He greeted back. "You should try the food. It's like heaven!" He said before quickly went back to eating. "SOOO GOOD!"

The multiwalkers took each seating and made a quick look at the food. It looked like a stew with meat and vegetables. Jael slowly took a spoonful of it, while the others silently followed in suit.

Neramo, Jon, and Specter paused before furiously eating it. Meanwhile, Jael kept his pace steady.

"I see you like Bol's cooking." They then turned to see Esdeath at the head of the table. Jael nodded before went back to continue eating, while the three just gave a thumbs-up except for Specter who gave his thumb sideways.

"So, where you guys come from?" Wave suddenly spoke.

"Somewhere, here and there." Neramo replied. "Were mercenaries, what the hell do you bloody think?" He said sarcastically.

"Jeez, was just asking."

The rest just went back continuing on eating, there were some conversations here and there, questions were asked to each person, the multiwalkers managed to answer them off.

"Uh, may I be excused at the moment?" Neramo asked.

"You may." Without looking to him, Esdeath replied.

"Mk." He mumbled before leaving the room and went into the next room.

"You fellas know what that was about?" Askad whispered to Jon.

"Not exactly sure." Jon whispered. "But I did noticed the stone was buzzing around in his pocket. It may be the boss."

Askad hummed before returning on eating.

After some moments, Neramo then came in with another person behind him.

Twas a new multiwalker as he had sensed. And a girl.

The girl's appearance is quite uncommon for this world. She is heterochromatic, with one eye being light red and the other grey. She's wearing a white dress with a large white bow below her neck. White hair with four long pigtails going down from her back.

 ***D.H Database activated***

 _ ***Name:** Shirokami, (True name: No. 10)_

 _ **Element:** One of the pinnacles of power below the first four Multiwalkers. The elements are Reality Warping and Toon Force. Able to cut and severe abstract concept such as long-distance communication and contract from god(s). Able to cut through any concept of dead, make someone immortal, and cut off the concept of life and make her opponent to be rid of their life force from life itself._

 _The drawback to this power is that she can only do it at one person at the time, and after one hour has passed. Although she can cut the concept of the universe itself, she will receive a splitting headache after that._

 _She came from the Cthulhu Mythos universe. Shirokami is a hybrid between a fallen and a human. Her past is quite sad and a bit depressing, but that past was able to make her activate her said power._

 _Fighting a cosmic god known as Outer god Nyarlathotep, to which the reason of her world almost got destroyed by it. And since Nyarlathotep is an Outer god, one which is transcendent over space and time, he doesn't have any concepts._

 _Result of fighting him, she almost got killed but was saved by Neramo when she was stuck in the boundary between dimensions._

 _ **Personality:** Shy, and a bit clumsy. Caring but yet also stern to others, playing around and sometimes scolding them, even though her scoldings are cute and not threatening at all. Evil to those who want to mess with her and her friends, especially with Nyarlathotep who's still looking for her._

 _ **Division:** Time_

 _ **Combat/Fighting Style:** She is weak in terms of physical strength, although stronger than normal humans. She wields a kitchen knife that can cut through her opponent's concepts. She isn't good and is quite weak at close range combat._

 ***D.H Database ending***

"Who's she?" Askad whispered to Jon.

"Her name's Shirokami, an old friend of Neramo." Jon said as he greeted the girl with a wave.

"-Well, I hope nothing... indecent happened with you while you were away." Shirokami blushed slightly while looking away.

One could tell that she is rather a lovely dovely girl for Neramo.

Neramo smiled sheepishly as he shrugged. "Nah, nothing much. All is good."

"Wait, why aren't the Jaegers not asking about her?" Askad said, confused to the situation is still normal even when a new figure is in the room.

"It's Gentleman's work. His power is kinda complicated to explain, but he just simply 'covered up' our backgrounds for this world."

"So he basically mind-reality warp the fuck out of reality and made things for us, Multiwalkers, to happen really unusual for it to act like nothing happen?"

"Well..." Jon scratched his face. "That kinda summarized it with what you just said."

Askad pinched his nose. "His powers are really beyond what I even thought of..." He sighed.

Jon laughed quietly. "That's a primordial being for you."

"Alright," Esdeath stood up. "We have a new mission. We have received intel that the leader of the Night Raid will be riding a carriage to a revolutionary encampment, along with when she is doing it. We will set up an ambush for her." And with that, everyone present took a determined face knowing that there will be a fight.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

They already headed off and are now walking through a valley.

The fight was happening with Esdeath and Najenda. But the rest wasn't.

The mercenaries (Multiwalkers if you are all fucking idiots) and the Jaegers, except for Esdeath who was currently attacking Najenda, were attempting to find the place of which their intel told them.

"Do you think the intel was fake? What if we're running into a trap?" Shirokami suddenly spoke with concern.

Wave, who was in front of her, shook his head. "Then we just have to trust it."

After some few hours of walking, they came to arrive of a large dust bowl.

"What the!? There's nothing!?"

Askad, with incredibly heighten senses, turned his head back. Noticing an incoming attack, he blocked it.

"What!?" Tatsumi, equipped in Incursio Armor, jumped out of NOWHERE and tried to attack Askad. However, was shocked that he was able to block it from an angle.

"Fly." He said before knocking him really really fucking far away before hitting on the ground really damn heart.

The mercenaries already knew about this being an ambush, but they just have to keep up an act anyway. Specter got his sabers out and went in a combat stance. "Shit! We should've known that this was a trap!"

Jael took out his five-seven and went into a modified kung fu style. Shirokami held her kitchen knife in front of her determinedly.

Akame and Leone got of out cover and went in for an attack. Then someone showed up, which that said person was not supposed to be alive. Sheele was there with her scissors, along with Mine at a high ground.

"Jon, you and Specter handle Sheele. She is in no case to escape alive. Me and Jael will handle Mine. Shiro, I want you to be our support, Askad look after her just in case." All Multiwalkers nodded before heading off to their targets.

Neramo and Shiro didn't move, Neramo instead took a grenade-sized blue cylinder and threw it at Shiro's back. The device then deployed a strange blue force field which just in time bounced one of Mine's shots off of it.

Jael dived behind a large rock, putting away his pistol realizing that this is going to be a long range battle. He drew out and aimed his Caputiaculat and shot over the side of the rock, his shot narrowly missed Mine's head. He quickly moved back just in time as a shot hit his cover.

On over the other side of the battlefield, Jon and Specter were battling Sheele. She managed to lash out at Specter who dodged under her scissors and countered it with his sabers. Sheele managed to dodge but barely as she looked up and saw Jon jumping at her with his hammer above his head, swinging it down.

She barely sidesteps it and attempts to cut Jon with Exctase, except Jon allowed himself to be thrown by the weight of his hammer as he landed the opposite of his weapon.

Sheele then looks down, which is going to be the last thing she'll ever see. A Mandalorian saber slashing upwards between her legs. (For the sake of the originality, Swiggity Swooty)

With Mine, she is currently unleashing fire upon Jael's cover but failing miserably. At this moment she was having very angry thoughts. 'What the hell!? Why arent Pumpkin's bullets not piercing that stupid rock!?'

Little does she know, that Shirokami destroyed Pumpkin's concept of 'piercing'. She ducked behind her tree cover but saw one thing that no one ever wanted to see. Neramo came in with hundreds of sawblades behind him.

She quickly dived out of the way but the that was her mistake. She rolled directly into Jael's scope, and the last thing was ever heard from her battle was a resounding bang.

The other fights were going the way they're supposed to go, with Bols self-destructing Rubicante and is running off. However, the moment he saw was a little girl with pink hair. He then remembered the thing Neramo had told him earlier.

 _'Hey, if you come across a little girl with a scraped leg, I want you to do something for me. You have to promise this alright? Good. I want you to kill her.'_

Bols, with a heavy heart, knew that he shouldn't have made a promise before. He knew what he was being asked to do but nevertheless pulled out his flamethrower and burned the girl to crisp. All with the sense of guilt was washed away, the girl morphed into an adult woman with orange hair.

Bols then realized that Neramo had inadvertently saved him. He then picked up the woman's pink briefcase and claimed it as his Tiegu after having a mental battle with it.

With Kurome, who was walking through the forest without Chelsea to impede her, she simply walked back to the Capital until she found Wave. The two then walked back to the capital without any interruption.

The six mercenaries met up and began to praise each other and giving out high fives. Neramo then took out an orange stone and tossed it in the center of the circle of which they had formed.

The stone glowed green, sending out G-man's voice. **"Yes, children?"**

"We have taken care of the anomaly, sir!" Shirokami spoke for all of them.

If G-Man had an eyebrow right now, it would be the sky. **"Strange, the anomaly bar is only half cleared. Perhaps there are two anomalies? Either way, I cant pull you all out until that bar's empty."**

The multiwalker nodded their heads in acceptance. Neramo then shut the stone and placed it back into his pocket. Almost after a second, he looked up with sparkles in his grey eyes.

"Hey guys, weren't we supposed to go back to the capital after this mission for a three day vacation!?" The others nodded. "Well, this bar owner owes me some favors so... LETS GET SMA-A-A-A-SHED!" The others chuckled and nodded vigorously, and then the 6 companions headed back into the capital for a good night of drinking.

With the exception of Askad, he then heard a voice in his head. **_'So, how was your experience with my children?'_**

 _'You do know that it kinda sounds weird even if you kinda made them, to call them your children?'_

 ** _'Would you prefer for me to call them my creations?'_**

 _'I...'_ Quickly pondering on the results if G-Man called them that. _'Never mind what I said, you have a point.'_

The voice chuckled. _'Although, do they enjoy this job you give them?'_

 ** _'You are asking the obvious question.'_ **The voice settled down. **_'I'd rather force them, but to give them a choice. And that I gave it to them. And you can already see the answer to that question of yours.'_**

He hummed. _'Huh, and to think that you're actually enjoying a talk with me...'_

 ** _'I am not, if you think I am.'_**

 _'Oh yeah you are.'_

 ** _'No I'm not.'_**

 _'Yeah you are... Anyways, after the mission... What next?'_

 ** _'Well, it depends... Although I sense a disturbance in the reality space. One that goes to your universe.'_**

 _'The Overlord Universe?'_ He raised a brow. _'What about? I thought there's nothing going on there?'_

 _ **'And that I overlooked. There is a creature of a race that I never thought to see again, appeared there. It has been taken care by your brethren, you Players what I mean, although there are still a few who are roaming around. Destroying your universe's balance.'**_

 _'So you want me to take care of it?'_

 _ **'In a sense, yes, but mainly no. The creature comes from a race called the 'Yogg'. A tricky pest to deal with. They are also categorized in the 'Enemy' Database section, considering them as a dangerous enemy, even for the high tier Multiwalkers. Only seven certain races can only kill them. Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Angels, Vampires, Werewolves, and Dragons. There is this an ancient blood curse that was bound to their kind some time ago, and that's the reason why the said races can only kill them. And with you being an Undead, you cannot take the chance. Even with this so-called 'World Class Items' of your world, which are totally broken in a way, cannot beat them.**_

 ** _And the reason that you not one of these seven races cannot kill them, is that once you kill a Yogg, they then take possession of both your mind and body. Taking complete control, over wiping your existence.'_**

Askad shuddered. Him being controlled by something that maybe even more powerful than a WCI? Hopefully not one of the Twenty.

 _'So you gonna give this mission to others?'_

 ** _'I would be, as it is my recommended choice of action, but my Multiwalkers arent most likely Human. I wouldn't want one of them to be taken control by one of these dangerous beings. Your kind; not you literally, on the other hand, can most likely deal with this directly.'_**

 _'Wait... So you're saying that WE Players will have to do the hard work on taking these 'Yoggs' down?'_

 ** _'In a way, yes. But you will not be alone in this case, there will be some of your kind that will help.'_**

 _'Wait so there are other Player Walkers like me?'_

 ** _'No, you are the first one in the Dimension Hoppers. And Player Walkers... Sounds new.'_**

 _'Yeah I came up with that, and if there are none like me, then what are you going to do? Send in into one of the worlds they staying at and just simply ask them to join me and find where the 'Yoggs' are hiding at and concede an exterminating act on them?'_

 ** _'...'_**

 _'...I can tell that silence of yours means yes.'_ He deadpanned. _'And you know it really depends on who I'm recruiting, because if it were one of those racist punks, then I'm not letting them.'_

 ** _'Just remember, only one of these seven races can give them the death they deserve.'_**

 _'Couldn't you just turn me into one of these races?'_

 ** _'And you wouldn't complain about not having the Undead traits that you preferred to have?'_**

 _'...You made a point there.'_

 ** _'See to it, and don't worry. There's no time limit to this 'crusade', this isn't some quest like that horrible woman does to her Gamers...'_** He voice in his head mumbled. How can you even mumble in your head?

 _'What was that?'_

 ** _'Nothing you need to know.'_** And with that, the voice in his head vanished.

Checking if G-Man is still in his thoughts, which he isn't anymore, he released a stressful sigh. "And there's goes a job to do... Saving my own universe in this fricking Multiverse..." He grumbled before heading off.

 **X-X-X-X**

After a good night of blessed drinking for the Multiwalkers, to which Askad's demise of not getting drunk is both a blessing and a curse at the same time, they all went on a day off.

Esdeath hasn't received any intel for their next mission yet, which gave them a good break from what happened yesterday.

The acts of what they have done today have been a bit shocking for Askad. He doesn't really mind it, but the morals on not helping the good guys kinda annoy him.

Although, alternating the plotline would mean that their jobs would become harder, to which he heard from Neramo, which means that changing the timeline for the sake of a new good end would mean a really really REALLY bitch-ass job hard enough for them to do.

Askad didn't really want to handle hard-ass jobs, but some Universes, as what came from Specter, aint really worthy of attention since they're Sandbox Universe.

And the universe they are in right now is a Reality Universe. A really invaluable side of a world, that must not be changed or be alternated for the sake of balance.

Keeping the universe balance is really a hard fucking job.

Anyways, right now Askad is in their respective rooms. Although he is not alone, Jon and Specter are with him.

Why? They are getting to know each other, for the sake of coordinating and getting along.

"So, you're saying that you're dead?" Specter said, a bit surprised. "And you're not alive?"

"Yep."

"So you're undead?" Jon said finally.

"Yep."

"Doesn't look like it... You seem to be alive."

"Its the disguise that G-Man gave me, although I know some spells that can put up illusions if I want to."

The two multiwalkers blinked in unison, processing on what they've heard, before looking at each other and staring back to Askad.

"...Why are you looking at me like that?"

" _'G-Man'_... You mean the boss?"

"Well its a nickname I came up with, I don't like saying long-ass names like Gentleman, no offense, and the nickname kinda fits the bill."

"Huh... Well, it does kinda makes sense... And the nickname does fit him."

Specter smirked. "Yeah, though did you call him that the moment you were recruited by him?"

He shrugged casually. "Yeah, nothing out of the usual. Plus it came from a certain game character I knew about a long time ago."

And before any of them could respond, someone banged on the door several times... Loudly. "Hey, guys!" It was Neramo. "Get out of your rooms! We got a new mission!"

"Wonder what it is..." Jon mumbled.

As they got out of the room, they noticed another female slightly behind Neramo and Shirokami. A female wearing a bit... revealing attire.

* **D.H Database activating***

 _ ***Name:** Yuwaku Jujun'na_

 _ **Element:** Lust (Type of emotion)_

 _ **Home Universe:** Shadowverse_

 _ **Division:** Time_

 _She became a Multiwalker as she was summoned by Urias to fight but then was killed by a glint dragon summoned by Rowen._

 _And in her dying moments, the Multiwalker of Emotion, Yusana Chow, offered her a new life. For her first century of Multiwalker-ism, she was then partnered with Neramo to learn in the tight ropes._

 _ **Personality:** (Its a bit obvious, mix with a lusty teen-age girl, and a prostitute...)_

 _ **Combat Style:** She's extremely good for crowd control, as she uses an extremely fucking powerful aphrodisiac with her. Making them horny and forget what they are doing, and go to the nearest person of the opposite gender and have sexual intercourse directly without a care on the battlefield._

 _ **Appearance:** She has a silver hair, blue eyes (white dragon) with heart-shaped pupils, triple D sized breasts, semi-large ass, of American descent, has two arm-length bat wings with thin prehensile 5-foot black devil tail with a heart at the end._

 _She ties her tail around her waist whenever she's at public, and since she's a succubus she wears nothing but her extremely tight leather underwear and leather boots and gloves, as she wore for it to maximize the aphrodisiac's effect._

 ***D.H Database ending***

"Really glad that I'm an undead..." Although he was glad, in the inside he thought hard long enough to realize that he cannot do what any living being do... Having pleasure.

And by that, he envies them. But at the same time, glad that he isn't alive.

After some time, the mercenaries then gathered around for a short, quick mission briefing from Neramo. To put it all together, they are going to Night Raid's base on which Doc Stylish has found and is bringing them with him.

"-So you're saying that the anomaly we're killing this time is gonna be a gamer?" Specter asked for clarification.

"Did I not just say that?" Neramo said a bit irritated. "Listen, after we kill the guy and be done with this universe, we're gonna come back and kill Minister Honest." They all nodded in agreement.

"As long as I have Akame's severed head as a trophy, then we can leave." Jon said. No one objected to this, so they all nodded in response.

"Then it's settled. We kill everyone in the Night Raid, and then return to kill the minister."

"So you're the new guy huh?" Yuwaku slowly went up to Askad, checking on him.

He nodded. "Name's Askad, nice to meet you and hope we'll get along." He said respectfully.

The succubus widens her eyes ever-so-slightly. "Oooo a gentleman! How rare!" She said seductively.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

In the Night Raid's base, Najenda has just received some interesting information. Apparently these mercenaries, who were hired by Esdeath, were actually working for someone named "Gentleman".

The name is obviously a fake or an alias. Though, their plans were to kill her newest Night Raid recruit.

She had some interests and suspicions as to why would they target him?

"Alright Josh, you heard Tatsumi, these mercenaries are coming for you next. I'll expect you to be on your guard at all times."

A blonde man with blue eyes, a decently muscular build smiled sheepishly. "Arent I always on guard, boss?"

The said man was having some rather smug ass thoughts. 'Heh, what can a few mercenaries do against a gamer?' And little did he know, his days were numbered.

Najenda then turned her attention to Tatsumi. "Do you have the item he used?"

Tatsumi reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange stone. The same one that Neramo had used.

Apparently Neramo, and the two other ladies baited them by having the stone. He intentionally let Tatsumi get it, as to make them more... paranoid in a way.

He handed the stone to Najenda and she inspected it.

"Susanoo, do you sense anything from this?" Susanoo came forward and picked the stone. And as soon as he touched it, he felt unimaginable power. Enough to destroy the entire multiverse with little effort.

And they didn't know that this is just a smidgen of Gentleman's true power. HAHAHAHAH!

He promptly threw the stone on the ground, he was visibly sweating, hard. He then looked at Najenda and spoke softly. "Whoever their true boss is, if he has sided with the Empire, we have no hope."

They all became very sadden and shocked by this, if Susanoo loses his cool, then it is a very, very important matter.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

Soon as nightfall came, Dr. Stylish gathered his troops along with the mercenaries and led them to the location of where the Night Raid base is.

Some hours of walking, they were overlooking the place as Stylish stayed behind with his 3 surveillance minions, along with Neramo, Shirokami, and Yuwaku. The rest walked down and went to their ambush positions.

Leone walked out, clearly drunk, in hungover and looked at the pond and stayed there for a while until the assassin lashed out her throat, slitting it.

Knowing that she's not yet dead, Jael snuck over to her position and took out his suppressed customized pistol and shot her head three times, to be sure.

And then, that's where the true raid began.

Stylish's troops began their assault on the base, attacking the people inside and surprising them.

Inside, Lubbock killed the first minion as the rest just busted in with Specter leading the charge.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the base, Jael was killing all the non-Night Raid members who just happened to be in the base, using some kind of a fighting style with his pistol. Badass.

With the robot sword dude (originalities), Jon was supporting him against Akame.

While for the gamer anomaly, Josh was running up to Stylish's position who was using his prior knowledge of this universe.

 _'Alright, that doc guy should be right up this hill!'_ As he arrived, he didn't saw Doctor Stylish but saw three unknown figures.

 _'Huh!? Who are those three? They aren't supposed to be here!'_

Said three are the multiwalkers. Neramo looked at the man then to Shirokami. "Hey, destroy that guy's concept of inventory."

She nodded and swung her knife onto his general direction.

"Ready to die, blondy?"

The gamer chuckled and tried to access his weapon from his inventory, but widen his eyes when he realized he couldn't.

 _'Fuck! I'll have to resort to my magic then!'_ He summoned forth a spectral sword and dashed towards Neramo, and Neramo towards him.

Both charged towards each other.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Back upon the Night Raid's base, the Night Raid members have been surrounded by Stylish's troops and the mercenaries. They couldn't move due to the poison deployed by Stylish.

Soon enough, Najenda and Susanoo showed up, riding on a majestic flying flap flap (the flying manta ray) and Susanoo jumped down to assist the downed Night Raid.

Once he got there, Jael only then ran up and met with him. And before the two could directly start their clash, Jael heard Neramo's voice ring out in his earpiece.

 _ **"Death is inevitable."**_

He soon felt himself being overwhelmed by some force of anger, the same one when he was under the Stalkers when they came back to him in full force.

He cast aside his gun and ripped off his balaclava along his beret, revealing his pale (seriously white, like Salem pale) skin, grim-like eyes, pointed eyebrows, and slicked black hair.

He ran forward and concentrated his negative energy into his arms and hands so that they would strike harder and move extremely fast like a blur.

He soon then clashed with Susanoo, ducking under his opening attack and lashing out with an uppercut, and then a follow-up haymaker.

Susanoo backflipped and landed on his feet until he attacked back, but Jael blocked his attack and countered it with a kick to the side of his head.

He dashed Susanoo, thrusting his hand on his forehead.

Najenda was about to activate Susanoo's trump card but was deemed too late.

Jael's hand punctured through Susanoo's head, holding a small black orb on the other side. He crushed the orb to dust, with Susanoo following in suit.

Noticing the soldiers who had come to aid him, instead of stopping, he ran towards them and attacked.

However, before he had hit the first soldier, Neramo's voice then was heard in his ear.

 _ **"Fear is a choice."**_

All of his movement stopped and dropped his fist, he slowly walked up to his discarded weapon and headwear. He put them back on and holstered his weapon.

"Casualties?" He simply asked. One of the soldiers took a step forward and reported that only Susanoo had died. "Good." He then replied.

Jael then turned and saw that the Night Raid members somehow got free, and ran in to join the fight.

Askad was having time in his life as he fought Lubbock, toying with him, enjoying the fight as much as he can, as he can see his wires and shooting him from making himself being grappled by them.

He wouldn't want to use his Time Stop items since it would be a waste to use them from this.

Specter then saw Jael incoming and noticed above to see Najenda on her manta ray. He smiled, then used shadows and manifesting a ginormous hand and launched himself towards her.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back on the hill, the gamer was not... doing quite well.

He has extremely high-speed stat and was attacked as if he was a blur, but Neramo was constantly stopping time and moving away from such attack.

Eventually, Neramo was done messing around and summoned out a red-black broadsword, and his weapon was glowing.

He slashed forward in extremely high speeds, leaving an afterimage of red lines in the air. It stayed like that for a second before they launched forward at incredible speeds.

Most of them missed, but few were able to make a hit on the Gamer.

Josh kneeled from the pained and looked up, seeing Neramo slowly walking towards him.

"You Gamers and your bullshit." He started. "You all always act like you're doing the right thing, but you are only making our jobs a fuckton harder..." He growled. "The less of you goody two shoes being around, the better my life will be."

Josh felt rage by what he was saying. "So are you trying to say that I should just let these people suffer!? How can you stand by and let this fucking thing happen!?"

Neramo suddenly vanished, then to reappeared behind the gamer.

"I'll tell you how... I. Don't. Give. A Fuck."

Josh turned around, just to see the blade coming down upon him, and the last thing he was his own reflection from the red and black blade.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back with Specter, he and Najenda were currently dueling on top of a Manta ray. Najenda fired out her robotic arm at him, only for him to dodge as he swung his Mandalorian saber down on the chain, severing her robotic arm.

She made a 'tch' and took a sword out and charged towards him. Specter activated his red Lightsaber.

Najenda swung her sword downward, but Specter simply raised his saber, causing for the blade to be severed by itself, and the blade flew into the manta ray's skull

The animal then began descending rapidly, as Specter summoned forth a shadow Phoenix and rode to safety.

The only thing that Najenda had time to recognize was that the ground beneath her was getting closer.

(Another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust)

With several Night Raiders, and the gamer anomaly dead, Neramo and the two girls fought against Tatsumi, and Askad was finishing up his fight and ending it by stabbing the heart of Lubbock with his hand, and saying to him: "Nothing personal... Kid."

Akame was watching everything, everything she had worked hard, only for it to fall apart. She then saw the man, whom she believed to be the perpetrator.

Jonathan was standing across from her, brandishing his hammer. She got up, her hair shadowing her eyes. She then cut her hand with her sword, causing the black curse to spread across her body.

Jon knew what was she trying to do, and was not gonna have that. He dashed forward with a small stone in his hand and threw it near Akame.

The stone then activated and almost immediately turned into a black hole. Her sword the first thing to be sucked into the hole, and then Akame soon followed after, despite her attempts on clawing herself to the ground desperately.

He soon shut off the black hole after she was sucked in.

Jon picked up the stone and whispered. "I'm going to enjoy this later..."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

After that 'riveting' fight, all their enemies are now finished and dead. They then met up with Stylish, revealing that none of Stylish's soldiers survived, excluding the surveillance minions, the big eared one which Jon resumed his flirting with... Weird.

The seven heroes then went back to the palace to finish their business with this universe.

"Alright guys, I talked to Gentleman, and the plan is that when we get to the throne room, we kill the minister, and jumped out the balcony, there'll be a portal waiting for us after."

They are currently hanging out in Neramo and Yuwaku's room. They've already packed their stuff and sent their luggage via portal back to the D.H HQ.

And if you all are wondering about Askad's bike, he just simply de-summoned it. He found out that he can make it appear whenever he wants.

They all then walked through the halls until they reached the bigass throne room door.

Neramo was caressing Yuwaku's tip of her tail, causing her to moan heavily, as her tail is extremely sensitive, she turned to Neramo nonetheless.

He gestured towards the window, and then upward, telling her to go out the window, climb onto the ceiling and use her whip to hang the Prime Minister.

She nodded and flew out the window.

They knocked a few times on the door, and the guards opened them afterward as they saw who they were.

"Ah hello! If it isn't the heroes of the day!" Minister gave them a smile, a false one that is.

"Sir, due to the threat we were hired to kill being deceased, we believe it is time for us to be paid." Jon said respectfully.

Honest chuckled. "Well, isn't serving your country a good reward enough?"

Neramo then noticed directly above the minister, Yuwaku was tying her a noose of her whip. He slowly leaned over to Shirokami and whispered: "Destroy the minister's concept of making a sound." She then flicked her knife slightly.

After that, the succubus began lowering her whip above the minister. She gave it a quick jolt, wrapping it under the minister's neck, raising it off the ground with no effort. He tried to call for help, but unfortunately, none came since he was positioned behind the Emperor, and the guards were under the influence of Yuwaku's stimulant and were in a dark corner.

All that would be heard from a female and a male guard was a faint slapping sound and the occasional moaning.

Some moments later, the minister stopped twitching from the DIY noose, and released him on the ground, and dropped to the floor along with the rest.

They then ran towards the balcony outside the throne room and jumped off.

"ARE YOU SURE WE'RE NOT KILLING OURSELVES!?" Askad yelled.

"NO! WE ARE NOT!" Jon yelled back.

And a few feet above the ground was an infinite yellow tube. And for a weird chance that they all fell into the tube at the same time, they all landed in very awkward positions on each other, with the exception of Jael being the only one to stick to the landing.

Their positions were rather hilarious. Neramo landed on his face directly on Shirokami's chest, blushing ridiculously hard but was pinned down by the rest of them.

Jon had been screaming when they were falling and had accidentally mouthed the tip of Yuwaku's tail in his mouth and subconsciously licking it. She, however, was thrashing in pure ecstasy.

Specter had landed with his right hand, accidentally squeezing Yuwaku's right boob/breast.

Askad landed his face in between Shirokami's thighs, his nose sticking between her panties. In the outside, his face is rather simple, but inwardly, his mind is having a time in his life.

Although, none could see Askad's body was surrounded with green glowing aura several times.

Among all the others, Shirokami's face was colored blue.

After some moments of managing to untangle with a few mishaps, they nonetheless walked to where Gentleman's office is at and to report.

Once they arrived, they saw him, a floating fucking green orb, with floating screens scrolling with information in front of it than any mortal could comprehend.

 **"Ah, welcome back children. I've already been told that the universe has been set straight now. Go have some fun. You've earned it. I'll call you the next time I require your services."**

The multiwalkers bowed, and before they could go, Gentleman then spoke once more.

 **"And Askad, I would like to talk to you."** The voice of a thousand voices said in a quite stern tone.

Askad glanced back behind him, noticing the faces of multiwalkers. Their expressions were however mixed.

Few are surprised, some are curious and have questioning looks.

As the rest of the walkers left, they were left alone with Askad and the Gentleman.

"Yes, boss?"

 **"Quick to assure you, that you wish to take this job and fix your home universe?"**

"Yeah, my mind's already been set to it." He shrugged.

 **"I see... Then I would like you to make a delivery to one of your colleagues... Assuming if you still remember him?"**

Askad raised a brow. He has friends, but not exactly that many, he didn't check if they were online the moment the game shut down. "I'm not exactly sure about what you mean... Depends on who this 'he'?"

The floating screen then floated downwards to Askad, the screen then slowly showed a picture, two pictures in a separate frame of two different people.

The first picture shows a man in a black trench coat, black shirt with a spider symbol on both front and back, black padded pants, and skeleton arm gloves.

But the most noticing part of his feature was his skin and face. He has red-slit pupils of eyes, some parts of his skin and face seemed to be covered in charcoal scales, while his skin tone is Pallor-Caucasian. And his hair is dark maroon.

And another picture shows off a slightly above average muscular man, wearing a jacket and shirt that barely covers up his upper chest. He was wearing a bear hat that covers his eyes completely and has several items and accessories that made him suspiciously become familiar in. Although he resembles almost a Viking if he remembers well.

"So... Who are these? Multiwalkers?" He questioned.

 **"No... These are your kind, Players, in disguise."**

That widens his eyes, his fellow brethren? Although, where was Gentleman going with this? "You want me to... recruit them?"

 **"No,"** Gentleman seemed to shook his 'head'. **"I want you to deliver an item for them, merely a gift, and yet a warning."**

A small portal appeared and emerged from it came a small box. **"This contains something that needed to be given to them."**

Askad nodded, then remembered something. "And what do you mean 'him'? One of my colleagues? They don't seem to be quite familiar to me." He inspected their pictures, their appearances aren't exactly one of his friends as he remembered them.

Gentleman chuckled as the orb glowed briefly as if reflecting his emotions by the brightness. **"This is your colleague."** The selected screen of a 'mutant' black scaled man enlarged. **"You've known him. And from what I've seen from your... memories, he has saved you, along with a certain group that you've praised about."**

Askad took a moment to ponder and process his words before slowly his eyes widen. "Ainz Ooal Gown..."

 **"Yes, but he is not one of their members... He is the certain someone that you were saved by."**

"...Wait... Wait wait wait wait wait a fricking minute... Are you saying that this man-" He pointed at Lordez's picture. "-is Coldstalker!?" He shouted.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CROSSOVERS!**

 **Wasnt expecting that huh?**

 **Welp! Hype? No?**

 **Alright, just so you know, and if you are reading this then you're fortunate.**

 **All the stories I've made? (Except for that autobio that I've made, ignore that shit) Are all connected in a way.**

 **Yes, its a btch to connect all the stories into one certain fucking line of a giant ass river, but I plan to do it anyway... Actually I never had a plan, just an idea. Improvisin btch.**

 **And to make this simply, Gentleman has some 'plans' for the certain seven players from the Overlord universe.**

 **That, is to make them almost similarly a Multi-Guardian. But to make them more... Have a little something to do when they are needed.**

 **Mk?**

 **Just hold on to the show.**

 **Heh.**


	3. And you are?

"Ok, hold on there for a minute." He said. "So you're telling me, that I'm going to this universe of RWBY, find Lordez and meet up with him!?"

 **"From what you just simplified to it,** **yes."** Gman said plainly, not even fking plain cause of the thousand voices he has.

"But why should I!?"

 **"Because you knew him, Mark."** Gman said, using his name and making Askad to froze where he stands. **"He helped and guide you in several occasions, and has driven off the bullies that your fellow players that had chosen the appearance of monsters."**

He looked down slightly, unconsciously gripping his fist tightly. "True..."

 **"...Is it that you think you are unworthy to meet him?"**

"..."

Seeing that silence seem to be the answer, he pressed on. **"And what makes you think that?"**

"Because-"

 **"Because you are an idiot,"** Gman said, shocking Askad with his words. **"Why would you think that he actually think as that?"**

"..." He then slowly looked up towards the orb. "He may have done it out of pity..."

 **"You were young at that before, but that was in the past, and now you've grown."** The orb said, it seems that he was trying to cheer him up and remove that pessimistic thought out from Askad.

 **"So now is the time to forget those things, man up, focus on what I've given to you, and dont btch around."** He deadpanned.

"You failed on cheering me up, Gman..."

 **"At least I tried, you gotta give me some credit on that."**

He sighed. "You got a point..." He smiled. "So what should I give him?"

Almost instantly, an item then materialized out of nowhere. The item consists of it is a small box, with a note on top of it saying: _"To Lordez"_.

"...Do I have a chance to look inside it?"

 **"And make you have second thoughts the moment you see inside it?"**

"...Touche."

He then suddenly raised his head. "Wait, I just realized something!"

 **"?"**

"Lordez and this Orm guy are in RWBY universe right? Shouldn't they be called anomalies?" He said with uncertainty. He wouldn't want to kill the person who saved and guide him through the harshest moments back in YGGDRASIL-

 **"No, they are currently in a sandbox universe. So I'll have to ask you to calm down."**

"Whew..." He released a sigh that he didn't notice he was holding for so long. Even though he is already dead, he really doesn't need to breath and other living bullshit.

The orb chuckled, making a red tick to appear on Askad's forehead comically. "Oi! It aint funny!"

"Seeing your reaction, in front of me nonetheless. *Chuckles* You are really casual."

"..." He froze for a moment, slowly getting the situation uphand. He immediately bowed down 90 degrees right angle eradiating with an intense aura of respect.

"I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY ATTITUDE AND BEHAVIOR GENTLEMAN!" He exclaimed comically.

I mean, you wanna be disrespectful to the guy who is literally a powerful being that can end any existence in the universe? That is if, such other deities, except for the One TRUE God above, exist.

(Yes, I am a person of faith and is religious. Mad? GTFO then)

As the chuckle slowly died down, Gman then spoke almost with a fatherly tone. **"Don't do that please, I like speaking normally to someone else. Even they are way below me."**

"That just makes it worse to NOT respect you!" He shouted annoyed.

 **"And make me erase you from existence?"** He deadpanned.

"FORGIVEMEFORMYINCOMPETENCEIWILLDOANYTHINGFORYOUJUSTDONTKILLMEFORHAVINGTHISGREATSECONDCHANCE!" He then prostrated to the orb, with his face flat on the ground.

After some "incompetent" moments between a Primordial Entity and a newly reincarnated Player-Multiwalker, they both have settled down calmly. Mostly to Askad.

Gman has been explaining him on upon arriving in an alternate RWBY universe.

The sum things up, basically two players, Lordez and Orm, teleported into the world, Lordez planning on having a cold retaliation upon Salem and her inner circle. Gman had noticed them as _'strange anomalies'_ compared to the usual ones that the organization had sensed, and fortunately for them that they appeared in a Sandbox universe and not in the Alternate or Canon.

Although the Canon universe would be the last one that they'll check for anomalies.

 **"So, are you going?"**

 **The undead nodded with determination seen in his undeath eyes.**

 **"Then off you go."** A portal appeared beneath to where Askad was standing, not making him unable to react for what just happen before the portal then closed.

Gman chuckled in amusement before sensing someone familiar arriving into his office.

A woman with a blonde with a ponytail hairstyle, wearing office attire with material that can be compared to the modern age.

 **"Ah, Sarah. I believe that you have something you would share with me?"**

* * *

-Switch Scenes-

To the small band of mismatched multiwalkers, we see them here lazing around the lounge area of the organization.

They have taken their rest to their 'fullest', although on which few are not quite satisfied, but good enough anyway.

They are currently eating pizza, with a dozen boxes still unopened and another dozen being already opened and are currently being eaten.

"Damn these are good." Neramo said while chomping down a huge pizza.

"Ya said that like 4 times now." Specter said annoyed.

"But they are sooo good!"

Can't blame that.

"By the way, I'm kinda wondering about that guy," Shiro said, getting the attention of the group. "I kinda sense something wrong about him."

"That he's an undead?" Jon said, shocking the group excluding Specter already know about that.

"He's an undead!?" Said Shiro in a shocked tone. "That kinda explains his lack of presence..."

What do you mean by that?

"Oh, I forgot he didn't explain himself about that." He smiled awkwardly. Specter shaking his head in both amusement and tiringly.

"And he got reincarnated as a multiwalker... Although how could an undead gain the attention of the boss? All I know is that undead is creatures the hate the living right? Then shouldn't he, it, be trying to kill us?" The succubus said as she put a finger on her chin in wonder.

"You do realize we also have people with a similar condition as him right?..." Jon said blandly...

"..."

"We do?"

A consecutive loud 'thuds' hitting on the face was heard.

Jon then began counting who are on a similar case to Askad. "Loker, Suda Keishi, Abo Arei, Edmond, Alexander-"

"Alexander's just a normal person turned ghoul, she doesn't count as an undead 'cause she doesn't seem to emit any negative presence," Specter said.

"Hmmm... You think boss made a mistake?"

Neramo suddenly laughed lightly. "Him? Making a mistake!? He doesn't make a mistake in choosing a candidate to reincarnate as a multiwalker."

"Then what would you suggest?"

Neramo went silent with his face deep in thought. "I'd guess he chose him for something special..."

And with that, he never knew that his guess is actually the right reason...

"That or he's just been chosen to do some chores." Neramo chuckled, making the atmosphere lighter back again.

Continuing on with their normal conversation after talking some bits about Askad, they'll want to use their spare time in their free time because it could be anytime for them to be deployed in a mission.

* * *

 ** _Alternate RWBY Universe. . ._**

"FUCKING BASTARDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Askad was falling through the clouds, yes, again but this time through the clouds... I think. Yeah I think he's going from above the clouds again.

He then summoned his bike once again through his arrival and flew again with it. Not wanting to die immediately after the fking teleportation.

"Bastard just wants to fk around... I'll get back at him..." He growled angrily before looking around for his objective. Even he has quite a lot of time since this is just a package delivery type of a mission, he'd rather hurry back and put the same prank on that god.

Quickly landing down on a forest, naturally filled with roaming Grimm as he felt his senses telling him.

He turned his bike off before it got engulfed in flames before disappearing.

"Alright... Now where to?"

And almost immediately, he heard a loud roar from afar, specifically coming from behind of him.

 _'There huh?'_ He turned around, using his **[Thermal Sight]** , seeing a huge cluster of heat signatures.

He quickly magically created a cloak, needing to disguise himself for this event. Plus, he wouldn't want anyone to see his face otherwise he'd get attention from any sides.

Afterall he's going to be here in this world for quite a while before his "package" mission will be deemed completed.

" **{Overall Increase: Speed II}** , **{Quick Step}** , **{Aura of Negativity}**." He cast few spells before bullet jumping through the forest.

Reaching the location where there are clusters of heat signatures, he finally saw the city, Vale.

And seeing it around, he saw Grimm rushing to the city as they were attracted by the negativity emitting. The Grimm were ignoring him since the negativity from the city is wayyyy too 'delicious' to not ignore it.

"... **{Blackness: Self}** " His face was then completely covered by a sudden darkness. Even with light shining directly onto his face, it still cannot be revealed.

 _'Though its just only a weak ass spell for showing off...'_ He quickly went into the city, with his sight filled with people running past him in panic.

Even being an undead, even not being able to feel almost anything and that he has changed into a cold monster... Even with those, and with death happening in this city, innocents dying...

Leaving them would go against the remnant of his humanity, but it's needed. They are, after all, a tiny speckle of dust in the multiverse.

But...

 **This cannot stand.**

" **|Rapid Fire|, |Extreme Bullet Velocity|, |No Reload|, |Dark Shots|**." He then drew out his shotguns and accurately shot on the Grimm he first sees.

Gradually one shotting as he runs through them.

He is giving them a breathing space and time for the civilians to evacuate before help arrives. He'd managed to save them in process.

 **"ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"**

The sudden noise of an undescribed creature, roared, destroying windows in the process and knocking both people and Grimm from their feet. The shockwave was so strong that it managed to make some Grimm become paralyzed. This also affected some faunuses in the area... Ok, maybe most of the faunuses.

 _'Must be the boss...'_ He thought as he hurriedly headed towards the source of the loud, fucking roar that almost made his ears bleed... Metaphorically. Even as an undead, that still got him good... Barely, fuck it you know what I mean.

Shooting the Grimm as he runs and jumps through the street and on the rooftops. He noticed familiar monsters roaming around before he could shoot them, he noticed that they were _actually_ saving the people and instead by killing the Grimm off of them.

He took a sure assessment that Lordez is here or rather another player. But he cant seem to place it as it could be the latter.

Reaching towards the place on where he thinks that the source of that roar is located, which is no fucking doubt he is going to check the hole.

He then saw team JNPR and RWY, Blake being unconscious possibly from the roar that the... Human fucking Grimm had made.

Before he could shoot the creature, he could sense negativity from it. No just the normal negativity from this world's dangerous creatures, but almost from the most terrible fucking aura that he ever felt compared to the Grimm.

He put his concerned thoughts aside, and immediately leap and landing in between the human Grimm and the hunters-in-training with a cloud of dust emerging.

He grinned. "Yo Darker," He said. "Its been a long time, no?"

He then quickly send out a **{Message}** to Lordez, managed to connect he gave some recognition about him.

 _[Lordez-san... You remember me?]_ From the other side of the message, or rather the person/thing in front of him seem to jerk stiffly from that. Its pretty obvious he got that.

 _[I would guess that this surprised you, and you have questions to you want to ask but... We'll speak of this_ _later because right now, I'm here to put an end to whatever your scheming...]_ He said with suspicion before quickly disconnecting the link.

As the smoke and dust cleared off, he was able to see the person in front of him up close and personal.

It, or rather he, is quite a monster than a human suffices to say.

The head is a white dirty skull with marks and scratches on it. Within its sockets are red glowing orbs that seem to make smokey glow. He had boney spikes around his black overcoat with some hanging loose. It also seems that he has a tail from behind.

He thought that Lordez might have changed races since it has been quite a long time, 6 years from their encounter with each other to be precise.

"..." Both staring at each other, with their weapons down and seemingly calm before he spoke again.

"You kids," He said firmly, grabbing the attention to the ones behind him. "Get out of here now, I'll take it from here."

"Wait, but you cant just-!" Pyrrha was about to retort into assisting this man against the human Grimm.

"No buts!" He shouted with a tone of authority, making Pyrrha shut up. "This creature is beyond any of you..." He slowly brandished his weapons, slowly releasing the safety measures. "Unless you want to get yourselves killed, then so be it..." He said grimly.

He heard the monster (Lordez) in front of him growled, also brandishing his jagged greatsword.

Askad returned its reply with a heated gaze.

As he heard the young hunters leaving, and sensing their presence are nowhere near them now, he inwardly sighed before speaking.

"...Shall we?" He mocked.

 **"DIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Lordez immediately leaped with its greatsword up high, making a downward swing.

Askad had a feeling on what he's gonna do, but feeling confident on himself. Speaking of a person who spends their time on assassination missions and bounties.

He quickly fired shots onto him, but Lordez managed to dodge his shots but only some managed to hit through.

Lordez managed to close distance on him, so he quickly switched to close combat, using his shotguns as blunt weapons for the moment to block and deflect his greatsword.

As both of them exchanged blades with each other, Askad decided to jump back to get breathing space and find a way to talk to him.

Before he could react, Lordez threw several bone projectiles at him. " **|Bullet Time|** " He quickly shot the slow-moving projectiles, although fast but enough for him to shoot them down.

However, he realized that those were just distractions and he cursed inwardly. He noticed Lordez was nearing at his distance.

Askad quickly reoriented himself before running towards Lordez with his bayonets, which he noticed that he was surprised briefly.

Close range combat ensued again, he managed to put some special bullets **[Heal Negation Bullets]** through, hitting them precisely at his chest. Hopefully that it would stun him and get him to get the obvious fucking hint-through.

Lordez stumbled backward before leaning forward and spatted out black blood. Taking several deep breathes in before noticing the wounds closing it but slowly.

"It'd be better if you stop this and go crawl to the pit of where you came..." He said as he reloaded his DBs. Lordez looked at him briefly, noticing that the hits he had given to him are only baring minimal. "You're endangering the innocents... Last chance now, **Grimm**."

 _'Come_ mon _man, just stop and listen!'_ He shouted inwardly.

Lordez just stared at him for a while before glancing around, as if looking for something before turning back to him.

 **"We... Go..."** He inwardly rejoiced, but that joy was quickly shot down coldly. **"But... No... Betrayals..."**

He wanted to ask what would he mean by betrayals, has he been betrayed before? Or is he just acting around? He would have asked but time is limited so he went into his cloak and threw the paper note onto the ground, making itself stuck into it.

The paper note contains the location on where to meet and some words regarding what is going on and a statement that he'll answer his questions once they meet up. Which hopefully he will.

"Dont mention anyone about me, then we'll have a deal." He said before throwing down an item in front of him which exploded the moment it hit the ground.

It was a **[Smoke Bomb]** , using it to cover his tracks and immediately get the fuck out of there fast like a ninja, and as a ninja.

Using **{Scan}** , he sensed a group of people, possibly hunters, coming to where the breach was at. But they'll most likely encounter Lordez instead.

He cant let his presence be fully known by anyone except for his target, Lordez. Since Gman specifically told him to NOT show himself to almost anyone, again, and give what he needs give to Lordez. And he cannot know the contents of the box which annoyed him.

The courier needs to know what is the fking inside of the package! It might be fragile or something!

Not that he needs to be careful since he could just put that shit in his void inventory and do whatever the fuck he wants realistically.

He quickly teleported out of city border and hid from their sights.

* * *

After waiting for quite a long time, almost felt like for an eternity.

He noticed that Vale has calmed down. Assuming that the Grimm had been eradicated and the breaches sealed.

He had been waiting for Lordez since then, and it's almost night time now.

He would have yawn if he was still alive, but he just used **{Scan}** for like the fourth time now and sensed someone, along with several other figures but from a distance. Possibly backup in case the meeting turned to trouble.

It's not like he's going to attack him or anything... Unless they attack him first.

Anyways, as the figure, or Lordez, comes closer to earshot, he finally spoke.

"You've come." He said with a smile, but it was hidden due to both his cloak and magic he put up.

The man paused, turning his head to him.

Apparent he is still in his... Monstrous appearance, acting as a Grimm like before.

 _'Either he likes to be a Grimm, or just really that cautious... Meh, cant tell.'_ He thought blandly.

" **Why wouldn't I?** " He narrowed his eyes. " **A player should always be cautious whenever meeting another player face-to-face.** " He retorted.

He chuckled in amusement. His answer is quite a common occurrence to most players in YGGDRASIL. One can never be too careful about trusting someone. It was a good tactic, but however.

It also has another downfall.

"True, but if you are cautious all the time, you wouldn't be able to make friends now would ya?" He countered.

" **...** "

 _'_ Didnt _answer... Hah, got your tongue.'_ He grinned.

"Anyways, now you're here, and you've got questions, I know. So you want answer eh?"

" **Who are you and how do you know of me?** " He answered almost immediately.

"Now now, lets not be hasty on that quickly. And jeez, didnt even ask "What are you doing here?" Kinda makes you more unusual than the generic characters in like every f**king anime plotline..." He muttered quietly at that last sentence, but Lordez clearly heard it.

" **What do you mean by that?** " He asked suspiciously.

He just realized what he just said before blinking... _'Crap...'_ He thought before realizing something.

He went into his inner cloak, getting the box from his void inventory before tossing it lazily to Lordez who easily caught it.

"Open it..." He said firmly. His tone changed, making the atmosphere to become more... dense. "You'll be asking more questions afterward the moment you open it."

He looked at him for a moment before looking back to the box. And before he could do something, he quickly added; "Oh, and dont even try on using **{Scan}** or something like that. It wont work, tried it." He said nonchalantly.

Lordez just looked at him before just using **{Scan}** on the box.

Askad felt a faint sense of magic appearing briefly before vanishing almost immediately. "Told ya." He smirked.

 **"I need to be sure whether you lie or not, cautious I may be, but I'm no fool."** He said back annoyingly.

"Yeah yeah sure." He said dismissively. "You'd stop your acting once you opened it." The smile still not leaving from his face.

He noticed a low grumble from Lordez, he'd guessed that he's mumbling something about 'him being similar'. But nevertheless opened the box.

And at that moment.

IN THAT MOMENT.

WHEN HE OPENED THE BOX. . .

His eyes widen.

Askad could only wonder what he saw in the box, but his curiosity almost instantly went away as he saw Lordez picked the contents of the box out, it was a paper. Assuming to be a letter.

He would have shrugged it off, him just being a fucking courier and deliver this shit-of-a-package in which Gman told him that its important for Lordez to receive.

But he didn't. He didn't relax.

He saw Lordez's 'eyes' still widen and bright. So it has to be something of which unmistakenly important, and really critical for him, only him, to read it.

Lordez just unfolded the letter and then read its message.

Askad just waited, just darting his eyes around the place to make him entertained a bit. He would have wondered off nearby, but that would have just been downward rude, and make him more suspicious of him, causing distrust and some possible misunderstanding. So he has to wait within his vicinity.

He could see his body slightly shaking. Seeing that, he was wondering what was in that damn letter that _actually_ made such one named 'ColdStalker' to look so... Nervous?

His hands gripping the paper, were now shaking, threatening to tear the paper apart. He would have called out to him to calm the fuck down, but the paper somewhat has some magic in it that didn't make itself be torn off.

Some moments later, Lordez stopped shaking visibly. But he could see him shifting ever slightly.

"Hey..." He suddenly called out, gaining his attention. However, his masked voice was now gone and speaking in his actual voice tone. No more of that stupid auto-tuned bullshit.

His eyes widen from this. Almost as if Lordez heard his internal-annoyance-of-thinking and his wish came through. But he put that possibility away since it was almost impossible for that to happen... Unless some fucking thing let him to. "Oh, you off your voice changer now? Finally, guess we can-"

Lordez suddenly cut him off. "Can you... Leave me alone?"

He tilted his head to the side. Confused, really confused and a bit tense. "What you mean?"

"Just... Give me some time of myself... Alone... Please..."

Askad was completely confused by this turn of events. Whatever made him act like this, it has to be the letter. And whatever made him like that, its gotta be personal.

He detected that the tone was somewhat somber, yet filled with sorrow and sadness.

 _'_ Its _personal...'_

"Oh... Sure, I'll just be over there then." He went to a completely random direction, turned his back on him. And walked to that said direction for several meters away, looking back he wasn't able to see Lordez anymore.

After some few moments of walking slowly away from the meeting point, he heard a sudden cry.

It was quite loud that is.

 _'Glad I_ wasnt _there to see it...'_ He thought with a sad chuckled. _'Though..._ Its _understandable. Whatever he had read, I have nothing to do with it. Gotta deal with my own, and my own only. No one else, unless it involves somewhat to me...'_ He looked to the sky, able to see an opening through the thick forest he is in. _'I wonder how are they are doing without me...'_

Waiting which almost felt like an hour or longer, whilst in reality, it only lasted for a brief moment before the sorrowful cries weren't heard any more.

Almost after that, he heard Lordez calling out for him, saying that its ok for him to go back now.

He had so many thought on what will happen next. So many possibilities, so many guess and assessments, in just a span of half a minute.

Walking past several trees now, he is now back on where he previously stood and saw Lordez's shape almost seemingly slouched a bit.

"So, all good-" He began, but the undead was quick to cut him off... Again.

"Did you read what was in the letter...?" He asked almost immediately. No, it was almost like a demand rather than a question.

 _'Jeez, must you cut me off all the fucking time?'_ He thought annoyed but pushed that aside.

"No, bossman told me not to open the content and immediately give the package to the send destination. Dont look at this in the wrong way, but what was in the paper?" Its not exactly the truth, but its partially how it goes when delivering packages as a courier.

Like how he used to be one.

He slightly tilted his head downwards. "...A letter."

 _'Smart man.'_ The man hummed. "Huh, no wonder it made you look tensed up somehow. Depressing or sad?"

He looked at him. "I'd go with the former."

"That bad huh...?" He said quietly. "Well, then-" He turned his back around. "-the package has been delivered, I'll be going now."

He would have actually gone by now, even he had a lot of questions to ask to his former savior, he still had some more important questions to that 'God of amusement of shitty, tasteless jokes'.

And before he would take a step forward, Lordez called out to him, making him stop.

"Are..." He gritted his teeth nervously. "Are you my father...?"

"..."

Inside his mind, he is screaming.

 _'Nooooo! Nooooo!'_ Although, it is different from the outside. As his face is stone cold, no expression giving out. Even though he had a mask on. _'What the fuck is this!? Some weird plot of a twist that just got_ tangled _up inside and turned out into a fucking abomination of a fetus with a smell of_ an avocado _!?'_

 _'What the hell should I reply then? Say that "I am... Your father"!? What the hell is this shit going at!? IS GMAN PLAYING WITH MY FATE, IS THERE EVEN SUCH A THING OF FATE IN THIS DAMN MULTIVERSE REALITY!?'_

He really wants to cower somewhere in the corner of some room, no lights just darkness wrapped around him. He just wants to hide in the deepest hole ever existed and just sleep forever!

Calming himself quick enough, he turned around and see Lordez's face, almost seemingly expected for his own question answered.

 _'To whoever is the father of Lordez-san... Forgive me.'_

And as he was going to say something, fate told him not to.

Whether it was fate or just the fucking timing that just happened. Sounds of rustling were coming from the bushes, and on top of the trees.

Out came were monsters of darkness. Skull Spiders, Shades, Dark Imps, and several other creatures that he had forgotten the names about.

 _"Master, are you all right!? We heard a cry!"_ The spiderling said. Askad was surprised, he understood what the spiderling said, despite the real noise were just chitters and cackles with its fangs.

The spiderling then glared at him. If it weren't the corrupted aura surrounding the spider and the spikes around its carapace, it would have been a cute spider.

 _"Is it this parasite that made Master cry!?"_ It shouted out almost zealously whilst making a threatening stance. Ready to attack at once.

 _'Ah shit, situation's going complicated.'_ He sweatdropped at the fucking timing that just happened. _'What to do, what to do!?'_

He would have just chosen to draw out his weapon and defend himself. The summons are no doubt below lvl 60-50, but some of the creatures have certain abilities that can harm him potentially.

"Stop!" They then turned to Lordez, who shouted in sure authority. "Leave us..."

 _"B-But Master-"_

"I am fine... For now, leave us." He glanced to the spiderling. "Have you have no faith in me?"

The summons looked at him with hesitation, but no doubt left them alone. His words no doubt made them hurt, even if it was small, but it was necessary.

Once left alone, Askad relaxed. He was almost a few moments closer to draw his weapon out and initiate a misunderstanding fight.

Since both of them are just staring at each other, he decided to go in first.

"Hard time controlling them?"

"Answer the question." He demanded. "Are you... My father?"

He sighed inwardly.

"...Why would you think of that? A stranger like me-" He spread his arms. "-would even be your father? If I were to be that, then-"

"Yes, or no?" He said harshly. His eyes now shadowed, almost seemingly with uncontrolled mixed emotions boiling.

"...Sorry, but no." He admitted. "Again, I am simply a courier, ordered by bossman to deliver this certain package to you."

"Then... Do you know where's my father?" He looked at him, eyes now smoking black. "How was this letter delivered to you?"

Askad detected a small tone of rage in the undead's voice. "...Its complicated, sir."

Lordez looked down, his face shadowed by his cowl.

The undead multiwalker could only assume that he was in deep thought but almost seems that he would attack him at any moment.

You always have to be on guard no matter the distance; no matter how secure you are; no matter how skilled, you must always be on guard.

After some long-ass moments of waiting, he finally spoke. "Then I may ask," He slowly looked up, his back now straight and the glowing orbs within the sockets of the skull now looking at him. "Who are you, and how do you come to know of me?"

Before he could answer, a faint voice spoke in his mind.

 _ **"You may introduce yourself, as a multiwalker, and with the organization exists. Your former friend seems to be cooperative despite the emotions I'm feeling within him right now..."**_

Afterward, he heard nothing from Gman's voice. He released a sigh before clearing his throat.

He pulled his cowl down before slowly giving a smirk.

"My name is Askad, and its been a long time really, Coldstalker..."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Yeah!**

 **Sorry ladies and gents, had to put a stop right here. Of course shows not over, the damn story crossover is just so damn tiring, though this is the kind of style I had to put up so meh, dont really care.**

 **All of my stories are gonna end up with some references or connections with other stories, whether related or unrelated, its going to be here and to my other stories.**

 **And if you just read this, like literally right now, this story, then your just way too late to understand the fucking things going on right now. Ya'll could have read the descrips I've given in the other ending parts in each chaps in my other stories.**

 **Anyways, enough of the fucking complicated A/N, time for ya'll to wait and ciao!**

 **:D**


	4. Mechs, Monsters And Giant Skeletons?

**|Dimension Jumpers' Plane|**

 **.**

Hopping into the golden portal, what welcome his sights was a large lobby hall. This was one of the waiting lobby halls for Multiwalkers to which he remembered from what Gman had thrown a piece of world-sized memory information into his head. The huge room was filled with lively chatter and unusual kinds of people.

He grunted as he walked down to a nearby couch, sitting down on it and drew out a cigarette before lighting it with magic.

A drone hovers to him and stops. **"Hello sir, what would you like to order?"** Its voice was almost like a butler tone, gentlemanly.

"You got any drinks?"

 **"Processing... Open Current Menu: Rum, Whiskey, Tanduay, Red Horse, Vodka, Sake, Iced Tea, Blood Ice, and Luz Wiuk."**

"Hmmmm... Get me a mixed drink, Rum and Whiskey."

 **"Affirmative. Ordering. . . Processed"** A beam of light appears on the small table in front of the Undead Player, the light dies down and shows a bottle with liquid contents.

 **"Cost: 25 credits."** It stated.

"Would gold be alright?"

 **"Processing... Affirmative, calculating... Cost: 40 gold."** Askad winced at the increased price on that one. But then again, gold is basically a common mineral around the Multiverse.

Askad pulled out a bag filled with gold coins and threw them at the robot, which just immediately stops at 4 inches from getting it. Most drones were magically equipped with basic telepathy and other utilized abilities to keep the lobby cleaned, maintained, and lively.

 **"Thank you for ordering, have a nice day."** With that, the drone hovers away.

"..." Quietly watching the bot going away, he then noticed someone was approaching him. "Hm?"

"Eyo! How's it goin?" The girl greeted him with a cheeky smile.

"Ah, Shirokami!" He greeted back. (If you forgotten, you can read her file from Chapter 2)

"I told you that you can just call me Shiro..." She pouted. "Anyway, how was work?"

"Good..." The undead sighed. "Never thought this'll be a common occurrence now."

"Awwww~ Don't worry! You'll get used to it!" The girl patted his back reassuringly.

"Oh yea, I've been meaning to ask," He cocked his head as he leaned on the couch comfortingly. "Why are you here? Arent you going with Neramo and the others?"

The girl shrugged. "The guys went off to Westeros. Apparently, there are at least, in our terms, World-Elite Level Anomalies."

The undead whistled. "Damn, is it alright for them to handle it? I mean, it's only 3 of them right? Isn't that underwhelming?"

The girl raised an amused brow. "Really? Have you forgotten how Neramo is literally a powerhouse among us?"

With that statement, Askad finally remembered a piece of memory was about Neramo and the files about that god-killing time-stop master. "...Never mind." He looked away.

"And besides," The girl continued as she unwrapped a biscuit and chew a piece. "who says it's only 3 of them?"

"...I'm guessing at least six?" He deadpanned.

"Five..." Chewing another one. Wow, did she gulp that one biscuit whole?

"Who are the new two?"

"Meh," She shrugged uncaringly. "James and White."

 ***Activating D.H. Database***

 _ **Name:** James *Flames* Hopper_

 _ **Element:** Fire (Light)_

 _ **Home-World Universe:** Call of Duty (Game)_

 _ **How he was reborn as a Multiwalker:** Lieutenant James Hopper, codename *Flames*. Fought in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 timeline. Died from a nearby fuel tank explosion, unfortunately surviving while being burned to death in agony. His soul was then transported into the 'White Realm', then being offered with a new beginning and life, he accepted. He is one of the most competent Dimension Hoppers within the organization despite his snarky attitude and sadistic burning nature..._

 _ **Division:** Space_

 _ **Personality:** Aggressive, but steadfastly loyal to his companions. Risk-taker, but focuses on the objective. Likes to burn his enemies with a highly advanced flamethrower like a pyromaniac._

 _ **Fighting/Combat Style:** As I said, likes to burn his enemies with his flamethrower. Although the flamethrower can also use fireballs for a much longer range. Using his control of fire, he can support his comrades with healing flames, while burning his enemies to ashes in mere seconds. Thus making him one of the most situational fighters in the organization. If the situation becomes dire, he can willingly turn his body into fire. Kinda like Ace from One Piece._

 _ **Appearance:** Faintly red hair, amber eyes, slightly white skin. Takes up an improvised bio-fire suit with a fuel tank strapped to the back as an improvised bomb. The bio-fire suit would absorb any flames that make contact on his body and turns into fuel for his flamethrower._

 ***Extracting another D.H. entry file...***

 _ **Name:** (Unknown) **Codename:** Death White, mostly known as White (Formerly known as Curtis)_

 _ **Element:** Ice_

 _ **Home-World Universe:** Snow Piercer (Movie)_

 _ **How he was reborn as a Multiwalker:** After he and Yona's father sacrificing themselves to shield Yona and Tim from the explosion and brace from the incoming crash, he felt almost nothing when he would have expected the highly-extent burns into his skin. After dying, he sees nothing but the blackish void. Thinking this is what to feel death, he felt himself being pulled by an unknown powerful force._

 _He then was reborn as the Multiwalker, **Ice Man**._

 _ **Division:** Time_

 _ **Personality:** Kind, humble, lovingly caring to his companions and friends. Cold-hearted and grants despair to his enemies. Has touching care for children._

 _ **Fighting Style:** Uses magically enchanted ice picks, the picks being able to freeze anything or anyone he had wound to ice or able to slow them down with cold. He fights ruthlessly, remembering the race to the front of the train, and the kills he had given to the wicked ones that controlled the train._

 _With Ice being his powers, he can do silent killings while also doing destructive damage._

 _ **Appearance:** Ghastly white hair, pale-white skin, blue glowing eyes, and an ice-cold aura around him. He wears a thick furry coat with pants that have ice-frozen plates as armor. And his breathes are visible as they are breaths of an icy mist. (Kinda like how Cocytus exhales from Overlord)_

 ***D.H Database Entry ended...***

"Fire and Ice huh?" Askad smirked. "Ironic it's Hot and Cold."

Shiro giggled at the obvious joke. "I know right? Although it is Westeros, so having them would be able to convince easier in case they met up with the White Walkers or the people who believed of a fire God."

"To be fair, it is possible that such a God exist in Westeros. I mean, it would somehow explain how Jon got revived right?"

Shiro thought and gave a small nod, seeing that he had a point on that. "True..."

"But still, it's quite a surprise that those two got stuck with each other huh?"

Askad smirked. "Yep."

It was no secret that the two hated each other. Not in a rowdy, hateful way, but somehow like... Rivals? Similar to that, but both respect each other yet despises each other at the same time.

With the reason being? It was due to some missions they went in together, they have different opinions on how to handle situations and deal with the obstacles they encountered in their World-Missions.

One wants destruction and only focuses on the mission or objective, while the other wants to do it slowly and quietly without causing any unwanted attention, also focusing on the mission but wanting minimal damages.

One doesn't care if there is death if it benefits on finishing the mission, while the other wants to be careful, wanting to avoid deaths.

Really Fire and Ice. The two rivalries of the elements.

"So, what are you thinking about going in solo?"

"Nah," She shook her head. "I'm more of a support role, I can only make progress faster if I were in a team."

"Really? I mean, you can literally punch through enemies, taking no damage."

"That's only when I'm dealing with weaklings. Compared to others in strength, I can still die to magic if I'm not careful. Plus, my power can only work at one time dumbass." She pouted. "Do you not read my file?"

"...Maybe."

"...You didnt read it did you?"

"May or may have not skipped some points."

"..." She sighed while rubbing her temples out of annoyance. "I really wonder why boss got you?"

The undead gunner shrugged. "His reason, his choice. I question the same thing, but how would you even get answers from that f**ker? anyway?"

Shiro looked at him before giggling. Almost in a genuine, amused way. "I think that's the reason the boss likes you." She muttered.

"You say something?"

"Nope!" She made a pop sound at the 'p'. "Anyways, what are you gonna do now?"

The undead looked at his drink before taking a chug out of it. "Honestly, I dont know. Just wait for another mission assigned to me? I mean, I just realized the truths about... literally everything."

"And me not losing my shit around is maybe because I'm dead. That, or I really dont care much about what is real or what is... fiction."

Uncomfortable silence merged into the conversation, feeling like things are getting depressing, Askad chuckled. "That out of the way, is it possible to just ask for a mission?"

"We tried before that way, but the higher-ups can only assign missions for us to proceed. Gentleman is an exception since he kinda chooses us to finish the job done as soon as possible."

""As soon as possible" eh? You sure about that?"

Shiro kept up an innocent smile until she felt nervous from Askad's unmoving stare at her. "Its favoritism ain't it?"

She sighed. "Truthfully? I dont know, maybe he sees us as his Elite-chore-up-cleaner or something. We dont know, we never received a clear answer from him."

Askad snorted. "So the prick was being a prick before I came huh?" He muttered. "Clearly he is enjoying your curiosity."

Almost after he said that, an announcement went through the PA systems.

*Announcing: Mercenary Askad, please proceed to M.A.T.S. for a mission assignment.* (Mission Assigning Teleportation Signature)

"And I have a feeling that he was listening to our conversation after all." He grumbled while Shiro laughed in amusement to his pain and annoyance.

"Hahahah! See you soon again Askad, I'll give my regards to the others!" She waved her hand as she walked away.

Askad waved back in return before downing his drink and gave out a satisfied carbonated burp. "Makes me wonder how I'm able to do that..." He mused quietly before making his way to the M.A.T.S. room.

After teleporting in about a bunch of times to reach the M.A.T.S, he went towards the receptionist desk which has a big, glowing sign of his name.

"I'm here, the mission good?" Askad said as he pulled the chair slightly and sat on it.

The receptionist nodded without even looking, focused on typing and working on her magic computer and doing stuff to it.

"Yes, you are assigned on a mission to an NC Movie-Categorized Universe-" "Woop dee fucking doo." "- and is considered as tier-ranked: High 6-A."

Askad's eyes widen at the statement, feeling a grin slowly printing onto his face, he nodded. A High 6-A? Its a challenge for him. What he would think that his tier-rank mission limit is somewhere at between 6-C and High 6-C? It's a new set for him. "Is going in solo not recommended?"

The receptionist shook her head. "Single-membered Multiwalker doing this mission is considered suicide by the charts and calculations. Recommended assembling a team or have a team to assist you in this mission."

"Hmmmm..." Troubling, this is the 2nd mission he will go into and now, having a High 6-A is rather... Concerning for the undead. "What NC Movie Universe is the mission being considered?"

"Pacific Rim."

"...Ok, how the hell is High 6-A happen in a movie, of all the movies, Pacific Rim!?" He whisper shouted confusingly.

"The canon in the movie is unexpectedly broken due to an incursion of an unknown interference. It is highly possible for a Gamer to interfere, but since the world-universe is somehow tainted with the 'Dark' as we have detected in it."

Askad's eyes narrowed in concern. If the Dark has managed to slip through the canon-world of Pacific Rim, it is automatically turned into an alternate-universe that is in danger of other world-breaking dangerous that would turn the world-universe of Pacific Rim inside out. Obviously worse possible, gone and dusted.

But then, it cannot be ignored. For every world universes protection is gone, it is vulnerable to the dangers of the multi-universe.

"Argh, sh*t... Then I suppose I'll have a team to assist me in this." He sighed defeatedly.

"Very good." The receptionist nodded as several pictures were brought up in front of him, emitting from a magic gem that resides almost like a holo-projecter from some movie he had forgotten.

"Hoppers Hanz and Jane will be assisting you in dealing with the anomaly."

"Wait, Hoppers? Why the hell am I getting recruits on this? Isn't this a High 6-A tier-ranked mission that needs experienced Multiwalkers to deal with?"

"It would normally have been the procedure, but orders coming from Lord Gentleman himself has relayed this to me, giving it to you." Did he just sense a tone of amusement in the receptionist's voice? "And from him and I quote: _"Let the angry zombie manhandle it with the recruits, he has the experience now on dealing with the Darkness now and he will teach so to the newcomers."_ "

He really could feel his veins suddenly pumping up and some parts are now bursting out. _'That fucking prick...'_

Holding in the urge of wanting to just scream and shout at everyone, everywhere, he sighed heavily in defeat.

"I'll... Accept the mission I suppose."

The receptionist then tapped a button and a word in huge fonts in green saying "Mission Accepted".

 ***Activating D.H. Database***

 **Name:** Hanz (What are the fucking odds?)

 **Element:** None

 **Home-World Universe:** 21st Earth Universe

 **How he became a Multiwalker:** Stormtrooper Corporal Hanz of the 23rd Assault Detachment died in battle against the enemies of the German Empire he had fought to protect. Killed by a bayonet to the stomach, while he was able to return a killing favor to the enemy by detonating a grenade, killing several enemies with him during the enemy trench raid.

Given another chance, he was then reborn as the same old stormtrooper but slightly changed by being fitted with some modernized arsenal and appearance.

 **Division:** Space

 **Personality:** Rash, energetic, adaptable to almost any combat-situations, and despite his hardened look of a demeanor of a soldier, he is unexpectedly gentle to the ones around him.

 **Combat Style:** Rushing into the enemy and stabbing the bayonet into the enemy's stomach. Smashing his enemies face with a sharpen-edge shovel. Adept in both melee combat and in a firefight.

Armed with an upgraded MP40 that has a frigging tactical knife which can be used as a bayonet for the gun, and a Gewehr 43. And several various types of grenades. Namely incendiary, ice, and bolt-to-the-face.

 **Appearance:** A metallic gasmask equipped with night vision and target-finders coming along with a WWII german helmet. Heavy metal bodysuit, adding in metallic plating on the outside against HE bullets. Spaced-armor bitches. (Imagine Wolf Brigade armor. Because holy hell those look badass)

 ***Extracting another D.H. entry file...***

 **Name:** Jane

 **Element:** Psychic

 **Home-World Universe:** Starcraft Franchise (Game)

 **How she became a Multiwalker:** Killed during a Zerg invasion while trying to save dozens of fleeing citizens, sacrificing herself by distracting Zerglings from the survivors, although the survivors managed to escape into a dropship, she wasn't able to survive.

She was then revived with somehow essence of psionic energy from her universe, reborn with said energy and together she is psionic energy made in flesh. (But not exactly powerful as Kerrigan)

 **Division:** Time

 **Personality:** Kind, humble, cheerful, and reckless. Even she can literally destroy anything in her path, she often wishes to use diplomacy and other methods on finishing the mission without killing. And by that, it is a distraction. So, she would be able to do solo missions quite so.

 **Combat Style:** Using her psionics to incapacitate or stun her enemies without killing. She is able to use her psionics without any trouble due to her powers boosted by reborn as a Multiwalker and having magical enchants which somehow able to boost her powers.

Regards of the gifts from the Mercane~

 **Appearance:** Violet hair, caucasian skin color, faintly glowing blue eyes with a weird pupil pattern. Only wearing clothes from the 21st century which she somehow took interested in the era's fashion, she also wore magical metallic pads around her joints that protect her from any harm possible. (Only powers beyond can literally destroy worlds without any difficulty can harm her)

 ***D.H Database Entry ended...***

"Stating course, will we be handling this mission in our own hands same as usual?"

"Not... exactly Walker Askad-san." The receptionist said, with a hint of hesitance.

"...What?" Almost prepared for something more troublesome and challenging this will be for the cause of the mission.

"Gentleman ordered me to tell you that you, and the team assigned, will be restricted with your usual equipment."

Askad would have shouted across the M.A.T.S room if it weren't for the help of his racial emotion suppression passive. "...And what will be changed?"

"You and your team will be restricted greatly in your use of powers, of course, it will not be erased completely for this mission as in case a Cosmic-World Tier-Rank has breached into your mission zone, you are then authorized to fully use your powers without any limit."

The undead felt calm and relief, but only slightly. "Fine... So without our powers, how can we proceed with the mission?"

"You and your team will be taking an... _foreign_ , appearance into the mission zone."

Now that would raise curiosity and suspicion. "And what is this _appearance_ will we be taking?"

"Unfortunately, Gentleman has specifically ordered me not to tell you the full details of your change in limitations, Walker Askad."

The undead groaned in annoyance. Of course, the fucking divine god of a prick decided to NOT tell what should be and what is going on in a High 6-A tier mission! THAT TIER IS NOT SAFE EVEN FOR NEWLY-RECRUITED HOPPERS!

Calmingly taking an unnecessary breath, he spoke in a lowly tone but somehow calm enough that it would have sounded like whispers of mist into the air. "...When in Pacific Rim will we be dropped upon?"

"At about..." The receptionist checking in the time and location for the drop. "the part when three of the Jaegers will be dropped to fight two kaiju, Leatherback, and Otachi."

"Ahhh, so we'll be cutting in and save the Russian from dying eh?"

"That would seem to be the case, Multiwalker Askad-san."

He had no idea why this woman is talking to him in a formal way, but either that, he dont care. At least he had a mission to go to besides staying in the Hall, doing nothing and goofing around with other Multiwalkers. It doesn't annoy him much, but at least he would feel in some action more.

Even he just finished a delivery assignment.

"Alright, so where are the recruits then?" Askad grunted as he slowly stood up.

"The Hoppers are right in M.T.G 12." (M.T.G - Movie-Trasdimensional-Gate)

"Good day to you then." He nodded before quickly making his way to the said gate.

Walking past through some people that looked like the ones he read and watched from both manga and anime series, it felt honestly weird. To actually fucking know that anime is fucking real in this reality of shit-show writing, it really felt somewhat awkward.

Then again, the memories he was given stated that there is even weirder shit than the ones he'd ever witnessed.

Reaching the gate, he saw two figures standing by near the gate.

One was male, heavily armored, ready for trench war. The other was a female, looked like a usual ass teenager. Quite short that her height is below his chest line. She would have passed if it werent for her eyes glowing slightly blue. They seem to be conversing with each other. However, the man seemed to be more reserved. He can tell due because of the body language. While the girl seemed to be excited, whatever runs with him, he felt like he wanted to protect this cute innocence from the Multiverse horrors.

But unfortunately, being a Multiwalker is a fucking job for life whether you like it or not.

But hey, its not like its worse than the fucking Imperium from the 41st millennium.

He swears if he is going to be assigned in the WH40k...

"Hanz and Jane," He spoke, gaining the attention to both of the persons. "I have your names correctly yes?"

"Jawohl!" "Yes, thats us!" Both of them replied. "How did you know though...?" Jane put her finger up to her chin in thought.

"I've been told." He replied before clapping his hands together. "Now, I'll introduce myself. My name is Askad, due to some... orders, I am to be leading of this team. And based on the information I've known, you two are newcomers to this, yes?"

"That is correct herr kapitan." Hanz said firmly as he stood straight like a soldier.

"At ease corporal," He held up his hand in ease. "Anyways, there will be changes for us. We won't be coming in like in our current state."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"I wasnt told the specifics, but I was informed that it would be something different from our appearances as to what boss man says." He muttered at the last part.

"So, are you two geared up and ready? Double check your stuff."

Hanz checked his gear and cocked his guns to ensure they are clean and oiled up. Jane just patted her clothes, maybe she has some stuff inside her clothes? Not sure.

"Were good!" Jane put up a cute thumbs up.

"Inventory is checked and clear to go kapitan." Hanz nodded firmly as he shouldered his rifle.

"Well then, let's move," Askad said as he moved up, with the two following in suit behind him.

Almost as an inch that Askad neared the gate, it suddenly spired up actively. The undead walked through, feeling the abnormality changes circling around his soul and body.

 _'Was this the change that the receptionist was telling about?'_

And then, white filled in his vision.

* * *

 **Pacific Rim**

 **Location: Waters near Hong Kong**

A portal emerges above the ocean waters with three humongous figures then falling down, making a huge disturbance of waves to the waters.

Askad felt the waters creeping in his... bones? What the hell? He opened his eyes and see the water below him, he brought up his hands and his eyes widen in surprise.

His hands were now bones, and maybe with some metals attached to them? Holy hell he is a fucking giant ass skeleton!

He felt a huge weight behind him, feeling his back, he felt something... hard and grabbed it. Raising his front, he was quite surprised by what he examined.

A fucking anchor, a huge ass, metallic, rusty anchor. And are those spikes on his left hand? What the fuck?

 **"Ughhh, my head."** A mechanical voice spoke, feminine. He turned to the source of the voice and was quite surprised for her appearance.

What sighted him was a fucking robot, almost the same size as him if it weren't for his applicable height. Said robot seemed to have a slim appearance, giving off a female look. The colors on the metal were violet being her head with a visor and two glowing dots acting as eyes. Purple and silver seemed to be the main color of the body look for Jane's new body, and a blue symbol of Terran insignia on her pauldrons.

She doesn't seem to have any weapons on her, possibly going in the same arsenal as before. She would possibly use her psionic powers as a weapon it would seem.

 **"We seem to be in the... ocean?"** A rough male, confused yet mechanical voice spoke.

Hanz seems to be the same as Jane; a fucking mech. Although much bulkier yet some parts of his looked like much armored than Cherno Alpha, holy hell. The color scheme were black and grey silver.

Hanz seems to look like from fucking Wolfenstein! But only more mechanical and gears, no flesh to be seen obviously. (Somewhat similar to Wolfenstein power armor from the nazis)

The motherfucker is armed to the teeth. A bigass Gewehr at his back, all metal and are some parts of those wood? What the fuck, a robot sized rifle? Holy sht. A bigass bayonet at his hip, somehow attached magnetically. And, guess it?

A shovel.

A metal, fucking sharped edge shovel.

Because? Why not?

The man, no, mech looked like it could literally destroy both Jaegers and Kaijus with ease.

 **"C-Captain? Is that you?"** Jane said, with her eyes now on Askad. Her voice almost spoke with fear and disbelief. Somehow, awe made it too.

He nodded. **_"Yea, it's me."_** His voice spoke almost like a fucking roar. Or a grumble-like creature that spoke anciently. **_"It appears this is the new change that the higher-ups had informed me."_** He said.

 **"So... Were robots?"** Jane said before jumping up and down in joy. It really looked weird to see a mech jumping giddily. **"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"** She squealed in almost a high pitch that would literally destroy human ears and glass in close distance.

 **"This is... quite a change."** Hanz said in a pleased tone. **"And we are tall as giants?"**

 _ **"You noticed? Ok then, I know Jane, being a robot is quite amazing, but we still have a mission to do."**_ He firmly reminded Jane, the girl who now nodded yet frantically. Like a girl who has received her gift toy and her father told her to properly keep it.

 ** _"Now, let's go save those weakass robots on hold."_** If his face were flesh, he would be seen grinning.

* * *

The fight was not going well.

It was before, but now the tables have been turned.

Crimson Typhoon was caught in by surprise by Otachi, they don't seem to be doing well.

Chemo Alpha was busy fighting against Leatherback, so they couldn't go and help out their comrade.

Striker Eureka was far away from the group, unable to help them out.

Gipsy Danger wasn't enabled for the fight, due to preparations and lack of a co-pilot for battle. And the fucking almost-went-fuck-all scene because of Mako not being able to handle the memory-power of the Jaeger!

It all seem lost as Typhoon was losing the fight, not noticing of a pincer end of Otachi's tail. They would have died if it weren't for an explosion that occurred suddenly.

 ***BOOM*** The explosion went off behind Otachi's back, having the tail to recoil back along with the Kaiju in pain.

"What was that!?" Chuck Hansen shouted off the screen.

"Wait, that wasn't yours?!" One of Wei Brothers responded in confusion. "Then who was that!?

"Command, we don't have another Jaeger right?"

 ***No we don't have, what do you mean?***

And by that response, another explosion appeared and took a chunk of Otachi's hide as it screamed in pain. And by that, it broke canon.

In Shatterdome. . .

"What the hell, is that one of ours?"

"No, its not possible. There are only four confirmed Jaegers left."

Meanwhile, a bit far from the fight. . . Technically miles from the fight. . .

 _ **"Nice shooting, Hanz."** _Askad grinned.

 **"Vielen dank, Captain."** The German mech said normally before casually resuming his firing.

 ** _"Alright,"_ **He turned to Jane. _ **"you know what to do?"**_

 **"Yep!"** She said cheerfully as she lifted up Askad using her psionics, her palms were glowing as she used her powers. And for Askad being lifted up, who was now in a bracing position. **"And good luck sir!"**

 ** _"You bet your ass I will!"_ **And that, he was thrown off towards the fight.

The fight. . .

"Whoever that was, they are helping us!" The elder brother said enthusiastically before a grin appeared in his face. "Lets do this!"

""Wǒmen zǒu ba!"" (Lets go!) - **(Im using google translate so deal with it)**

Crimson Typhoon took the opportunity to charge against Otachi, which was pinned by the shots and unable to move away in time from Typhoon's chain attack.

Otachi took massive damages, but with the unknown shots suddenly now stopped, it relinquished itself as it threw the Jaeger away in a massive distance.

Changing its tactics, the Kaiju then swam towards its comrade to assist in destroying the green Jaeger.

"Oh no, you don't!" The Australian said as it opened up its missile silos and fired towards the swimming Kaiju.

Half of the missiles missed, but the other half managed to hit the Kaiju. However, it only staggers the Kaiju a bit and it was still going towards the fighting Jaeger.

"Cherno! You got another one incoming!"

The Russian mech glanced at the side, noticing a massive ripple of a wave coming towards them, as it was beating the fatass Kaiju.

Cherno would have been ambushed from behind if it weren't for the sudden drop of an unknown object incoming.

 ***There is an unknown object incoming!*** Control shouted in the comms.

"Where! I dont see it!?" Eureka scanned the horizon, not seeing anything but blackness.

 ***Its... Its coming from above!***

With that, they heard a distorted sound as it crashed into the water. Eureka readied another salvo of missiles to the unknown, while Crimson Typhoon just got back up and went back to assist their comrades.

"Can you get me what the hell is that!?" Chuck shouted uneasily.

Before anyone could answer, all eyes that were gazing upon the unknown, had their eyes turned wide open and in disbelief.

A Jaeger-sized giant, which seemingly looked like bone and metal mixed. The skeleton giant's armor was worn, rusted and most of it torn apart from some kind of claw attack. In its hand was a huge anchor, holding it like it was a weapon.

But what made everyone's eyes stun upon, was the giant's eyes.

They were glowing blue.

"What the hell-" Chuck said in disbelief.

"-is that thing...?" Raleigh finished.

The giant recoiled its head and released a loud, massive fucking roar that would have the MUTO's roar being a baby's in comparison.

Yes, i'm comparing it to that. Deal with it m8.

 _ **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Both Jaeger and Kaiju recoiled in pain, the pilots having their hearing incapacitated by the loud roar.

And somehow the helicopters around them managed to take little damage despite how loud the fucking roar was. But with that, they went further back away from the skeleton giant.

With everyone stunned, the giant moved its way towards Cherno. Eureka first to regain themselves, fired missiles at the giant.

"THATS A FUCKING GIANT!"

 ***How is that possible...***

The giant dodged the missiles with surprising ease. As the giant neared the Russian mech, it threw its anchor at Otachi. Hitting it at its body.

Askad, feeling a tug, pulled the chain and carried Otachi with him. The Kaiju struggled to escape from the entanglement, trying to claw itself from the heavy anchor, and using its tail to cut off the chain. But that proven to be useless.

The giant skeleton, with a final pull, grabbed Otachi's neck with its left hand and firmly crushed its neck.

The beast trying to escape, pushing and clawing at the giant, which was proven useless as the giant just ignored its attacks. The Kaiju felt itself weaken, it's struggling fading. Finding the opportunity, Askad pulled the anchor out and cleaved through the motherfucker through its fucking head with the edge.

Blue acidic blood splattered around, hitting the giant but remained unfazed even with its bone and metal corroding from the acid.

The Jaegers were shocked in disbelief. A skeleton giant. How the fuck does such a thing exist? They all wonder.

Everyone but Askad, unaware that Leatherback continued its attack on Cherno. Taking it by surprise. Even with its comrade death and alone against 4 enemies, it would just attack. Trying to take one down before escaping.

"Cherno Alpha is needing assistance!" The Russian pilot shouted through the comms, putting all jaeger pilots returned their composure.

 ***Typhoon, assist Cherno! Eureka, dont attack that giant! It looks like it wants the Kaijus***

Almost by an instant, they said that another explosion occurred. This time, it happened on Leatherback's back... Lol. Stunning the Kaiju.

The jolly green giant took its chance to give payback on the beast. Grabbing a headlock and proceeded to pummel the head with its fists. Crimson arrived to assist Cherno, slashed its hide with their spinning saws. Putting extreme pain to the Kaiju, it desperately knocked Crimson Typhoon on its ass. It wiggled itself from the headlock of Cherno, punching the mech's head which caused the pilots to release its headlock.

The beast ran away from the mechs, trying to escape after a failed attempt to destroy one of the metal giants.

"Its getting away!"

Crimson Typhoon turned its left arm into a Plasmacaster, firing shots at the fleeing Kaiju but missing greatly. Eureka did the same as they were aiming sights at it.

But the skeleton giant got the kill.

The giant whirled its chained anchor around before throwing it towards the Kaiju, hitting it at its side, knocking it down. The skeleton giant rushed towards the downed beast, and proceed to stab its stomach with its left hand.

Being that hand consists of spikes and sharp edges of metal that surrounds it, so yes. Basically, a fucking dagger if used properly.

Ignoring the cries, the giant ripped the beast inside out. Spilling blood and guts to the waters.

And thus the fight was over.

Everyone would have cheered if it weren't for the appearance of the skeleton giant, which turned and stared at the remaining combatants being the Jaegers.

"Command... What now?" One of the chinese brothers said, uneasy from the giant's glare at them.

"Do we attack it or what?" The Russian pilot eagerly asked but also nervous from what they had just witnessed a gory kill.

*Stand down... We dont know what this thing is. But whatever it is, it just destroyed two category 4 Kaijus.* Comms said. *But if it attacks, we attack.*

All Jaegers were staring down at the unknown giant. While they are thankful that none of them got killed or destroyed due to this giant's inference in the fight, but it also gave them an aura of dread from this thing.

The pilots of Gipsy Danger wanted to join in the possible fight so that they would win against this thing should it attack them.

Both sides did nothing for a moment, staring down. The Australian was about to say something but something appeared.

 ***Movement from the East!*** A helicopter notified all comms. Making all eyes, but the skeleton giant, to turn their sights on the East.

"Is it another Kaiju?" The Australian elder said.

"If so, then it's moving way too fast." The chinese elder brother said.

 ***Prepare for another fight then Jaegers.*** Command stated, causing all Jaegers to ready their weapons. Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon regrouped together, while Striker Eureka stood from a fair distance, almost near to the friendly mechs, but far behind.

The Russian and Chinese mech readied their weapons, while the Australian readied its missiles for supporting fire.

 ***Contact!*** As the dots neared them. To their confusion, they weren't able to see any strange movement underneath the water. Was it a system bug?

"...Where the hell is it!?" The Russian pilot looked around.

And to her answer, two massive figures were just dropped from above. Near the skeleton giant. However, the giant didn't move an inch even when two massive splashes were close to it.

"Holy hell, theres more giants!?"

When the lights hit the two unknown beings, it made everyone in disbelief.

Two Jaegers, two new yet unidentified Jaegers.

One seemed to be bulkier, than the other. Hell, it was almost taller than Cherno Alpha. The mech was almost black in color with silver grey trim. In its hand were a giant gun that almost looked like an actual bolt-action rifle with a massive blade that acts like a bayonet on the tip of the gun. In all, the unknown Jaeger looked like it was designed for both close combat and long range. Its head was looked like it was covered by a helmet design from WWII, and a noticeable metallic gasmask.

The other one was smaller than the black one in comparison. Only below chest height. It was slimmer than the one beside it. It actually looked feminine design. The color design was purple and silver. Its head was completely plain and only a visor with two glowing dots that seemed to be like eyes.

"Wait, there are others!?"

 _ **In the command. . .**_

"What is this!? Have you known about this!?"

"I haven't known any of this!" Stacker said. "There are only 24 confirmed built Jaegers deployed and constructed, there is nothing said about anything on these new mechs!"

"Perhaps its some other country," Tendon said nervously, getting the attention of the room. "maybe that they built a Jaeger in secret, I dont know-"

"No, not possible." Hermann countered. "It's impossible to construct a Jaeger without letting out a word of suspicion. The amounts of payment to build such a thing would gain attention to all."

"Nonetheless, we are not sure which side those mechs are in..." Stacker said, making everyone to think whether they are enemies or possible allies.

 _ **Back to the Hong Kong waters. . .**_

"Damn it, what should we do!?" Chuck said impatiently.

"Calm down damn it!" Herc said in annoyance. "We'll just have to wait whether they are friends or foes."

"If we wait, they could just attack us in surprise!"

"Well its too late for a surprise attack!" The father gritted his teeth annoyingly.

"You two, shut up!" Sasha shouted in the comms, causing the son and father to become quiet. "Either you two want to do something stupid, we wont stop you!"

"Hey, their moving!"

They then turned their sights towards the three unknowns. The giant was in the lead, with two of the unknown Jaegers behind. All Jaegers tensed, readying their weapons for a fight.

The trio stopped at a fair distance, to which at a point both sides could just charge at each other in a short time they would clash.

The skeleton let out a low echoey growl.

 **"Please be at ease, we only wish to seek an alliance."** The black mech said, its voice booming and distorting. It almost doesn't sound it was coming from a pilot at all.

"Identify yourselves." The Russian kept its fists up, making a precautionary buckle in case one of them would try to ram against them.

The skeleton growled out but giving some sounds of grunts. **"I am Black Storm. To my left is my companion, Pysker Surge. And to the one in front of us is our leader, a Forsaken Jaeger."**

The skeleton giant let out several growls behind his shoulder, while its eyes still gazing upon the two Jaegers in front. **"And he is one of the original Hunters of Monsters."**

""Hunters of Monsters...?"" The younger of the Wei Brothers muttered.

"Command, what should we do?"

. . .

" "Hunters of Monsters"? " Mako said in confusion.

"No idea what the hell that means, but it doesn't seem like they are _our_ kind of Jaegers." Stacker said, no doubt suspicious and cautious.

"What do you mean?" Herman said in a quiet tone.

"Do any of you notice any some kind of energy generator at the mechs?" That caused almost all present in the room to look at the unknown mechs. For a short time, which seemed to felt like the longest, one of the people said in a shocked tone.

"There's none..." An engineer in the room said.

"Exactly, and what I've been guessing is that these Jaegers are advanced. Way advanced beyond our technology."

"Impossible," One of the scientists said. "such technology couldn't possibly exist."

"But it might," Rayleigh said. "So there's a chance that these guys might be some kind of a secret group?"

"Possible, but there's no way. Why do they appear now? Where were they hiding? If they have more advanced technology than ours, why wouldn't they share it?" Gottlieb mumbled although everyone could hear his words. "Such a thing would able us to benefit us more, we wouldnt have any problems in losing more Jaegers!"

"Maybe they have a reason," Mako said. "Maybe they dont want us to share the same technology because they think we would misuse it?"

"Oh, and pray god, why the hell would we misuse it when humanity is frigging threaten by huge-ass monsters!?" Hermann exclaimed.

 **"And to those who are listening at this... Command Center,"** That caused everyone to just freeze and look at the screen with wide eyes. **"the reason why we appeared is that we believe there is something more dangerous to come."**

"...Ok, how the hell did he know what we're talking about?" One staff member said in disbelief.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Striker Eureka shouted, with its PA systems amplified the pilot's voice across a fair distance.

The black mech looked back at the skeleton, which caused the giant to suddenly shake in an abnormal way. Its body jerking and shifting in a crazed manner.

Two Jaegers took several steps backward, with their weapons raised and everything.

"Dàodi fāshēngle shénme shì?!" (What the hell is happening!?) One of the Wei Brothers shouted, almost in a panic.

Suddenly, the jerking stopped. The skeleton giant raised its head, its glowing eyes seemed to glare at whatever is in sight. And what happened next caused to everyone listening and watching, stop.

 **"My name is Agiwulf, Lord Hunter of Jaegers. And I bring a warning that needs cooperation to you all."**

* * *

 **Oh shit boi**

 **Sorry about that cutscene. I had to rush everything for this sht, and yes, I'm lazy. I mean, this is fucking 7k words of brainstorming and improvising shit!**

 **YOU CANT EXPECT ME TO WORK IT OUT UP TO 15k+ WORDS OF CONTENT, IM A FUCKING BUSY MAN RIGHT NOW!**

 **Anyways, this story is going to continue on now since the Multiwalker Crossover Arc in my RWBY story is over, so yes. This story is back on track.**

 **And also, kindly note. Please vote whatever story I should make in my prof pic. I put up polls for you all to vote on.**

 **Cya, and hope you will read the nxt chap soon.**


	5. Pacific Rim: Mission Complete

**Whaddup?**

 **Going to read the story?**

 **Mk, dont kill yourself from the cringe and wrong grammers then m8**

* * *

"...Holy sh-" Chuck cursed.

"-it" Newton finished, with one of the staff just suddenly fainted in the room. "I'm not the only one hearing this right? Please tell me I've not gone crazy."

"No you did not..." Stacker said in disbelief.

Before anyone could speak more, the skeleton grunted as it looked at the Jaegers in front of it... **"Who amongst you is the leader of this... 'Defense Corp'?"**

"Sir, should we establish contact?"

"..." Stacker was pondering deeply. He doesn't know what this thing is, and how there are other Jaegers constructed without _anyone's_ knowledge. What's more, the concern is that they showed up now when they are prepared for Operation Pitfall.

"Marshal!" Rayleigh snapped his train of thought to attention. "What should we do?"

The old commander glanced around, noticing that all eyes are staring at him, no doubt listening what his next orders will be.

He relented. "Establish a connection to them, we may use them for the mission."

"Sir, you cant be serious-!" One of the personnel interjected.

"God damn I am serious!" He snapped angrily, almost shocked that he answered that in a loud voice too. "Even I don't trust... whatever they are, what are we to do when we are left to god damn four Jaegers left, and that giant skeleton just destroyed two Category 4 Kaijus with almost no damn difficulty! I dont want to risk another fight, and waste other damn Jaegers for Operation Pitfall!"

"We need to inform this to the UN-"

"We dont have no damn time for that!" He turned to the mic. "Tell them to follow you, and head towards for the shore. I'll speak to them."

"Sir, is this a wise decision? The older brother pilot asked.

"Unfortunately... Yes."

The pilots of the Jaegers no doubt were reluctant to comply with Stacker's orders, but they are sure not to start a fight with three new possible opponents. They would seem to have the advantage, but a giant skeleton and two other mechs have some kind of a dangerous aura around them.

"...Follow us, you'll meet up with our leader." Crimson Typhoon said.

The skeleton nodded its head politely. **"You have my thanks. We must make haste then."**

* * *

 _ **{Permission to speak captain}** _Hanz said in a lowly voice, despite they are talking telepathically. The three of them were now walking towards the shore, no doubt someplace where they could talk in a... normal environment.

 ** _{Granted}_** He replied casually.

 ** _{Are you certain that this... Is a wise choice?}_**

 ** _{No doubt it is, if we are going to finish this mission quick as day, then this is one of the ways}_**

 ** _{Why cant we just do it ourselves?}_** Jane asked, her tone curious.

 ** _{Because it would take a long ass time. And according to the movie canon, were nearing the ending of the movie. Positively that there might be some changes once we go to deep underwater. Plus, we saved the Russian and the commie Chinese!}_** He said cheerfully.

 ** _{It does hold... some merit}_**

Askad chuckled. _**{Dont doubt it much. Also, we need their support. It wouldn't really matter if some of them get killed in the end. Besides, we managed to add more numbers to the cause of the mission}**_

 ** _{That or they might get in our way though...}_ **Jane said warily, eyeing at the twitchy Jaegers in front of them. Even with their weapons down, they are still cautious around them.

 _ **{Possible, but it matters none}**_ His tone spoken serious and lowly, causing the two Hoppers to be surprised at the quick change of tone. _**{It only matters are that we do our mission. Cooperating or not, our goal is not withered because of slight mishaps}**_

Hanz nodded as he would as a fucking soldier, while Jane nodded with hesitation. Conflicted on the idea that they may have to kill them from stopping their mission.

As they neared the shore, he could see nearby military vehicles coming around, but only from a distance. The Jaegers stood in front of the beach, acting as a shield for the people down below. While of course Striker Eureka is ordered not to stay close near the unknown assailants for Stacker wants that mech to be on a pristine condition for Operation Pitfall.

 **"Is this suppose to be where we can meet with your leader?"**

"We were ordered to."

 **"Hmmm..."** The skeleton looked down, noticing the people on the beach. No doubt in disbelief that a fucking giant, and a skeleton of all things considered, is real. And that giants even exist before. **"You wouldn't mind now would you?"**

Before any of the Jaegers could ask what it meant, it slowly crouched down. The Jaegers suddenly went in combat stance, just to look awkwardly halfway. The skeleton simply just sat down, slowly and carefully. So that it wouldn't generate a massive wave on the shore, noticing that there are people on the shore.

Jane giggled on how the people, most likely soldiers in hand, in present just gawked at the simple action of her captain. Hanz on the other hand just sighed in amusement.

Before anyone could do anything, a convoy arrived in the scene from the beachside. Askad would have to make a guess that Stacker would meet him up here? Wonder how much surprise he has in hand when he can shrink himself to a comfortable level of a human...

That he can only theorize. But he'll do that some other time, he'll keep up this 'Ancient Warrior in the past' act.

"Well then, how do we talk to that _thing_ from afar?" Hermann asked sarcastically.

 **"I can hear you just fine, human."** Askad said speaking loud enough for the humans below ground to hear him without getting any ear damage. **"I would take it, you are the leader of this... organization?"**

"Holy..."

"How the hell can it hear...?"

"..." People were stunned by how it managed to hear from that afar, with wind blowing and a storm around. Perhaps it has some kind of hearing, even though it seemed impossible because of its a giant ass fucking corpse.

The skeleton's voice was loud, yet in a volume that wont makes anyone's ears bleed from the fucking noise.

Stacker regained his composure and straightened himself. "I am. My name is Stacker, Marshal of Shatterdome."

The skeleton nodded. **"I may have already introduced myself, but I will out of respect. My name is Agiwulf, Lord Hunter of Jaegers. And as you might already know, these are my companions: Black Storm and Pysker Surge."**

"Pleasure to meet you." He nodded. "Forgive me if I may be frank, but I've been meaning to ask you about that, Sir Agiwulf. What do you mean 'Lord Hunter of Jaegers'?" He said suspiciously.

 **"You dont offend me, Marshal."** The skeleton giant chuckled. **"And you seem to misunderstand, I am only a defender of Earth. I do not hunt your era's warriors."** It cackled softly.

"This era... Wait, do you mean you came from the past!?" He exclaimed, his statement made everyone to be surprised to the core.

 **"If you mean by the ways of 'time travel', no. I've come back to life in order to finish this... pest control."** It said lowly. The tone enough made everyone felt a shiver behind their spine.

"I have a question!" Mako said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Mako! Stand down-!"

 **"It's alright, Marshal of the Shatterdome. Let her speak, I wish to know what words will be spoken from her tongue."** He said politely.

Stacker looked at the giant reluctantly before giving Mako permission to speak. "Sir, I dont mean to offend you but... were you a living giant before?"

That question would have met laughter and snickers among the crowd, but seeing a real-life giant, not a robot, made their belief on such a thing to be confusing and disbelieving.

That only cause silence, it made everyone felt nervous. Mako thought that she might have offended the giant in such a way that she was about to apologize.

Askad barked out in laughter, making everyone but the Hoppers, to recoil from its reaction.

 **"Hahahahah, my my girl. You do have a tongue there. And no, you do not offend me in such a way."** He assured the girl. **"And to your question, yes. I _was_ a giant. Now I find myself to believe that I'm somewhat resurrected as a revenant."**

Murmurs rose up from the crowd.

"Sir Agiwulf, I would like to ask you something," The Marshal said. Causing the giant to lean slightly forward. The people recoiled from such movement, it also scared some easily-scared people to move several steps backward.

 **"Go on."**

"...Why have you made an appearance just now? Why not before when the Kaijus' first appear?"

The giant made a snorting expression. It almost looked like the skeleton giant wasnt actually a skeleton at all. **"Such a stupid question. Are you really that a fool, Marshal?"**

The giant continued. **"I have been dead for who knows how long! And I had just been resurrected by these two,"** He motioned behind him, Jane and Hanz. **"they have informed me of what has happened in this day. And ever since our brethren had held off the masters of these beasts, do you really think we would live properly afterward? No!"** His voice boomed, causing a shockwave of air to push them back.

 **"From what I've been told, it has been thousands of years! Possibly more than a myrialian!"** The mechs beside the giant looked at it, almost worried. How they could tell, is that they held the giant back in case it might lash out to them.

"Ummm, question Sir Agiwulf?" Hermann said, almost regretfully as the giant's head loomed towards him.

 **"What is it?"** The giant seems to look like it was calming down.

"I... I'm curious, what do you mean by a... was it the word 'myrialan' you just spoke?" The doctor said carefully, not wanting to agitate the living skeleton more.

 **"It means _tens of thousand years_ in the language of the giants."** Askad then relaxed his movement, leaning backward as he spoke. Causing some people to gasp in disbelief at the statement. **"I would guess that such language of ours is gone I suppose?"**

"Yes... We never heard such language before. I dont think there are any records of it... Wait, did you said it means tens of thousands of years?! You exist that long before!?"

"And you've fought Kaiju before!?" Rayleigh spoke out this time. It confused Askad, the former pilot of Gipsy Danger never spoke out unless it involves someone he had known or had the same interests. Or that he just reacted out of will.

 **"It was a destructive war against the beasts,"** The skeleton nodded his head as he spoke his words grimly. **"But that is a story for another time... That if I were to stay on this pile of dirt until I've finished my life-oath."**

"'Life-oath?' What is that?" Stacker found himself curious.

 **"Its simply an oath, but much more serious. A life-oath is something that you should take it until you finished it, and by finish, you _will_ finish it no matter what it bloody takes."**

"And... what is that oath?"

 **"...To finish this bloody war once and for all. And to find the masters of Kaiju and kill them all."**

* * *

 **The Hub. . .**

The group of certain individuals returned from their mission: to find the anomaly in the world of Game of Thrones; King's Landing and remove it from the world.

It was quite a journey, nearly taking almost a month to finish it.

But time flows differently in The Hub. From a month in the mission there, the resting place for Multiwalkers The Hub time was just only but a day.

Although the time flows in a random way. But the minimization is rather on a day or a week. And the mission time would date about a full year, to years.

Anyways, back to the group. It was the same certain people which Askad had met.

"Alright, cya boys!" James Flames waved his byes as he went towards a bar at a far corner.

"So, you two got some friendly relations with one another now?"

 _ **"Only a little..."**_ Death White said. His breath but a hiss of cold air. It almost felt like death speaking in such coldness. _ **"But I still dont like him..."**_

"Meh, you'll get used to it." Jonathan shrugged. "It's not like you cant avoid him or anything. It's most likely in the future that you will work with him again."

 _ **"True..."**_ He sighed, releasing freezing air. _**"But his... personality annoys me."**_

"Like Fire and Ice, both hate each other." Neramo commented with a grin.

 _ **"True... But both can mingle with each other if they would like it."**_ His voice was almost distant. Referencing a couple who also had similar abilities such as them.

"Welp, take a rest now bud!"

The Iceman nodded his head before silently walked away, with a trail of freezing air.

"So... R&R?"

The two shrugged. "Eh, why the hell not."

The trio went towards the canteen section of the Hub and got some food. Pizza, noodles, some drinks, etc.

"I'ma take a rest for now. Took too many missions that it almost made it unsatisfying..."

"Don't you mean tired?" Neramo deadpanned.

"You know what I meant!" Jon exclaimed.

"Are we going in for another mission?" Specter asked as he quietly sips in some noodles.

"Please no..." Muttered Jon.

"Nah," That made Jon sigh in relief. "we did too much in my book. I mean, we still haven't gotten our paycheck yet."

"That's what you're worried about?" Jon deadpanned.

"Aw hell nah, I'm just worried about you being a virgin ass for the past century."

"You sonofa-!" Before Jon could lunge at Neramo, Specter simply sighed.

"I would like to sit and watch you two fight each other, but can we at least talk something else other than childish reasons?" He said.

"..." That caused Jon to stop and see the logic in that. He is fucking at least 200 years old now! Since age doesnt apply in the fucking Hub, since some planes or dimensions literally dont follow the same time flow in a universe. Depends on which universe your on...

"The dude has potential, I'll give him that, but from what I saw; it looks like he has some tricks up his sleeve." Neramo said as he took a big bite on his pizza.

"He did say that he is undead, though I wonder how he die..."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not." Jon said. "We dont know if that was his real form yet back in the Akame Ga Kill world."

"50-50 chance. But I'd guess that the prick is some edge lord for all we know..."

"You know that's gonna hurt some of the fellows around right?" Jon said as he glanced around warily. True that some idiots are edge lords, some of them are fondly annoying at times, but few of those said people happen to be competent in a way.

"Like I care," Neramo huffed. "What's true is true, you can't hide it for that frigging long anyways."

"I'm curious about how Askad managed to gain the attention of Gentleman." Specter curiously said.

"Doesnt that happen to like most of the time? The lazy bastard of a god takes in people-"

"Only when he finds them competent and worthy of being reincarnated." Jon interjected.

"True, but still a prick. Even though I respect him and such."

"What? You acting like an Angry Marine now?"

"Shut up, I'm not Fucking Soup. The man is angry all the time, and generally speaking; he is a literal badass."

"Yeah, even though you could beat him no sweat."

"Thats cause Boss gave me a limiter!" Neramo grunted irritably.

"Because your power on time gains no bounds."

"Hey! I do what I want it my powers! I can beat up fucking Broly with a single punch!"

"Oh really? Guess what? I can beat him just by touching him."

"Ah my mistake, I can win against him with just my pinkie."

"Would you two idiots stop squabbling around like children?" Specter pleaded, even though inwardly he wanted to see how they'll argue on this, witnessing every single. Fucking. Time. They stop by and rest in the Hub.

""FUCK OFF SPECTER!""

The ghost could only sigh in annoyance as he silently ate his noodles. Though he is curious to see how the mission of a certain newcomer will manage to go through.

How he know?

He asked.

Its that fucking simple boys.

* * *

 **Back to the Pacfic Rim World. . .**

With _alotttt_ of fucking convincing, and of course some world class bullshittery acting, Askad managed to convince Marshal and some others of Shatterdome, that they will assist them in dropping the bomb in the Breach.

There were of course some offers from the certain doctors on trying to research samples of technology from Black Storm (Hanz) and Pysker Surge (Jane).

They asked on what weapons does Pysker Surge has, because she literally didnt carry anything at all. No weapons to be seen, the mech's too thin and doesn't appear to be strength or power base type of a Jaeger mech. Almost basically useless.

They were literally surprised when the feminine mech used her psionic powers to levitate Cherno Alpha. And the russian mech is one of the heaviest out of the four!

That caused people to debate whether its some new advanced technology that has been kept a secret from both the public and government and the other thought it was some magic ability it pulled up.

Both ideas were logical. And since a giant ass skeleton just stated before it was living almost _tens_ of thousands of years ago, and that giants had existed back then, it was no laughing matter that magic exists ever since.

Inwardly, Jane smiled smugly at the faces of the ones who asked what her weapons are.

It also goes the same for Hanz, who kept a vigilant eye outside of Shatterdome, scanning the horizon like a guard.

They were questioning how in the world they were able to create a rifle that is Jaeger sized, and credits to some people, they knew that the design was almost similar to a Geweher rifle.

Black Storm told them that it's classified. The engineers were disappointing that they weren't able to gain any technical information that they would use for Shatterdome's Jaegers.

The Marshal offered the two to have some check ups on their systems and all, and checking the pilots as well. But the two refused on the offer.

They would have thought that the pilots were keeping their identities a secret or something, or that they don't like having their Jaegers checked up and ready for Operation Pitfall. But those thoughts were immediately replaced with doubts when the two said that there is no one inside them and that they stated that they are AIs operating the mechs.

And of course, fucking pure act and master art of bullshittery.

Anyways, with Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon not dead and with some unexpected backup, their chances on survival on the Breach is high.

Black Storm requested another nuke, but was politely declined. The idea was that to have another nuke in case the other one, which is going to be equipped on Striker Eureka, is detonated desperately or the Jaeger is dead.

Hanz would have retorted if Askad hadnt told him to stand down. The WWI soldier was willing to have another nuke, but Askad assured him that there'll be another plan set.

All was set. However, they weren't able to acquire a new, fresh Kaiju brain. To the disappointment of Newton and Stacker, the skeleton giant apologized for the inconvenience but reasoned that he hadn't known about it so its almost barely its fault.

With Hanz outside, Jane and Askad were the only ones in the Shatterdome's hanger. The black soldier would have been able to get in, but he rather stays outside. Even though Stacker assured that another wave would happen only the next two days, but you can never be too careful.

Plus, the Jaeger's deployment is slower if they are in the hanger, with one outside, they'd be able to reinforce the front.

Anyways, inside of Shattedome's Hanger...

Lots of people were eyeing the duo. Askad was sitting down, cross-legged, on a spot that was clear from things.

Jane, being shorter and smaller than Askad and Hanz. (Again, in real form, she is somewhere at the chest height of Hanz, but some meter shorter than Askad by a head)

Crowds of both workers and staff eyed on the two giants. But that didn't last long when the superiors ordered them all to continue their work. It gave out some disappointment, but it was needed. They need to repair and arm the Jaegers in order to prepare for the operation and to finish this damn war once and for all.

Askad was observing the workers, and the repairs done to the Jaegers in the bay. He was thinking about what kind of anomaly they are dealing with. Intel said that its something that involves with a Gamer, but somehow that went to static. The Dark was most likely the one to affect this world.

But something the hell doesn't add the fuck up.

He had asked anything unusual other than the Kaiju pop-ups. None were even directed or related anything similar to the Dark.

His first thought that it appeared in this part of the timeline, somewhere near the part of the Breach.

"Mr skeleton sir!" A man shouted, snapping Askad from his train of thought. He looked down and saw a certain Kaiju groupie. Newton.

The bastard who betrayed humanity.

 _'Then again, he hadnt done it yet...'_ He narrowed his nonexisting brows.

"Hello, sir... uh, skeleton giant?"

 **"My name is Agiwulf,"** He gruffed plainly, almost with a hint of annoyance. **"what do you wish from me, little human?"**

"U-Ummm I want to ask some questions, regarding your experience with the Kaijus?"

He raised a brow, almost amused. Knowing him, he might possibly ask about the connections in Drifting into a Kaiju's mind.

 **"Speak."**

"T-The Kaijus, is it possible that they are just... creations?"

 **"...You werent informed of this were you?"**

"Huh?" The doctor blinked.

Askad leaned forward, causing the human to unconsciously step back several times. It also gains some attention to the people around them, actually almost everyone who noticed a movement from the skeleton giant.

 **"The Kaiju are merely beasts sent by little bastards, almost the size of you humans. Precursors, as they are known."**

"So you know them..." Newton mumbled in disbelief.

 **"You ask this question, no wonder why..."** Askad said in a furious tone, making people tense up from his tone. "No wonder why you felt the same presence of the Kaiju's..."

"H-How did you-"

 **"SILENCE!"** The giant boomed with power. Everyone in Shatterdome heard its voice. Those in the hanger fell on their backs or somewhere knocked off from their feet. Jane also looked at Askad in concern. Not knowing what's going on. **"Your incompetence had led the Precursors to send in their beasts to destroy your last remaining warriors, if not for our intervention, then you're chance on survival is doomed."**

"Hey! I didn't know that was going to happen!" The doctor retorted.

 **"You should!"** He grunted before calming himself. **"...I would apologize for my outburst, but I won't. Your actions almost doomed this world's chance of survival. Let alone live. Now begone, I wish to send me from this conversation."**

 ** _"Captain!"_** Jane hovered towards him. Her voice was spoken in a graceful tone. _**"Why are you mad?"**_

 _'Perfect timing...'_

 **"You have heard why."** He grunted in response. **"This fool has almost done a foolish action that would cost this world's life."**

 **"But you already know why, so stop being so angry."** She pleaded. **"What he did was a mistake, he hadn't known the consequences in merging minds with a Beast. If he had known, then he wouldn't have done it. So please, stop being angry."**

If Askad had a face right now, his frown would have become a small smile.

 _'...You are really pure, no matter what many people think of you.'_ He thought.

 **He turned his head back to Newton, his face both in mixed emotions. Fear, awe, disbelief, and relief.**

 **"...Do not make another foolish action ever again human."** He said. **"Because if you do,"** He loomed his head over the cowering doctor. **"I guarantee that you will experience immense pain, that you would wish that death comes for you."**

"Y-Y-Yeah! I wont!" The doctor then ran away, like fire was chasing behind him.

 _ **{Captain, why do you need to do that?}**_ Jane spoke in telepathy, knowing that there is something else that her Captain spoke angrily on the human doctor.

 _ **{In order for the stupid Uprising movie not to happen}**_

 _ **{You mean the sequel?}**_

 _ **{Yes, the damn thing was so stupid that I wish for it not to happen}**_

 _ **{But, would that mess the timeline?}**_

He snorted. _**{As if this is canon enough, this world's timeline is already broken the moment we showed our existence to all}**_

. . .

Twas the beginning of a new day.

A new day to begin Operation Pitfall.

The final assault against the Kaiju invasion once and for all.

The Marshal would have offered them a drop, but unfortunately, Black Storm and Pysker Surge dont seem to have any detachment parts that enable the Jaegers to drop and release.

And fortunately, Jane just made them remembered that by simply lifting Askad and Hanz in the air. Stacker asked if she could do that to the other Jaegers, but she reasoned that she can only hold at least 2. If more than that, her amplifiers would break from the stress. Rendering her useless afterward.

Which was of course, a fucking lie. But it convinced him otherwise.

So Jane just used her enhanced psionic amplifiers to carry Askad and Hanz up in the air, following the Jaegers from behind.

 _ **{Huh, this really isnt that bad}** _Askad mused as he 'flew' through the air. **_{We should have done this before}_**

 ** _{What do you mean 'done this before'? This is our first mission together Captain!}_**

 ** _{Really...? Ah shoot, I think I forgot}_ **He joked.

 ** _{Captain, please do not joke when we are in a mission}_** Hanz said stoically.

 ** _{Soldier, its to lift some spirits up. We cant go on a mission with low morale, its dangerous}_** He replied.

 _ **{...Makes sense}**_

"Hey!" Striker Eureka's speakers boomed. "We're nearing our target now, get ready!"

 **"Alright!"** Askad nodded. Even though the pilots couldn't really see the giant skeleton nod.

Nearing the drop point, Askad drew out his giant-ass rusty anchor. Hanz pulled out his rifle and attached a bayonet, also changing his mags with ammunition that would enable him to shoot underwater.

 _'I swear, why the hell am I hearing boss music...?' (Pacific Rim Theme)_

The moment the chinooks stopped above the waters, the Jaegers then dropped, putting up a big ass splash.

Jane released her psionic hold on the two and dropped down to the waters. She, however, just descended slowly using her psionics.

Askad simply grunted at her action, letting two big ass dudes just drop down hard on, while she gets to be a frigging lady and gracefully looked like an angel that descended from the grey heavens.

"Alright, Jaegers all port sealed, ready to submerge." Striker Eureka stated, causing the rest to follow in suit.

"All ports sealed, ready to submerge."

"Ports are sealed, ready to dive in."

"Gangkou shì mìfēng de, hěn hao qù." (Ports are sealed, were good to go)

Jane and Hanz felt their ports sealed up on its own. Askad simply just went to the Jaeger's right flank, diving in.

Going 200 feet underwater, Black Storm and Pysker Surge went up to the flanks. Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha getting the idea, they surrounded Striker Eureka in a circle, guarding the bomb carrier.

 **"Kaiju, 160 meters, 10 o'clock!"** Jane notified to them all, causing them to look at the direction she pointed at.

True to her word, a Kaiju appeared swimming. It was close, but not close enough for them to engage combat. It looked like it was scouting the enemy's strength.

At least Askad and the others thought so.

"Come mon! Were 600 meters from the drop!"

 **"Ignore them, if you have to reach the damn Breach you slow metallaloids!"** Askad said before swimming ahead. **"Storm, Pysker, stay with them. Protect the one carrying that contraption!"**

 _ **"But sir what about-"**_ Askad ignored her worries as he swam ahead to the Breach.

"Uhhh, is your leader gonna be ok? It's dangerous to go ahead alone there." Mako said, concerned.

Jane sighed. _**"I think so. He is quite older than us, so I suppose he has some experience."**_

"Hah! We're talking about a walking, ancient skeleton warrior from the past! I doubt that he's gonna have any trouble on fighting one of them!" Chuck said confidentially.

Almost the moment he said that a Kaiju appeared out of nowhere and knocked Cherno aside.

"ARGHHH!" The russian pilots grunted by the force knocked, and pain. Circuits around the mech were sparking and the mech absorbed some heavy damage.

"Kaiju!"

Hanz aimed and took several shots at the Kaiju, Jane fired her psionic bolts as well. Their shots managed to hit but only a few while the rest were missed by an inch.

 _ **"Keep your guard! There might be others!"**_ Hanz warned, making the pilots scan their surroundings.

"I dont see any-!"

"There!"

Another one appeared, however, this one appeared too slim. Almost build for speed, yet its appearance seems to be armored. Like a crocodile. The Kaiju was about to crash upon Crimson Typhoon, the mech was a bit too slow to dodge in time, but Black Storm managed to stop its charge by stabbing the motherfucker with his bayonet on its head. Blue blood was dispersed around the water.

 _ **"Go! We'll guard your rear!"**_ The black mech shouted before skewering the Kaiju's head completely.

Jane went to fallen Jaeger and assisted it, repairing some internal damage. The pilots were at disbelief at the sights of their cockpit being fixed, but they were thankful nonetheless.

Cherno Alpha gave their thanks before noticing another Kaiju coming right at them. "Behind you!"

Jane looked just in time and unleashed a psionic blast at the lizard fucker. Stopping the Kaiju charge, she lashed out lighting from her amplifiers and fried the fucker to death.

"Ignore everything and just run straight for it!" Gipsy shouted through the comms. "You need to drop that bomb!"

"We're getting close damn it!" The Australasian mech stomped its way on the ocean floor. With Gipsy and Crimson by the sides and weapons out.

Out of nowhere, a skeleton giant crashed in front of them at the rock wall.

"Agiwulf! What happened-!"

A massive Kaiju answered. Its appearance was black as fuck (Not racist), it has 3 heads with teeth almost as sharp as a sword. It's hide were covered with a mix of stone, chunks of metal and flesh. Its limbs were as thick from Leatherback's. It's body size was almost the same as a fucking Ultralisk from SCII, but much bigger.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That..."

"Tā de jùdà..." (Its massive...) The younger chinese pilot muttered.

It was a Mega Kaiju.

 **"What the hell are you fools gawking about!?"** Askad's voice snapped out their awe. **"Go and destroy that fucking rift!"**

Striker immediately just ran towards the ravine, the Kaiju seemed to notice the silver mech and went towards it.

Crimson went to its side and attacked its stomach. Its saw blades barely cutting through its tough skin armor.

The Mega Kaiju briefly roared in pain before punching delivering a punch at the red mech. The mech dodges its attack by jumping backward, but unfortunately it took a hit. However, they were able to minimize the damage by falling backward and blocking its punch.

"GAH!"

Gipsy armed the plasmacaster and fired at the Mega Kaiju. The shots barely pierced through its armor. Realizing that range weapons are useless, Gipsy activated their swords and prepared for close combat.

As the Mega Kaiju was rushing towards the tiny blue bot, a giant skeleton body slammed that big fuck, managing to stumble it. Askad quickly brought up his anchor and stabbed that sht into its gut.

And the beast roared like there's no tomorrow.

One of the heads grabbed Askad with its mouth, crashing his bones before throwing it aside. Seeing the annoyance was down, the Mega Kaiju returned its sights on the tiny blue bot.

"Oh shit!" Gipsy Danger exclaimed.

The Mega Kaiju was about to charge again but a certain green mech fell on top of the beast. Cherno Alpha wasted no time in grabbing one of the necks and ripped it apart.

1 head down, two more to go.

One of the remaining heads bit down on the green mech's arm, crushing it with force of its mouth. Before the other head could finish it off, an explosion hurt upon one of the heads.

Black Storm fired several shots before jumping down from the cliff and charged the Mega Kaiju with bayonet tactics. Puncturing through the monster's hide, the beast roared before raising its claws and swiping at the black mech.

Hanz tried to pull his rifle but feeling it stuck, he let go of his rifle and pulled out his shovel. Stabbing through the monster's claw, injuring it. But he was thrown away, destroying parts of his torso.

He is still alive but wounded. But thankfully not life-threatening due to his heavy armor being able to absorb the impact with his shock absorbers that were installed in his systems armor.

 **"Gipsy!"** Askad turned to the blue mech. **"Protect the damn your comrade, we'll deal with this monstrosity!"**

The pilots in the blue mech were hesitant, but reluctantly went after for Striker Eureka.

Cherno was still dealing some damage to the beast before finally getting ripped apart. The deaths of the pilots screamed in the suffocation of air, water filling into the cockpit. And finally they were given a quick death when one of the heads pierced through the Jaeger's torso.

 _'Damn it, this is the anomaly? Fk, so I guess were in some alternate world here. So the Jaegers dont win in this world after all... At least were here,'_ He grinned as he brandished his anchor once more. _'were gonna change that fucking ending you world cunt.'_

 _'Well, at least the Russians lasted this long.'_ The beast took out Hanz's rifle which was stuck on its front body and crushed it to pieces.

 **"BRING IT ON YOU SEA BISCUIT!"** Askad shouted.

The beast roared in response.

Both then rushed at each other.

 _ **"Captain!"**_ Hanz struggled to get up, the impact delivered to him damaged the circuit systems that affected his legs. The tiny repair bots were repairing the damage, but him being underwater, the repairs would take longer than usual.

 **"Something vicious and vile is taking shape."** Askad began to sang as he dodged an attack from the left, before closing in below its chest. **"Hatching out of the darkness as it wakes."**

He delivered an uppercut with the anchor on one of the heads before grabbing the other one and stabbing its neck with his bone edge fingers. **"Going after a sweet forbidden fruit."**

Slowly, he ripped the fucking head apart. **"Evil has never felt so fucking good! I steal your sanity, betray your heart and let it bleed."** Tossing the fucking ugly thing aside and almost just in time to see the last Mega Kaiju's head to breathe out a sonic attack. It may not damage his hearing a lot, but it threw him off from the beast quite like through a slingshot.

Askad was tired of being thrown around, he stabbed the crooked edge of the anchor, halting the force of the throw.

The skeleton giant rushed again, with the anchor raised high. The beast tried to stop the charging skeleton by lunging its arms at it, but Askad managed to dodge them.

 **"Burn down your paradise and drain your love!"** Askad closed distance and swing with all his might, pummeling the motherfucking beast and the anchor managed to dig deep into the beast's chest. The ribs crushed, the organs are threatening to come out, the beast was now close to dying.

 **"FUCKING DIE!"** Askad pushed his arm deep into the beast's body and swiftly grabbed the glowing, beating blue heart out.

 **"...Thats one big arse heart."** He commented before crushing it. Almost then, the Mega Kaiju collapsed. Thus, its finally fucking dead.

 **"Oi!"** He shouted to Hanz. **"You alright there?"**

 _ **"...I was very concerned that you wont be able to make it out sir."**_ He responded, his legs were mostly repaired and entirely functional. _**"The monster was twice your size."**_

Askad chuckled. **"Thats almost a compliment you gave me. But in all doubts aside, I've fought bigger monsters than this little bugger."** He pointed at the dead Kaiju. **"Anyways, lets get a move on. There might be another one waiting for the two."**

Hanz nodded and followed the Askad from behind. The tall mech soldier was in bitter emotions when he turned his sights on his ruined rifle, no doubt angry about it. But at least he has his trusty ol shovel.

A utility tool that can both kill and build.

And what a good tool that is.

They noticed Striker Eureka its blades active, same goes to Gipsy Danger. Why? Because in front of them is an octopus Kaiju. Slattern.

 **"You two! Retreat! Dont let it's tails hit you!"** Askad shouted. **"You cant make a hit on that thing!"**

"What do you mean!? We can beat this fucker-!"

Slattern moved quick, too damn quick. It attacks Eureka with its tails before the Australian Jaeger could block them. Hanz braced and caught the mech, the force pushed him back, but it minimized the mech's damage at least.

 **"Blue!"** Gipsy looked at the skeleton. **"On me! Get that thing's attention! Cut up its tails if it swings at you!"**

"Roger!" The blue mech tuned up its plasmacaster and fired shots at the beast. Two shots hit, but the other shots missed due to the flexibility of the Kaiju when underwater. Apparently, the bastards are obviously good in this kind of environment.

The Slattern was about to rush the blue mech if not for Askad to throw his anchor at the Kaiju's face. Disorienting it, the skeleton took this chance to grapple the monster and brought the damn shit down to the ocean floor.

 **"Stab it!"** Askad shouted, even with his empowered body that increases his strength, the Kaiju struggled to escape from the skeleton's grip. **"THRUST THAT BLOODY SWORD OF YOURS INTO ITS HEAD!"**

Gipsy Danger didnt need to reply as they quickly thrust the arm blade into the Kaiju's thick skull.

Another beast dead.

Askad mentally sighed in relief. With the Kaijus that were defending outside of Breach, the Jaegers could now drop the nuke into the realm of the Precursors.

The battle is done. Operation Pitfall has succeeded.

 _'That was the anomaly... But it was declared as a High 6-A, no way this shit would be done so easily. Unless...'_

He widens his eyes at the realization. **"STAND GUARD!"** He shouted. **"Theres something wrong!"**

"What? What do you mean? There's nothing on the scanners." Raleigh said while looking around.

 **"There is no way this would be an easy end you fool."** He said annoyingly. **"The Precursors dont send them like this, there is something wrong..."**

Listening to the ancient warrior's words, they looked around and readied for another attack. They could only see nothing but water and darkness.

"...I dont see anything. Are you sure there's something out there?"

 **"Don't doubt me you human fool,"** He growled. **"You dont know to survive a fight against these monsters for a long time."**

Before the pilot could retort back, the ground suddenly exploded. The Jaegers and the Multiwalkers stood fast, weapons at ready.

"Oh. My. God..."

"What the hell is that thing...?"

 **"...Of all the things that would appear, why this...?"** Askad mumbled beneath his breath.

It was a fucking Brutalisk from Starcraft II. How in the universes above all, did this thing managed to get into Pacific Rim!?

Hell, the damn fucking zerg was bigger than the 3-headed Mega Kaiju!

But something is off about the Brutalisk. Instead of its usual dark purple color scheme, it's covered in blackish ink that seems to move around its body. The substance keeps on moving around like its flesh, alive at least.

There were black tentacles that seem to wave wildly, almost out of control. And the fucker got six Kaiser blades. SIX!

 _'Is this zerg fucking infected with the Profound Darkness from Phantasy Star!? WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ He shouted in his mind while he gritted his teeth in annoyance and irritation.

The infected Brutalisk suddenly charged at the bewildered hunters. They dodged to the sides, but the Jaegers took damage from one of its wild tentacles that managed to hit Gipsy Danger when they were in process in dodging.

"GAH!"

"We took some damage, but not critical of sorts!" Rayleigh reported.

"What the hell is that thing!? Its bigger than that 3 headed fuck!" Chuck cursed as they slowly stood back up.

The Multiwalkers wasted no time and immediately went full-on melee at the fucking mega-sized Brutalisk the moment it crashed onto them.

 **"Drop the bomb! We got its attention to us!"** Askad shouted before blocking one of its incoming mandibles.

"You wont make-!"

 **"DO IT YOU PUNY TINY LITTLE SHIT!"** Askad roared back, making the pilots flinch at the sound of the volume. **"DESTROY THE BREACH, THEN HELP US OUT ON THIS BEAST!"** Askad, with the infected Brutalisk on his tail, ran away from the Jaegers along with Hanz.

The two idle Jaegers hesitated before reluctantly going towards the ravine. Striker Eureka was on proceeding on dropping the nuke into the Breach.

Meanwhile, back at the _fight_.

 **"God damn this fucker is fast!"** Askad ducked just in time as a wild tentacle crashed into an ocean wall. "Die you fucked up abomination!" He swung his anchor down onto the Zerg's mandible before twisting it outwards, breaking its left kaiser blade.

The zerg roared in anger as it swiped the skeleton giant, throwing it a fair good distance away.

Hanz flanked the zerg, bashing his trusty shovel onto its skeletonized, armored hide before blocking its attack and thrown off to a nearby seamount. The zerg closed in, thrusting its kaiser blades onto Hanz, but the black mech grabbed the main kaiser blades, halting them in place. But with effort.

 _ **"Rghhhh..."**_ Hanz grunted in struggled agony. His repair bots were rushing to fix the damages, and with the zerg's tentacles lashing wildly at his armor and parts of the exposed circuits is not helping in any way.

Before Brutalisk would finish him off, a spear made of stone suddenly appeared out of nowhere and struck at the Brutalisk's head, making it stumble aside.

Hanz released his breathe he never thought he was holding in, and also cause he's fucking robotic as well and looked to where the spear was thrown, with the spear angled slightly downwards, it was thrown from the cliff.

It was Jane with her amplifier outward. Crimson Typhoon seemed to take some damage, but nothing major.

 ** _"Ha- Black Storm!"_** Jane shouted. _**"Are you alright!?"**_

Hanz merely gave her a thumbs up before looking back at the Brutalisk. The damn beast took a spear to the head, and it wasn't enough.

 ** _"What manner of abomination are you...?"_** Hanz muttered before drawing out his spare bayonet.

"What kind of Kaiju is that...?" The older brother of the Crimson Typhoon said slowly, raising his weapons at ready.

 _ **"This isnt a Kaiju."**_ Black Storm said. _**"Its one of nature's creatures."**_

The Chinese mech's head turned towards him, obviously, the pilot's reaction was of shock and disbelief.

 _ **"Observe its blood,"**_ He continued. _**"Instead of the usual glowing blue, acidic blood, the Kaiju have, its dark purple."**_

"This thing is non-Kaiju!? Impossible!"

 ** _"Yet the evidence is a fact and right in front of us."_** Hanz replied sarcastically. _**"It's armor is thick, I'm not certain of its weakness, but its faster than it looks."**_

The Brutalisk managed to remove and destroy the stone spear stuck in its skull before giving out a roar of anger.

 _ **"However speed is key, dont let it corner you."**_

"Roger." The pilot said before reporting the encounter with the Brutalisk. No doubt this would confuse the ones back in Shatterdome.

With that, Jane fired several psionic bolts at the zerg. The infected zerg shrugged the bolts off, only denting its armored hide. That caused the Brutalisk to charge at them relentlessly. Almost feral than before.

 _'Primal Zerg? That would explain it's strength then...'_ Hanz thought in narrow suspicion.

Askad intercepted with an anchor to its legs. Making it fall down to the ground. The tentacles managed to grab hold of him and held him up, with the intent on tearing him apart.

 **"GAHHHHHHHHHH!"** He shouted in agony. _'So this is what pain feels like... Damn...'_

 _ **"Captain!"**_ Jane shouted in great concern before throwing in a psionic blast. However, it wasn't a normal psionic blast. With the amplifiers boosting, and emotions swirling around her mind, the blast was filled greater in dangerous energy.

Imagine that spirit bomb from DBZ? Yeah.

The psionic blast crashed onto the gigantic zerg, burning almost all the flesh away. The zerg roared out in pain before its head collapsed down to the ground.

And with that, the Brutalisk is dealt with. Yeah, that quick people. I dont like writing action scenes here, it's hard to deal with it. I like talking and reacting to stories like this.

Everyone in present was shocked by what has happened. Before anyone could do anything, Jane suddenly collapsed, making everyone to go close to her in concern.

 _ **"Psyker!"**_ Hanz ran towards her, kneeling down beside her. Not risking on touching her because it might cause some damage.

"Is she alright?" Crimson Typhoon asked with concern.

 ** _"She's... temporarily offline, but alive,"_** Hanz said with a sigh of relief. He had to play an act on being robotic. It would mean suspicion and draw questions if they knew what they are truly. _**"She'll be fine."**_

The pilot nodded his head before relaying back to command.

Askad slowly walked up towards them, his bones were visibly cracked. If one were to look close enough, the bones were slowly mending back.

 **"Damn that beast,"** Askad grunted in pain in his bones. **"stupid Nature's Ascendants are annoying to deal with. Suicide if dealt alone too."**

"'Nature's Ascendants'?" The brothers asked in curiosity.

 **"You didnt encounter them before?"** He was answered with a shake of a head, no. **"Then you're lucky were this many. Because those beasts are damn near hard to deal with if you are not careful."**

"Then... How did Pysker Surge manage to beat that _thing_?" Crimson Typhoon motioned at the dead zerg corpse.

 **"Heh, energies from the world itself my dear boy."**

Before they could ask what he meant by that, they heard voices from the other Jaegers in the comms. "We dropped the payload, ETA on the bomb reaching the Breach... about 10 minutes!"

That caused everyone, aside from the Multiwalkers, to cheer joyfully. Of course, they held back in. They'll only celebrate once the bomb has destroyed the bridge of between worlds.

 _'And with that, the whole thing is now done.'_ Askad thought with relief.

 **Aftermath. . .**

With the Breach now sealed, and the remaining Jaegers had returned. Everyone celebrated like its the end of the world. Only several hours after the mission concluded, did the news finally reached around the world.

Everyone cried, cheered, shouted, danced, out in happiness. Now that the world is free from Kaijus forever...

Only for now that is.

"So, Sir Agiwulf, what are you going to do now?" Stacker asked, with hundreds of staff, workers, and also Jaeger pilots behind him. "The world is free from Kaiju now..."

 **"...I would dislike saying this, but this is not the end yet, Marshal."** He said bluntly.

"What...?" Along with the people murmuring at the giant's statement.

 **"The Precursors will soon come back, I do not know when, but once the world they've been trying to overcome has been destroyed, they will no doubt send in another attack,"** Askad said. The skeleton giant slowly turned around, walking towards Hanz and Jane who were waiting at a fair distance from the shore.

"Wait! If you know about this, then why cant you stay and help us fight against them!?"

The giant halted in his tracks, some humans took a step back out of instinct and gulped in anxious anticipation. The skeleton slowly turned its head towards the lone human.

 **"..**. **Tell your leaders; your foolish coward leaders, that they are nothing but people who wish to seek protection against the danger. I respect you, Marshal, but your leaders? No."**

Askad took a piece of a bone from his body and gently lay beside Marshal. It was no normal bone; the bone was as big of a fking head of a Kaiju. But this bone was special because it was glowing, everyone in the vicinity could feel the power surging. within.

 **"Use this part of my body, it will help you in defeating the Kaiju if they are to return."** Askad turned around without looking back. **"Humanity shall hold the line no matter what and shall prevail."**

So many questions were in Stacker's head, every time he tried to speak, something held his mouth dry. No words would come out.

Jane used her amplifiers to carry both Hanz and Askad, floating away from Shatterdome, and into the skies.

 _ **"Ummm, sir what was that all about?"**_ Jane said after a minute of silence in the breezing air.

Askad chuckled. **"Humanity had won this war, but another one will rise up soon. Pacific Rim Uprising is a rather shitty sequal, but the Precursors are rather a bunch of piss-offs that need to die."**

 ** _"And the need for your bone? Why did you give it to them?"_ **Hanz firmly said.

 **"Ah, that's to help them out. The bone I gave them would regenerate endlessly, so basically its a powerful resource for them to use. Can be used for weapons or armor."**

 ** _"So changing the concept of this 'plot' is alright?"_** Jane asked carefully.

 **"This world is already considered an Alternate Universe the moment it was interfered by anomalies, Jane."** Askad said calmly. **"This experience we had will also go the same to any other world's we'll be deployed in."**

 ** _'So, you guys have finished?'_** A voice spoke suddenly in their heads. Jane and Hanz were startled to hear a voice in their heads and started to look around for the voice.

Meanwhile for Askad, being used to this kind of happenings, and knowing that familiar voice and tone everywhere, he calmly answered.

 **"Aye boss, mind returning us back to the Hub?"**

The voice chuckled. **_'In a rush for some R &R Askad?'_**

 **"Something like that, and also in need to complain what the fuck is that ranking system for this mission!?"** He shouted.

 ** _'Whoa there skelly boy, calm down!'_** Gentleman said playfully. **_'Not everything in the D.H.O is perfect from flaw.'_**

Askad growled in annoyance. **"Just get us home damn it."**

 ** _'Alright then, rest up and prep for another mission intact girl and boys!'_** They could all feel the presence of the voice leaving from their minds.

 _ **"Umm, who was that Captain?"**_ Jane asked in a nervous tone, glancing around in the skies as if the voice could be seen.

 **"Our boss,"** That surprised the two Hoppers. **"Yeah, I know. Shocking aint it? And how I talk back to our boss as well."**

 _ **"Wouldnt you get punished for that?"**_ Hanz said curiously.

With that ending the conversation, the Multiwalkers took sight of a golden portal that appeared in their midst. Jane dropped the two before letting loose of her powers and letting herself fall into the portal.

After some minutes of fall down, and their bodies slowly changing back to their normal form, which felt kind of... Usual, but a comfortable feeling.

Almost without warning, they arrived at the end of the portal. Askad, knowing the antics of Gman being an ass, landed correctly. Hanz, almost sensing that they'd land from the fall, mimic Askad's posture. Jane in the other hand fell face-first on the ground.

"Hahahah! Learn to land squirt!" One of the Hoppers noticed and shouted at Jane, who was giving the face of an annoyed pout on her face.

"Shut up you meanie!" She retorted. However, it seems that the Hopper took this as a sign of weakness. Little does he know that this girl has the potential to rip continents apart.

"How the hell did you manage to get reborn as a Dimension Hopper? The boy said smugly. "I dont even think that you can last longer than-"

"Back off..." Hanz stepped in front of the smug-ass looking boy.

"Oh? And what? You'll keep on protecting this squirt here? She could be holding you and maybe your team back-"

Hanz grabbed the boy's collar and lifted up several inches off the ground. "If you dont stop now, something bad will happen to you." The soldier said ominously.

"Oooo, I'm damn scared." Despite the sweating that was intensifying on his forehead. Keeping an arrogant, tough guy bravado now. "Like you'll do something harmful to me that you'll dare to even forget what would happen at this moment."

The eyes of the soldier narrowed. "And I'll damn will..."

Askad grabbed Hanz's arm. "Stand down."

The soldier stared at the sweating, nervous boy. He let go and eased his movement. The boy would have given a smug-ass smirk if it weren't for Hanz's hand hovering at his bayonet attached to his hip. There were no words coming from the soldier, but the air around him would tell the silent words: _"You're lucky this time..."_

"..."

"And you," Askad turned to the boy. "If I either see or hear you do that stunt again, I'll have your shitty ass down to the Outer Planes."

The boy nodded frantically. Out of fear it seems, coming from the expression on his face. He quickly went out of the area, with glancing pair of eyes of the ones in present eyeing the fear-stricken boy almost running out of there.

"...Thanks captain." Jane said meekly, but nonetheless thankful. "And sorry for being troublesome to you-"

"Dont apologize that to me about that Jane," Askad said tiredly. "Its none of your fault and no one would predict that this would happen. _Except if that prick is watching us right now._ " He muttered quietly enough for him to only hear that last part...

"Anyways, you two should go and rest. R&R I suppose, don't find any trouble after your first mission in the Dimension Hoppers alright?"

"Ok." "Yes sir."

"Good," He nodded. "Benediximus vobis duo."

* * *

 **And with that, its done.**

 **This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written on, and damn its fking mind-stressing.**

 **This may be something similar to a sidestory, but hell this is crucially an important part of my stories written in my hands, sweat, and fucking blood.**

 **Legit fucking blood.**

 **To put this off, I'll be heading back and continuing writing my main one. And yes, its going to be dicey now since I've reread the story, and yes it is definitely shit.**

 **But to pull this off, I would need an incredible shit amount of time wasted to fix my chapters. And I cannot do that, yes I've requested help, but I doubt they would do some re-work crap. Besides, I dont want to waste any of their time, that simple.**

 **That, and I also got work doing in my shit. School, as in needed.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and mind waiting for the next updates on one of my stories.**

 **Oh and before I forget, I want to pay respects, even if its just a little, to the writers who had given their time and space to write and entertain the people in this site. Of course, the category. But mainly the whole damn site.**

 **Im not sure if you guys would be reading this, but if you are, then how little this world is aint it?**

 **To honor our brothers and sisters of this fanfic, we shall remember your works and deeds you've done. For us and yourselves.**

 **Dont get killed by stray bullets. . .**


	6. Fairies and Out-Worlders

**Hey peeps, waiting for this?**

 **I know this "side story" got little views, but the main reason is for only stories that are part of multiverse-travel. The mains, which are the ones I placed on my bio obviously, are the main. You could see it from there.**

 **Anyways, hope you'd enjoy my work**

 **Here ya go.**

* * *

 **Mission Ranking System**

 **Tier 1-3**

 **\+ + Classified: Recommendation; Dimensional Leveled Multiwalkers is Recommended. ( AVOID AT ALL COSTS): Do not Acquire these kinds of missions + +**

 **\+ + Incredibly High Death Risk + +**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Tier 1 (Extradimensional)**

 **1-A: Outerverse level**

 **1-B: Hyperverse level**

 **1-C: Complex Multiverse level**

 **.**

 **Tier 2 (Multiversal)**

 **2-C: Low Multiverse level**

 **2-B: Multiverse level**

 **2-A: Multiverse level+**

 **.**

 **Tier 3 (Cosmic)**

 **3-A: Universe level**

 **3-B: Multi-Galaxy level**

 **3-C: Galaxy level**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Tier 4 (Stellar)**

 **4-A: Multi-Solar System Level**

 **4-B: Solar System Level**

 **High 4-C: Large Star Level**

 **4-C: Star level**

 **Low 4-C: Small Star level**

 **.**

 **Tier 5 (Planetary)**

 **High 5-A: Dwarf Star level**

 **5-A: Large Planet level**

 **5-B: Planet level**

 **Low 5-B Small Planet level**

 **5-C: Moon level**

 **.**

 **Tier 6 (Tectonic)**

 **High 6-A: Multi-Continent level**

 **6-A: Continent level**

 **High 6-B: Large Country level**

 **6-B: Country level**

 **Low 6-B: Small Country level**

 **High 6-C: Large Island level**

 **6-C: Island level**

 **.**

 **Tier 7 (Nuclear)**

 **High 7-A: Large Mountain level**

 **7-A: Mountain level**

 **7-B: City level**

 **Low 7-B: Small City level**

 **High 7-C: Large Town level**

 **7-C: Town level**

 **Low 7-C: Small Town level**

 **.**

 **Tier 8 (Urban)**

 **8-A: Multi-City Block level**

 **8-B: City Block level**

 **High 8-C: Large Building level**

 **8-C: Building level**

 **.**

 **Tier 9 (Superman)**

 **9-A: Small Building level**

 **9-B: Wall level**

 **9-C: Street level**

 **.**

 **Tier 10 (Regular)**

 **10-A: Athlete level**

 **10-B: Human level**

 **10-C: Below Average level**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Yes, this is from Tier Ranking, then again its a fanfic-community. What's wrong with using this? Besides, its the people's credit for making this up from them. Again, to their credits and renown, not mine.**

* * *

The first mission for the recruits has been quite an experience for them, for Askad it was merely a simple task. Being given knowledge of reality from a frigging cosmic-god gives you benefits in a way, and boss-man doesn't take any much catches on them.

Unless it was some kind of a favor that _He_ wants it done.

Currently, the Hoppers that were assigned to Askad; Hanz and Jane, were then given shore leave, or simply a break from the "mercenary work". Dimensional Jumpers seemed to be a mixed combination of a Police Task Force and an organization of mercenaries. Just with a slight difference:

They do not give any exceptions when facing Gamers... Unless it involves the whole reality, basically, EVERYTHING or the Cosmic Seal is broken releasing the Dark, then that's a whole other story.

Right now, he was on a "Relax Section" of the central Hub. Thankfully the bar wasn't that crowded, there were a bunch of tables filled with groups of people and other pairs of persons, but it wasn't crowded much.

Gulping down a drink mixed of Rum and Whiskey. It wasn't all that bad, but he assumed that it was his undead nature that caused him to not get drunk, but he enjoyed the taste of it.

The wonder works of G-Man.

He would be drinking without discontent if it weren't for that damn assignment that _Gman_ , had given him. Just as he was about to go to another sandbox world, reasons were to relax and cause mayhem, he was called on by the Mission Receps.

He was curious about what they had in store for him, and while Hanz and Jane would be taking on other missions that would be around their level, their experiences on randomity are still low. So they'll be getting probably Tier 8 or Tier 7 missions, maybe Tier 9 for Hanz, but that's all he'd know. Sometimes what was written in the data files of each Multiwalker Hoppers are fairly enough, but not deep enough to point out what their true capabilities are. That'd be stupid.

Scanning through the mission contents in his tablet, on which he received it for free when he got back from the Pacific Rim mission. Honestly, it was an altered tutorial, it would count as a mission, but only a tutorial. Askad just being a guide and instructor, while Hanz and Jane were simply recruited gaining experience from the mission.

He limited the available missions to Tier 6, he could go for Tier 5 but that would require a team with a good set of experience. Tier 10 missions are simply good for Hoppers who were too weak to handle or they can be taken just to take "vacation" from the stress of average missions. Since this isn't YGGDRASIL anymore, the rank legislation is completely different.

And even if he would want to go for Tier 6 missions, it would require some effort. Unless its designated Delivery, Gathering or Investigating missions, then he won't mind.

 _'Sometimes the situation changes almost quickly...'_ He thought bitterly. Knowing some situations would drastically change from Investigating to Purging or Genocide. He disliked the latter, but unless it was **within** reason, only if it is _within_ reason...

After scrolling up and down, tapping and scanning the mission contents on his crystal-tablet, his eyes caught something interesting and something for stress relief. And within those, he found something interesting.

"SAO Mission: Seek and Destroy Anomaly. Huh, this seems good." He muttered.

The contents told him that the SAO world, specifically timeline season 1, where Kirito got out from Aincrad and got into the world of Alfheim trying to rescue Asuna. It seems normal and all, but the interesting part was that a Gamer somehow got teleported into the game world of Alfheim and is planning to help Kirito get Asuna out from the controls of Oberon.

While he had no problems with a Gamer wanting to help someone out, it was the consequences that Gamers always bring; Disorder.

Whenever a Gamer is transported or was in a world that isn't a Sandbox World or in an Alternate World, its not a big issue but something that some sadistic Multiwalkers want to step in and massacre them. But for particularly the Parallel Worlds or one of the OG Worlds, whenever the plot or the timeline was interrupted in a major way, then Disorder itself would damage the seals that keep the enemy of Reality; Dark. Out from the Infinite Void Prison.

Based on what he had received from G-Man on the world information, anything about "Dark" is limited and extremely restricted to personnel that has high authority access to it. Basically the Founders of the Departments are one of the positions that can have such most of the information access to it.

From what the information is freely given. Dark is classified as a Reality-Universe Enemy. Meaning it can effortlessly rip through time, go through time, warp through reality and crack almost all verses by just letting its darkness can somehow suck reality.

Basically in a nutshell; it's almost like fighting against G-Man himself. Even though he cannot measure how powerful G-Man is, but he knows he can destroy a Universe with just a simple hand movement. Wave, and _boop,_ gone.

And meanwhile, Gaia; one of the Cosmic-World beings that is somehow on the same level as GMan, almost didn't bother the prioritization of keeping the Seals always and forever working and maintaining its efficiency.

To how it works is like this, and I'm going to explain this in detail... Hope to me please.

The Gamers, they would normally go to other worlds that sometimes are connected to the OG timeline. Parallel or OG Worlds for an example. To mess the OG timeline of one of the two worlds, it would make a dent or a crack on the Seals. Now even if it's just a simple, tiny-sized, molecular level sized crack the Seals, it is highly at risk. A crack can let Dark's CHAOS, one of its dangerous effects around, can mess up the OG reality.

Or simply to say; everything in the plain existence.

And for Multiwalkers, they go and hunt down Gamers who would do this on a normal basis. Of course, there are cases that they negotiate or talk with the Gamers to leave the world and hop onto a Sandbox or Alternate Worlds where their concepts of making a mess around, would not affect reality, nor it would make damage/crack the Seals.

So it was for the sake of whole reality that houses almost an uncountable amount of living beings around the Omniverse, or for the sake of one stupid world that houses either countable living beings.

It seemed normal for Gamers to simply scatter around the world, being chosen by Gaia to do stuff around and sht on the world they would be transported on. But for the Multiwalkers and other Dimension Organizations that prioritize on protecting and maintaining the Seals? It was simply just business... Sometimes pleasure but mostly for the sake of existence.

Back to the mission content.

Now for a Gamer to help out the MC Kirito, it would obviously mess up the timeline. And such, once if he had accepted to go and seek out and destroy the anomaly, the world would be "recycled" in a way back to the OG reality.

He smiled before taking another gulp on his drink. This mission is good for releasing stress, and it gives out a decent reward too.

Tapping the "Request Mission" button, the tablet's screen turned "IN QUEUE", meaning that he'd have to wait for any others who would join in the mission. And it would take about... 14 minutes until the missions automatically start.

And for _others_ , the party size is about 3 people. And he had been the first one to accept this mission, meaning that he has to wait for another 14 minutes in hopes **(particularly hoping that no one would join in)** on having the mission to start-up.

 **. . .**

And his hopes were crushed. There were two other people who joined in almost a minute later. He didn't expect that these two new party members would be the same ones who were assigned to him, but it seems to be another pair of recruits seems like it.

 ***Activating D.H. Database***

 _ **Name:**_ _Bela Shie_

 _ **Element:** Abnormal Enhancements_

 _ **Home-World Universe:** Planetside 2 (Game)_

 ** _How she was reborn as a Multiwalker:_** _She was a soldier of the New Conglomerate, battling to regain freedom; and the ideas that the group she was in is destined to write a new chapter in the history! That Humanity deserves to be free from any outside influence_ _to find its own path in the universe, the New Conglomerate has decided that the Vanu Sovereignty and the Terran Republic alike must be stopped for good and their crimes against liberty brought to an end._

 _She was deployed on the map-side of Indar: A desert continent with oak-looking trees scattered rarely throughout the landscape. They were taking a Tech Plant that was being conflicted by the Terran Republic, it took almost several hours to capture it. But nearly almost 10 minutes later, they were attacked again by the Vanu Sovereignty._

 _By the sudden surprise attack, she was killed by a bombing run that took the first place of the attack._

 _ **Division:** Space_

 _ **Personality:** Strict yet kind, self-preservative, and rather focus on her being first instead of others. She helps her comrades, but when it comes to life or death situations; she saves herself. However, there would come a time when she will risk her life to save others. Although she hopes that when she does, she will not die the second time._

 _Hates tyrants, evil people, big cooperations, lies, and scams. Also bribery. Any unlawful action basically._

 _ **Fighting/Combat Style:** Her weaponry consists of light weaponry and light equipment, focuses on hit and run tactics. Being one of the Light Assault in Planetside 2, she is equipped with a jet pack that allows her to do "Death from Above", jumping over enemy lines and barriers alike. Her armor equipped with mods that would enable more survivability in combat, and _

_She is armed with several Flashbangs and Quick-Det Flashes for her Hit and Run tactic; LA8 Desperado sidearm; Gauss Compact S, a Rocklet Rifle for anti-armor enemies._

 _ **Appearance:** Same color scheme of her former allegiance to the New Conglomerate (blue, yellow and white), taking in the armor of the Light Assault; the Nomad Light Assault Armor with a Nightstriker helmet. The equipment is covered in a camouflage scheme, the Parasite Camo._

 _And lastly, a symbol of a Hornet. Fitting her fierce, quick attacks upon her enemies. Strike quick and painful. Delivering pain and death from above._

 ***Extracting another D.H. entry file...***

 _ **Name:**_ _Idina Acton_

 _ **Element:** Speed_

 _ **Home-World Universe:** Attack on Titans_

 ** _How she was reborn as a Multiwalker:_** _Died in one of the Scouting Legion's missions on scouting outside, leaving from Wall Rose; Specifically on the Trost District. She proved herself to be a capable warrior against Titans during one of the scouting missions to the outside, but that all went down when an Abnormal Titan suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was threatening to disform the Regiment's formation at the eastern wing; where she was._

 _She and several other Scouts gave their lives by distracting the Abnormal Titan's attention to them. Somehow it worked, but it caught up to them and killed one of the scouts who distracted it. She and the other scout managed to kill it, but that wasn't the victory of course. They were surrounded by dozens of titans at all sides. The horses had already run away, and if they try to use their ODM gears. So they decided to stand their ground and kill the titans before they go down._

 _She managed to kill 4 if she managed to remember, while the other killed 3. She died a gruesome death when she was brutally crushed when a Titan grabbed her and squeezed her like a lemon. For some reason it was a painful death, she felt nothing and succumbed to the darkness._

 _And that was when she saw the light..._

 _ **Division:** Time_

 _ **Personality:** She is a cheerful young woman, one that sees the world in a bright, positive way. One would find her protective and careful for her friends around strangers. She respects strength, power, and authority when she sees one._

 _However, she pushes them aside whenever she sees someone abusing or intentionally hurting them in a way. She has a sense of justice to strike vengeance against her foes and those who she deems are "evil"._

 _ **Fighting/Combat Style:** Still uses ODM gear to retain her fighting style back in AoT World. However, her blades were now long-sabers instead of the replacement-blades they were given in standard back in her world. They were completely different from her previous blades._

 _The weapons were magically enchanted to feel almost weightless, give her extra speed in attacking and in mobility. Also giving extreme sharpness that would enable her to cut through molecular parts. Her hooks would enable her to "fly" in a sense, able to become a living, fast-moving sawblade._

 _ **Appearance:** Her equipment is mostly made out of extremely tough hide with a mix of magical enchantments into it, giving her mobility and protection... Mostly on mobility was given due to her fighting style._

 _She wore a skin-tight suit that enables her mobility and ease in aerodynamic combat. It was lightly armored with leather and several metal plates to keep her light whenever she is "flying". She additionally wore a jacket that protects her from most damage, reducing it to a minimum of 50% at least._

 _(Fanny Default skin)_

 ***Deactivating D.H. Database***

"Askad-san, as what is written in your data-profile?" The Misaka-Fanny hybrid ripoff said, although politely. "Nice to meet you!"

"So you'll be going with us eh?" The jetpack soldier said, almost eyeing him of his appearance. "Huh, you seem to be tough-looking."

"Nice to meet you too." He greeted back to the cheery-mannered girl before turning to the soldier-woman. "And I take it, underestimating me?"

"No, not really." She grunted and huffed. "I'll be stupid enough to think that anyone around the Hub is weak when almost all can take on at least Tier 8 enemies."

"Experience will set you on that." He casually replied. Multiwalkers who don't have any superpowers or abilities were granted a blessing from G-Man himself. That or they could buy abilities or obtain magical enchantments or enhancements around the market-section of the Hub.

Yes, almost like the Gamer Hub, but without the Gamer system.

"Highly doubt that." She commented. "And from what I gathered, you have very little information when I read your data-profile. You new or something around?"

He rolled an eye on that mentally. _'Guess G-Man is still handling that paperwork still huh?'_ "Let's just say that it's delayed due to other circumstances. I was told that it would soon be filled in once the 'circumstances' they said, is handled."

Nodding on that, Idina then appeared at his side, surprising him a bit from how he didn't notice her creeping up to his side. Probably focused on talking to Bela here.

"Name's Idina Acton, hope to accompany you two in this mission!" She said jovially.

"We already know each others' names, but I suppose another introduction won't hurt." The soldier girl let out a small sigh. "Bela Shie, Jumper."

 _'A happy-trigger-attitude, and a strict-militarised-veteran... Eh, it's not like I handled the same two from before, these girls won't be any different from Hanz or Jane.'_

"Nice to meet you two, my name's Askad. No last name."

"Alright, since introductions over. Shall we head to our mission now?" Bela said, almost annoyed by the delay, impatient to go to the mission and finish it. While in secret she wanted to feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins.

"Just to confirm, not to annoy you two on this; but have you read what we're supposed to do on this mission?"

"Oh, its kinda like before. We just find the anomaly, kick its ass, and _'boop'_ we're done!" She smiled.

"...What she meant is that we had this mission before she and I; our several previous missions were somewhat classified as Seek and Destroy. So to say; this mission might be the same."

Askad contemplated before giving a nod, making them know he got it.

"I should have picked a different mission other than this..." Bela muttered something that Idina heard with her surprisingly sensitive ears.

"Aww, don't be like that Bela-san! But think of it like this: at least you'd be able to gain more experience in CQC and your knives!" She said cheerfully. What she said is not particularly wrong, since the soldier girl is mainly focused on ranged-weaponry. But that didn't mean she is rusty in close combat.

"A good chance to learn another setting other than the one you already know of."

The soldier girl sighed. "True, I guess it doesn't hurt once in a while. Plus we could learn some magic at one point, even if its just an entertainment for civilians..."

The undead mercenary raised a brow. He originally thought that this girl would at least be haunting, or somewhat prideful in her skills of combat prowess. Some actual soldiers he had known take pride in their skills, although they didn't show it openly; but one could _feel_ it.

 _'Normal girl as she is...'_

"Welp, should we head out now, or you two got anything to grab before we go?"

He heard 'no's from the two, confirming that they can now go.

Jumping into the A.T.G (Anime-Transdimensional-Gate), he found himself falling down into a tunnel of random colors. One would experience seizure if they were not a reincarnated being by now.

And same as before, he felt everything change. Literally his _everything_. He noticed that his body began to materialize into pixels, feeling that his soul began to sync onto reality, he closed his eyes as he felt everything around him changed... Even his falling.

* * *

 **Sword Art Online (Season 1)**

 **Location: Alfhiem Online, Outer Skirt of Sylph Zone**

Ingame, it was currently in a night-cycle.

And above the of forests of the outskirts of Alne, a crack in the air began to form into a wide-open rift. And then three figures suddenly popped out of from it and falling down mid-air.

"%!* DAMN IT G-MAN! STOP WITH THESE FALLING FROM THE SKIES TELEPORTATION!" Askad shouted, the air muffling his voice.

Apparently they were dropped from the ground a little bit... Too high.

"WAS IT A MALFUNCTION ON THE GATES!?"

"I FKING DOUBT SO!"

"WEEEEE!"

And one of them was having some sweet ass fun on this situation.

Quickly feeling in the wings from his back, he gained control and managed to glide away. He saw the other two were still falling, one seemed to be freefalling, while the other was trying to control their wings.

He then flew downwards and picked up Bela. "Woah!?-"

With his chains still on him, he threw it towards the falling Idina who she quickly grabbed it. "Got the thing!"

Secured, Askad pulled up and flew up. Actually, he _tried_ to fly upwards. But by the time he did that, they had already reached the ground.

 ***Boom***

Crashing on the ground, the trio regained their composure and picked themselves up. A bit of dusting from their clothes here and there, but they were fine.

"What the hell was that? Did something happen to the A.T.G?" Bela said, a bit annoyed by their teleportation.

"Doubt so, either that or they set it up like that."

"Actually in our first few missions, we didn't get transported like that." Idina said, checking out her wings.

The undead mercenary groaned before speaking up. "Let's just check whats our races."

Starting from our OC undead; he was raced off as a Spriggan being an edgy 'protagonist' here. Idina would be a Caith Sith (basically cat girl), and Bela a Sylph.

Askad was given on a starter Spriggan outfit, but with several modifications.

The outfit was worn down, tattered. Filled with various sizes of holes on them. His skin was pale as milk, and his eyes glowing in red. A black mask covering his mouth. And a large scar upon his left eye, granting him a scary look. His weapons were baton-blades and arm-link chains. Somehow weird that it was enabled to be into the game.

For Idina, the feline appearance upon her makes her cuter in lethality. Her hands were now paws with fur covering half of her arms. Two long curved flat-ended swords. (Same blades from ML Fanny) The tail also makes her more sexy-

(Imagine Masha but Fanny-sized compatible)

Bela's armor is somehow the same from her sci-fi look but turned into a fantasy style design. Her armor is bulky, yet enough to do acrobatics in it. The color scheme is the same race as a Sylph. Her guns were gun, and in replacements were a long-combat knife on her hip and an orb attached to her back.

"Why the hell am I a magician?" She grumbled, annoyed by her set. "Arent there crossbows in this game at least?"

"Swords and magic only." The undead chuckled at her demise, much to her additional annoyance.

"Don't be like that Bela-san~!" Idina hopped around her. "With magic, you can throw like giant fireballs at the enemies and cut enemies in half with magic!"

"...I guess that seems nice to imagine." And it succeeded, Bela sighed with a smile on her face.

"Continuing on," Askad said, putting out the orb that Multiwalkers are equipped with when heading to other missions. He didn't have one before during the Pacific Rim mission due to his size capability. The world transfer forced most of his abilities to be restricted and thus, he can only use his racial status.

"For the timeline, we are in the Alfheim arc. Canon timeline estimates that it is been several days; or two days specifically, that our edgy main protagonist is heading towards the World Tree, just to be halted by one of the Fire Salamander fairies, Eugene. However, with the help of our trickster bastard, they managed to go past several area stages and are nearing the end episode, something of which we cannot allow for them to pass through."

"So we have time?" Idina tilted her head in question.

"Aye, since the game-time cycles in real life, and the time is..." He checked his menu and noticed the time is already midnight. "Past midnight, we should be able to reach somewhere near the World Tree-"

"Question!" Idina raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Hahahah," Askad laughed lightly on her antics. "you don't need to raise your hand, but otherwise what is your question?"

"How can we fly?" She asked innocently.

The two shared a look before looking at her confused. "Did you not receive the knowledge on how to fly in this world?"

"I may or may have not paid attention to my memories." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"...That or you just want us to help you, you lazy cat girl."

"I am not!" Her tail stiffed upwards.

 _'Heh, it also reacts based on her emotion. So cute.'_

"It goes on like this..."

Despite them, excluding Askad, on knowing how to use their wings, they only know-how but not experiencing it. Knowing how to do is different than experiencing how to do it.

With some trial and error here and there, involving with lots of mid-air brakes, they were quick enough to learn how to fly without the assist controller. Since that thing would only restrict them even more.

With that done, he began to brief them on the mission, since they were only given the basic information of the anime-world.

"But can we at least brutalize the bastard a bit?" Bela said without any unrestraint tone of coldness.

"The Fairy King Oberon?" He clarified.

"The rapist bastard." Idina said coldly, her innocent-figure was gone and replaced by the dark side of her persona.

"...As much as I want to rip his guts out, and also in real life, I'm afraid we're gonna have to let our edgy Kirito to handle that. And besides, Asuna is her waifu, let the man do whatever he wants with the bastard who messes with his waifu."

"So you mean by chance, we won't be able to kill Kirito?" The catgirl-fairy said in a disappointed tone.

"Our priority is the mission, Idina. Not entertainment. And besides, according to this world timeline, he is currently _weak_." Bela said strictly, leaving no tone of arguments. Doesn't stop Idina from pouting though. "And for the fool, he is nothing but a minor evil compared to the larger threat that we need to handle."

"True, what you said is true Idina." Askad smiled. "But even if there is a minor evil lurking around in our midst, that doesn't mean we can ignore it. Sure we can let Kirito handle it but however..."

"Why do I sense something that I may like about?" Bela said with a twitch on her face, barely but a smile.

"Once everything is done, we can get to see our edgy MC brutalize the fuck out of Sugou, and then we may go to Reality and torture the bastard out... That is if, we are able to...?"

The orb in his hand glowed. Askad slowly smirked in surprise.

"Huh..."

"What did he say?"

"Welp... Guess what? We can."

The cheers lasted long that it was enough to scare any nearby animals off from the area.

. . .

"Cant we go any faster!?"

It has been at least 21 minutes to be exact on the moment they have left where they had crash-landed upon teleportation. The speed they were currently on was faster than a car going on high speed on a highway. And since their wings' duration is literally aids, they had to stop time to stop to recharge their wings.

"Be patient girl, we'd still have early minutes before the attack on the meeting between the Sylph and the Caith Sith." Bela said, her tone strict and calm.

Meanwhile, Askad is trying to calm himself down on the excitement ongoing to hunt down and destroy a Gamer anomaly.

To be honest, he is frightened to go down and literally kill someone like him. But his racial traits did not let him go over his emotions, neutral, but not over the limit.

The Gamers in his opinion are like him, but no awareness of the consequences of what their presence and action would cause for the Seal. Some were informed, some were cooperative, some were rebellious, some don't care at all.

And like what some of the Multiwalker see them; they are literally civilians with powers. Unless they are one of the mature ones that act responsibly and are aware of the cosmic situation.

He would not want to fight one of the top 10 Gamers around the Multiverse. Not even the lowest 10th.

Putting those thoughts aside, he wondered if this one would be cooperative to leave this world. Since this is a canon parallel universe, he'd be transferred into an alternate or a sandbox one so that no actions would be turned to extremely dangerous consequences.

But if this one turned out to be uncooperative...

 _'I guess I'll have to enjoy Gamer's blood tainted on my hands.'_ He grinned at the thought of massacring a Gamer.

* * *

 **Enjoying so far? Good, that is the cliffhanger.**

 **Now please kindly wait for another one.**

 **Cya**


	7. SAO S2: Mission Complete

**Here we go folks.**

 **Lets get to the show.**

* * *

The fight has begun.

Between a Spriggan and Salamander.

Kirito and Eugene.

A Survivor vs a General.

Everyone at present, the Caith Sith; the Sylphs; the Salamander Soldiers, they are all watching the spectacle of a battle right in front of their eyes.

"This will be tough. They're both equally skilled, but Eugene's weapon is far superior." The Slyph Leader said anxiously.

"...Even so."

"Hahahahaha." They turned towards the one laughing.

"What are you guys worried about? Kirito won't lose to that guy."

He was a Spriggan, from what Leafa knows is that this guy is a friend to Kirito for quite a while. She doesn't seem to like the guy, but Kirito seemed to respect him at one point.

His name was Suko Kenshin. Apparently he is also new to the game of Alfhiem, yet he manages to move like Kirito at some point.

 _'Almost like they played this before...'_

"What you say is impossible to believe," Sakuya replied. "Eugune's weapon has the ability to ph-"

"Phase through weapons and armor, ignoring them." He said. "But that doesn't matter, the show's nearing the climax."

To others it looked like Kirito was losing due to Eugene's weapon to ignore armor and weapons, Kirito was cornered by the Salamander...

But that stopped when Kirito decided to use a smoke bomb spell with an area of effect to hide and borrow his companion's weapon, Leafa.

"What!" They exclaimed, covering their faces almost barely. With the wind and impact of the force of the smoke directly at them within range.

"Go for it man!" Suko cheered while coughing in between.

The Salamander General grunted in annoyance and swiped the smoke around him, clearing it. He looked around and saw no signs of the Spriggan 'diplomat'.

The audience around him thought that he ran away, seeing that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait for it," Suko said, making people look at him. "this will be a fight you guys won't forget."

"...!"

They then heard something from the skies above.

They looked up and saw the Spriggan making a dive, with his sword pointing towards Eugene. The glare of the sun was minimizing the General's vision, thus making him rush towards him since a surprise attack won't change anything.

Up until the Spriggan brought up another weapon in hand.

A dual weapon style.

Kirito rushed at Eugene at no end. While the Salamander General kept up the struggle, he was still cornered and at the point that his HP was decreasing at a rapid rate.

All of them were speechless, up until they all suddenly cheered.

"HURRRAHHH!"

"Splendid! Simply Splendid!"

"Wow, nice fight!"

The Caith Sith and Sylphs cheered in joy. While the Salamanders nodded at the awesome fight that they all witnessed.

"That was good."

"Damn."

"An awesome fight I'd like to say."

"Don't think anything can top that."

While everyone just talked and chattered on how awesome the fight was and so, Leafa kept on staring at Kirito. Finding herself a new light to the newcomer (since he played the game like literally recently and thus a newcomer).

Also feeling in the inside that she was starting to have a crush on him... Though she won't admit that anyways.

"Heh, told you so. Kirito won't lose to someone like him." Suko boasted proudly, although, in these circumstances, his words didn't find themselves arrogant.

More like proud of his friend's victory.

*Beep!*

 _'Huh?'_ A notification popped up in front of him.

 **-Emergency Alert!-**

 **-Head Hunting-**

 **-Objective: Escape is the only option, Dying is the second, Fighting is not an option-**

 **-Time Limit: None-**

 **-Reward: 100,000 Yrd, 850,000,000 EXP (Only if you survive)-**

 **-Bonus: ?-**

 **-Bonus: ?-**

 **-Failure: Death, no exceptions-**

 _'What the hell!?'_ Suko's eyes widen, both in disbelief and confusion. _'"Emergency Alert?" The hell, there wasn't anything like this from any of the Gamer fics I read!'_

*Beep!*

 **New skill acquired! (Fear Resistance - Passive) (Level: 1)**

 **This skill allows you to be more resistant to fear-based abilities. The higher the level, the more resistance you can take out.**

Before anyone could explain, _insert explosion_.

BOOM!

The Fairies covered their eyes from the dust particles and the force of the wind hitting their eyes. I don't know how this works, but apparently you can get blind by having sand particles on your eyes which also applies in _virtual fking_ **reality**!

"What!? Who is it this time!?" One of the fairies around shouted.

As the cloud of dust settled, they saw 3 figures slowly standing up from a crouched position on which they could barely see.

And what imprints into their sight confuses them even more.

3 fairies. A Spriggan, Sylph, and a Caith Sith.

They all looked like dirty brigands, and all 3 of them seem to be highly equipped for combat.

"Who are you!?" Sakuya exclaimed with authority in her voice. "Identify yourselves-!"

"Silence wench. You have no authority, none of you do." The Spriggan spoke in a rough, deep tone. Along with some dust in his voice. Almost like a cowboy accent. Was it a voice modifier?

"You're outnumbered Spriggan, no matter what you try to do, you will die trying!"

"...I think you are mistaken, I am not here for you."

The fairies around glanced at each other. "Then why are you here?"

"I am here for him." He pointed towards one of the two Spriggan that is in between Leafa and Sakuya. "His head is something we need to collect."

"Tch, bounty hunters eh? What is it that this man do?" Alice Rue, leader of the Caith Siths, went in a combat stance as she pulled up her claws.

"Yeah!" Suko exclaimed, hiding his nervousness behind the shout. "What the hell is it that I do to you guys!? I'm just a beginner of this game!"

"...Gaia."

That word alone made the Gamer froze. Inside of the Gamer's mind, he was panicking but the **{Gamer's Mind}** almost instantly cleared his emotions. But this still causes more questions that needed answers he cannot get.

Who are they? How did they know that word? Who is it are they working for?

He quickly deduced that by using **{Inspect}** on them, but the results were... shockingly scary.

 **Name: ! $) & Bounty Hunter, [Renegade]**  
 **Race: Spriggan ( $Error!%)**  
 **Class: Unknown (?)**

 **Level: (?) 60**

 **HP: ? (65)**  
 **MP: $!Error$**  
 **STR: ? (58)**  
 **VIT: ? (55)**  
 **AGI: ? (40)**  
 **INT: 50**  
 **WIS: 41**  
 **CHR: 21**  
 **LUC: 39**  
 **RES (Resistance): ? (46)**  
 **S.A (Special Ability): ? (80)**

 _'What the hell...!? What are these!? Special Ability!? Why is that bastard's MP not showing? Did he use some kind of interference magic? No, there shouldn't be any spell that allows that in the game!'_

While Suko began to contemplate what he is currently seeing in his notification box, the rest furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Hah...?"

"Hand him over, and all of you shall be spared. Otherwise, you lot will be involved in the bounty. Extra kills would mean extra cash." He said almost eagerly, making them tense even more.

While in reality, he was simply bluffing. Of course, he would kill them if they get in their way, but they wouldn't exactly be getting any cash from any of them. They aren't really much of a threat, but merely nuisance that would get in their way, distractions. For the real prize is the Gamer just righttt in front of them.

Before anyone could do anything, someone swooped in from above.

"Kirito-kun!"

"Leafa! What's going on here?"

The Slyph quickly began to tell what exactly happened around, slowly causing Kirito to get irritated and upset at the 3 unknowns.

"Oi," The FAKE Black Swordsman called out. "I'll give you a chance. Leave or die."

"...Hrk- Hahahahahaha," Askad began to laugh, making the others except for Bela and Idina who were barely keeping their laughter in control, wildly that is. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"What's so funny!?" One of the Caith Sith bodyguards shouted.

"Hahahahaha, haaaaaaa..." Askad breathes in and out, despite being undead. But able to feel his emotions clearly is something that he finds likable with body change whenever he goes to another world. The body change is only restricted for world transfers, however, there are other circumstances that allow full-on set body that didn't need any change for adaptation.

"We also know who you are, Black Swordsman. Or would you rather be called, _Beater_?" That made him froze and his eyes wide as dinner plates. "Information is such a dangerous item to have, you never know what you can use it for. It's such a... double-edged blade."

"How... Wait... Are you from _that_ hell!?"

 _'You don't want to mention it eh? Alright, I'll play along.'_ "You would see us the same as fellow survivors from that hell, Faker. But let's go back to business shall we? We strayed far enough from the topic."

"Are you Laughing Coffins!?" Seethed in anger from Kirito.

That bristled a reaction from the 3. "Don't be foolish Faker, were not from that murderous, insane guild."

"Then-"

"Enough talk," Askad said, making the two girls behind him to draw out their weapons and pointed at them. "Let us kill our target, and then we'll be on our way."

"I won't let you have him." Kirito readied his blades once again. The girls behind him began chanting magic, healing him.

"Then it seems you chose poorly, Faker." Askad raised his blade towards the MC. "You're in our way."

After that, Kirito shot like a bullet. Anyone else would barely block or dodge to his awesome speed.

But unfortunately, he fought the wrong opponent who is used to fast-paced combat to extreme measures.

 _'Slow...'_ Askad easily parried the blades out of the way with before delivering an elbow blow to his stomach. While it doesnt do much damage, but that alone would conduct massive pain and stunned him for good several moments.

"GAH!" While it was virtual and all, but the headgear apparently gives stings of pain to its user, enabling it to sense that they are taking damage or so. It restricted the pain-limitations to an extent that only stings were felt.

But in this case, it was an exception to that rule.

Kirito flew backward, almost falling at the diplomat groups' feet.

"Kirito-kun!" Leafa exclaimed worriedly before chanting out a healing spell.

"What the!?"

"Just by an elbow?"

"Is that a skill of some kind?"

 _'No, it was a simple attack. Nothing much of a fancy.'_

"...Weak." The bounty hunter in case mocked. "And you are supposed to be the famous leader Beater of the Vanguard squad? Ridiculous."

The fairies then tensed, putting their weapons out and up. Explosions then occurred at the trio's position.

"Wha...?"

"Get the hell out of here, you fools!"

"Out of this town, bounty-hunter faggot!"

The Salamanders grinned, knowing that their firepower was powerful enough to decimate a high-level Player even with high-quality gear. While the Salamanders hollered, the Sylphs and Caith Siths relaxed. Thinking that the idiot renegade fairies just overestimate themselves because the firepower of a Salamander is nothing to laugh about.

"Huh... I guess we should get rid of the insects eh?" A voice spoke out, making them surprised. Before anyone could move, the Salamanders' midair suddenly disappeared to pixels.

"What the- ARGHH!"

"Over there!"

"Where!?"

"I see him!"

"No, there!"

By piece or by pair, the assault squad of Salamanders were now being picked off by a blur.

"What is going on...?"

"Simple to say," The group on the ground widen their eyes, hearing a familiar voice. "They are too weak to handle us."

The dust cleared quickly, revealing a dome-shape spell covering the renegade fairies. However, only the Spriggan and the Slyph were there, no sight of the Caith Sith renegade was seen. But they quickly deduce where she was at...

Her usage on rope-blades, she quickly cut down the Salamanders trying to put up a resistance. Even the veterans of the Salamanders who were used to fast-paced fighting in the game haven't seen this kind of speed until recently with their General's duel on the Spriggan Diplomat.

Even if her race isn't specialized in speed, her past-world experience, and her equipment makes up for it in this world.

"No way..."

"How the hell!? Did they use a high-level spell!?"

"Impossible, you cant chant that fast."

 _'...What the fk?'_ The Gamer thought, feeling a cold sweat behind his neck. _'How are they doing this? How do they know about Kirito? Were they from SAO?'_

"Who the hell are you?"

"Again with this question?" Askad replied mockingly, leaning his head backward. "As I said before to that Faker over there," Pointing towards the stunned Kirito on the ground. "my answer is the same."

"You know what I meant, you punk." Suko said coldly.

"Horsemen of the Apocalypse" Answered immediately, almost no hesitation. "You wouldn't hear of our guild, but its Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Everyone was confused, even the Gamer. None of them have heard of a guild named "Horsemen of the Apocalypse". Either that was a low-profile guild, or they are just straight-up lying. But considering the tone, it almost apparently doesn't.

"Now, mind handing over our target?"

In response, the fairies in front of him raised their weapons against them.

"I'm afraid we would have to refuse your request, bounty-hunter." Sakuya.

"Yeah, we won't let you kill them." The Caith Sith leader, Alice. Replied.

"...*Sigh*. What is it with you guys trying? Stop acting like you're the good guys at this moment because you all ain't."

"What do you-!"

Askad interrupted by throwing out his chains onto one of the Slyph bodyguards, wrapping him up before pulling it back in force.

The guard tried to get out of the chains, but it was too strong. Later on due to the compression of the chains, his HP quickly went down and died into pixels.

The group looked at the floating orb in place of the recent bodyguard of the Slyph.

"As I said, you chose poorly."

"If you want me then," Suko spoke up, mostly in anger and frustration. "Bring it on!"

Askad felt a smirk crawling up in his mouth. "That's more like it!"

The Gamer rushed towards the bounty-hunter, dual-wielding swords. "Oh? A fanboy eh?" He taunted as he blocked an attack coming to his side.

"Shut up!"

 _[Oi, what about me?]_ Idina grumbled, mostly out of annoyance because she was left out apparently.

 _[Go deal with the ones taking care of Kirito. If you can, just try to avoid killing them. Incapacitating them is enough, wouldn't want them dead even though they could respawn]_

Because reviving dead players is quite a btch to do.

He would admit, but not openly, that the Gamer's attack is relentless. The attacks were _angled_ to his liking.

 _'Is he intentionally doing that or... something else?'_ Askad thought as he parried and blocked the Gamer's attacks. He could easily break through his defense but seemed like a trap.

A Gamer rushing towards someone who is stronger than them either has some kind of a OP trump card level skill or just literally a dumbass.

He preferred the latter tho.

"Turning Point, activate!" Suko shouted. Askad looked at him like he was an idiot before realizing that the sonofabtch just used a skill! Shit!

He cursed before jumping away. He looked to where the Gamer was and saw nothing. Feeling in his gut, he turned around and sliced through the air and his blade met resistance.

 _'Typical strat.'_ He mused, looking directly at the Gamer's furious expression. Without most of his powers applicable in this world, it would take time to beat the Gamer. But if he had his real strength back, he could just insta-kill this cocky punk.

"Sukooooo!" A voice rang out through the air. "I'm coming to help you!"

 _'Kirito!? Shit! The stun duration ran out?! Or was it...'_ He looked and see Leafa standing with a courageous expression on her face. _'That lil btc-'_

His thoughts cut off the moment Kirito's blade met at his open-sided body, dealing damage. "GRK!" He grunted. Being alive in this world seemed to make the pain-system a little more... fking excessive.

"Nice!" Suko said, going to his side. "Thanks for the assist."

"Your welcome. You got any idea who this guy is?"

"No, never seen or heard of him before. He could be one of those backers of Laughing Coffin." Suko eyed on the bounty-hunter, who was seemingly doing nothing but giving distance.

Bad move, is what the two would think.

Because he was simply stalling for Bela to fire her spell upon them.

" _{Enhanced Fire Storm}_ "

*BOOM!*

They were caught off guard by that. But Bela didn't stop there, she continued firing multiple firebolts at the two like a machinegun. The orb behind her was a magic item that amplifies her magic damage and greatly reduces cooldown and mana-usage, making it a very very extremely useful item.

For another one's perspective, it looked like she didn't notice several persons flanking up behind her.

"Don't take your eyes off from us you-!"

Bela cut them off by responding with a good fuck you to the face.

Lol no, ain't like that.

The Slyph Hopper went behind their attacks. Even she was interrupted by the chanting, she turned her sights at her attackers.

Bela had managed to deliver a surprising blow to Kirito and Suko. She wouldn't be able to support until she dealt with the ones on the ground, mainly the diplomats and they won't be easy considering they are one of the Leaders of the Factions. Two of them at that.

With both the Gamer and Fake Black Swordsman briefly down, Askad went in for the kill and experimentally cast a buff that enables him to go faster.

 _'Please work damn it. **{Silent Cast} - |Lighting Body|**!'_

Immediately, he felt a rush of electricity around him. Time seemed to slow down around him and his perception going above than normal now, he has chance.

"What kind of magic is that!?"

He didn't answer, because he didn't need to. The mission comes first; the Gamer needs to die.

Askad looked like a blur, or to be exact; it looked like he vanished out of thin air. With veteran experience from Kirito and Suko's ability to sense danger, they managed to block an attack coming from their behind just barely.

With their guard off, Askad stabbed through Kirito's stomach, spurting out virtual blood. And wrapping Suko using his chains.

The two shouted and cried out in pain. For some reason, the Undead mercenary smelt blood. Though it was seemingly impossible. Were the Dive-Helmets technologically advanced than their own? His thoughts were no since their worlds are different in their own ways.

Putting those crappy thoughts aside, he pulled out his blade from Kirito and slashed him several times; dropping down to the ground with red on his HP.

"Papa!" Yui was out of Kirito's pocket and tried to dive down to her 'papa'. While it would make Askad have second thoughts, he remembered that the lives in this world matter none when compared to the lives of the universe itself.

"Now, we're good as alone, Gamer," Askad smirked. He felt a liking on being a villain in this scenario. "Just to let you know, you were just delaying your own death."

"Gahh!" He cried out in pain as Askad wrapped the chains a bit tighter now. "G-Grk, why t-the hell are y-you doing this...!?"

"Mission, nothing else kid." He answered. "But I will give you a chance, make sure you choose correctly otherwise you wouldn't live to see another day."

"H-Hah!" Suko said cheekily. It seems he has some cockiness, a trait that was found in most Gamers. "L-Like I would a-agree to y-y-your damn terms!"

"Oh? Fighting spirit eh?" He squeezed the chains harder, his HP was dripping like a waterfall but stopped briefly. "I haven't said the terms yet punk ass kid, listen or you will die for sure. Not even Gaia will bring you back once your sou is done for."

"...A-And what the hell do you m-mean by that?" He could hear a tinge of fear slipping through that tough-guy act.

"I would like you to leave this world and come with us," He said plainly. "Anything you hold on from this world, drop it. And transfer to another."

"W-Wha? What the hell d-do you mean by that?"

Before he could reply, he felt damage and stumbled to the side, letting loose his grip on the Gamer.

"Suko-san, run!"

 _'Shit!'_ He thought as he turned to see Leafa holding out her hand towards them with a magic circle on her palm.

 _[Any of you two free?]_

 _[A little busy here!]_

 _[Just give me few more minutes cap~!]_

Shit. It looks like he's gonna have to do this alone. Eh, challenge accepted.

He threw his chains towards Suko, but the Gamer managed to dodge this time. He closed in on him and got a hit on the undead. That didn't last as long as the two clashed again.

Blade against blade, blade against chains.

One earned, one gained.

Two beings of the same yet so different system.

"Last chance," Askad said coldly, is tone speaking ways that he doesn't want to play this annoying game anymore.

"And let Asuka be f**king abused by that bastard!? Then my answer is no!"

"Then let's say you agree on leaving this world, doing that will allow me and my comrades would murder that sadistic fuck for real."

"Like I would believe you!"

He sighed. _'Typical naive Gamer. To die firsthand for a friend you don't even know and think you are similar to each other? Get the fuck out of here.'_

"Then don't curse or blame me for this." He blocked Suko's attack, diving close to him. He was really close, _too close_ to his face. "You just removed a chance to live to fight another day, Gamer."

Askad stabbed his sword through the Gamer's virtual stomach. While it may seem virtual to all so nothing is actually life-threatening to their real bodies.

Except for the Multiwalkers that is, their souls have been transferred into the game's data, altering the codes and enabling them to be like "Players" but at the same time as "Unknown Boss Encounters".

Ahhh~ The power of G-Man at disposal.

"I'll be coming for you in the real world, Gamer."

Deciding to end it with a glorious execution, he grabbed his head, pulled out the sword from his stomach, and cut his head off with his body falling off and slowly turning into pixels as does his head.

"HAHAHAHA, YOUR HEAD IS MINE!"

The Gamer's body including the head turned to pixels before slowly transforming into a floating orb of fire slowly descending onto the ground.

 _[Phase 1 is complete girls]_ He **{Message}** them. _[I'll be requesting a leave from this world, we'll be on the Real World so prepare to put on low-profile]_

 _[Roger!]_

 _[Weepee! We can beat that guy to death right?]_

 _[Hahahah, as much as I want to the same, no we cant]_ And before she starts to pout, he continued. _[But, we can beat him still. We just need him alive, not dead. Letting the authorities get him is a life-sentence in prison. Killing him is just too good for that fucker]_

 _[Let the scum rot in prison eh?]_

 _[You know me now, Bela]_

Concentrating on his mind, he managed to gain a connection back to the ass Gman.

 _'Gman, if you ain't busy right now, mind transpo us to SAO's real world? Ya know? Where it's not virtual?'_

 _ **'Ah, Askad my errand delivery boy-'** 'SHUT UP WITH THAT TITLE!' **'-You manage to deal with the Gamer?'**_

 _'No damn it, not yet. Apparently our Gamer is still alive and he only used the dive-helmet as a medium. So his real body isn't done yet. I've planned to influence him to leave this world, but he's too blind to fucking see.'_

 ** _'Hmmmm. They are apparently 'Gaia's Children', quite stubborn you see. Most of them have that kind of trait.'_**

 _'Well, fucking yeah? Because they think they are the 'main characters' of this fucking story they think they're in!'_ He shouted.

 ** _'At least you are not as blind as they are. Anyways, I'm opening up a portal around. . . A mile, north of your location.'_**

 _'North... On the ground?'_

 ** _'Yes, it won't be seen too quickly, and there are currently no players around within a 15-mile radius, so you're clear to go.'_**

 _'Alright, thanks.'_

"Bela! Idina!" He shouted, gaining their attention. "We're leaving! Bounty's been accomplished!"

"Alright~!"

"Finally."

The two veterans of their special expertise left their fights against their losing opponents. From what they were originally numbered were cut down to almost 2/4 from the original party present. The leaders of Slyph and Caith Sith factions were almost beaten down with their bodyguards incapacitated, unable to fight back.

They looked at their fleeing opponents in disbelief, dumbfounded to why the hell are they retreating when they could actually defeat them here and now!

"Don't run away from me!"

Except for one who seemed to be furious.

Leafa charged in, her rage all be known as she quickly closed in on Askad who blocked her attack before pushing her away aside.

"And why should I?" Askad said calmly. "Either you care either of the two or rather that faker swordsman that fell down, I'd suggest you get to him first before he turns into an orb."

The Sylph gritted her teeth in anger before deciding to dive down and heal up Kirito.

 _'Of course, you fell in love with him. Heh, incest at best but indirectly.'_ He mused before flying away towards the located portal.

The trio sped up. Nearing the location of where Gman had told them, they landed onto the ground and searched for the portal. Not long afterward, they found it and saw the other side of the portal revealing to be a city. The Real World of SAO.

"Alright, so we're gonna head out to the other side and find the Gamer's location." He said to the girls. "However, I want to stress this out importantly; that you should take all means necessary to stay low fucking profile. This world hasn't encountered fantasy type shit nor magic in real life, and the head-gear hasn't upgraded to a level of degree that looked like VR to be on godlike-technology. Orbital Scale hasn't happened yet, you two following?"

The girls nodded with their expressions were happy and yet firm, but nonetheless serious in their art.

"Good, we'll still be the same in our Alfheim avatars. So hide whatever stands out in public."

 _'If only I brought that stupid **[Cloak of Illusion]** , damn it. It would really help me in this situation.'_

He annoyingly clicked his tongue before heading into the portal. They arrived at the Real side of this world, and are in some kind of alley. This is good because if they were transported somewhere public, he's going to hate Gman so much.

And the bad thing is? He can't do shit but shout and curse at that stupid divinity!

They immediately hide anything that shows out. Removing most of their equipment and wore anything that would hide their clothing and equipment that would show off from public eyes.

And they need to go in stealth as they try to locate the Gamer's position.

Thankfully, they won't need to blindly go look around the damn country.

Askad's orb can locate mission targets that quickly deduce their location easily without asking anyone as much. The orb works like a 'hot and cold' mechanic, the brighter it glows the near you are to the target. If it doesn't, then it's obvious that you are nowhere near the fucking objective.

Should be easy to fucking understand that stupid concept you fucking pleb-

Alright. . .

Continuing.

Askad had changed his clothing as best as he could to blend into modern society. He's outfit kinda made him look like a mafia gangster with a fantasy-vibe hybrid to it.

For the girls; Idina simply covered herself with a dusty cloak which covered her whole body, and wrapped herself with a scarf also matching the color scheme. But it failed to hid most of the sexiness of her curved body. (Female Arabian Assassin)

Bela literally turned herself into a bounty-hunter lookalike. Wearing a mask to hide most of her face including the ears, fortunately, and a cap to hide her hair and prevent it from flying around which would block her vision. Practical usage.

However. . .

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Her outfit although, looked like she was geared for war. Black tactical body armor with ragged clothing patched around, making her look like a homeless person wearing out-worn armor, but it does make her look 'weak'. Good for underestimation.

"What?"

"I mean, your outfit literally says: "Dangerous!" all over the place! People would easily notice! They'd probably think that you're a terrorist or something!"

"Well, I doubt so."

"Oh? And why is that?" Askad said sarcastically.

Bela glared as she wore a long jacket that hid her top, while tying a cloth around her waist that covered her armored padded legs. All in all, she looked like she was wearing heavy winter clothing. Which was perfect since he felt the temperature around him cold, making him assume that it is seasonal winter.

"...I stand corrected."

Bela scoffed in a mocking way, although there was a slight tone of smugness around. "I've proven you wrong, _Captain_." She said sarcastically in the last part.

 _'Oh damn, what a fierce woman!'_ He thought. Women like her are quite interesting to have company, but when it comes to normal talking; he doubts so.

Askad shrugged, although secretly defeated and ashamed, he opened his palm revealing a small orb gem. He then points randomly before it glowed briefly once he pointed to a fixed direction to where it glowed before.

"...North-East of here." Askad said. "Let's go."

And thus, the Multiwalkers moved out.

* * *

 **To the Gamer. . .**

 **Location: Gamer's Place, Apartment**

. . .

A lone teenage boy was rummaging through somewhat a moderately-sized pile of stuff. Random stuff, mixed with various items such as books, scrolls, and blueprints.

"Shit shit shit, who the fuck were those guys?"

His mind was at work. Enhanced by **"Gamer's Mind"** , **"Accelerated Thinking"** , **"Mind Perception"**.

He was currently dead in the game, but right now he is going through the internet to search for more data about them. However, the catch is that there is literally nothing known about them. He also managed to access through the game's database to review the three players but saw nothing about them. Almost like they didn't exist nor did they register.

Literal ghosts.

 _'Were they hidden-events? They obviously can't be NPCs... Are they Gamers as well? Fuck, but why are they hunting me down?'_

His thoughts were cut off as he received a notification of targets heading to his location. And fast.

 _'What!? How the hell are they going so fast!? Helicopter? Damn it!'_ He quickly stuffed everything around his room into his inventory before equipping his gear.

Running out of his apartment, he jumped from the railing and landed on top of a roof. Luckily there weren't any people nearby so he doesn't have to worry about attention.

 _'Shit, I need to get more distance before I use **{ID Create}**! Fuck, this is the worse timing!'_

Increasing his speed using mobility skills and spells he managed to learn, almost going faster than a car.

He smirked thinking that he managed to outrun these unknown enemies, but his eyes widen when he saw the still the same three dots slowly gaining on him.

That caused him to run much faster than before. Also, he gained several levels of increase on his "Sprint" skill because of that. Boosting him even by a bit, but still doesn't outrun those 3 dots in his mini-map.

 _'Shit! Where to go!? Fuck!'_

"Mini-map set course for any unpopulated areas!" He shouted as he parkoured and hopped building to building.

The System then plotted course on dozens of unpopulated areas that he would be able to reach, but some locations give a little benefit.

 _'Tch, to the abandoned building then!'_ The mini-map then set his course to the abandoned building that is a dozen meters near him. If he chooses any other locations, he'd be caught by them anyways. It would be too late.

Plus, he would be damned if he gets people involved in this. It would also put big attention on any other possible enemies.

Some moments later, he managed to reach the abandoned building. To put it like this, it was a pretty rundown location. The place almost seemed abandoned, literally buildings were barely maintained, and streets were filled with nothing. No one on the streets.

It was a perfect place to set up an ambush.

 _'Time to fight back!'_ He smiled in thought as he worked on to put up plans against these unknown assailants.

 **. . .**

 _[We're nearing our target, prepare for a fight]_ Askad said, jumping through several roof-tops.

 _[Wait, are we heading towards that...]_

Noticing where they are headed, they saw abandoned buildings. A pretty rundown area, he sensed that there were no people around due to the obvious conditions of the buildings in the area itself.

 _[Looks like our target is a goody-two-shoes. Makes our work easier, but brace for any ambushes]_

 _[Would'nt he barely has any time to set up traps? I mean, we're literally almost there!]_

 _[Yes, Idina]_ He said firmly but mused by his companion's personality on wanting to fight, even if he just met them recently. He glanced back towards the eager assassin following behind him. _[But this is a Gamer. They have limitless potential for what they can do, even for low levels. If this one is cunning and smart, then he is dangerous. I doubt our boy is a brute-minded idiot]_

 _[Ahhhh~ I see. So we should be careful then?]_

Bela facepalmed. _[That is what he just meant, Idina!]_ She groaned in frustration.

Askad noticed as they go further ahead, the glow on the orb gem gets slowly brighter. Getting the idea where their Gamer is, it seemed to be glowing brightly at the direction towards an area of abandoned buildings.

 _'Ah, so our target is a goody-two-shoes. But at least he has standards... Even if it's just a bit.'_

 _[Possible target is nearby, get ready]_

The two didn't need to be told twice as they draw their weapons out. Their expressions of silliness and friendliness were now gone, replaced by cold, seriousness. When it comes to the job, emotions would just distract or put you away from the target/objective.

The Multiwalkers slowed down. Askad being experienced in this kind of situation back in YGGDRASIL, since it was literally common for Heteromorphic races to get ambushed by Human and Demi-Human races with their stupid ass reason to target them. Fk the Devs for that.

But with that, it may have caused players to either switch races or quit the game entirely, but players who still stayed had adapted to these PKs.

Askad raised his hand, stopping the girls.

"Hey, what gives? The Gamer is right there!" Idina retorted. Really wanting to beat the fuck out of this naive kid who thinks he is the main character of this world. That kind of concept fucks people's belief thinking that the world is in their hands. They always underestimate the cause of wishes and unwishes for that to literally happen.

The undead mercenary ignored the retorts of the so-eager companion and turned to Bela. "You got anything that would blow that building up?"

"For what?" She asked as she holstered her weapon, readying a spell.

"To destroy that building. I can sense that bastard is hiding, also with spell traps that I can somehow get. And besides, what's better than to go in there when our enemy is literally in a home advantage with traps instead of bombing the crap out of that building to get him out?"

"That... sounds better actually. But are you sure? It would get a lot of attention."

"They'll just think its a gas leak or electricity failure that caused an explosion. Fortunately, with no one literally living around here, it'd take time for the authorities to get here anyway. So we got extra safe time to make sure we finish up."

The soldier grinned. "Good, I get tired to quietness sometimes." She quickly draws up a spell, chanting several words out before pointing her palm towards the abandoned apartment with magical circles.

"Idina, once she fires, you go in there and drag our target out. We can quickly finish this if we do it gank up on him."

"Got it..." She grinned maliciously, licking her lips in anticipation. Jeez, she is frigging bloodthirsty.

" _{Enhanced Force Implosion}!_ "

The building almost instantly exploded from the inside. Almost like a bomb went off inside.

 _'At once, I pity the dude getting in that blast.'_

Idina threw herself towards the building. She looked like she flew and jumped across the building like an acrobat without any support. She dodged the debris falling towards her and used to agilely moved around the destroyed building.

She noticed movement, taking a moment's time to confirm that it was the Gamer-

Never mind its the Gamer.

She rushed immediately as she saw the target, which in turn noticed but wasn't able to put up any defenses in time. Idina thrust her blades towards him, stabbing only the arm as he unconsciously dodged. Probably due to his passive defenses.

"GAHHHH!"

 _[Target confirmed; he is still alive Captain!]_ Idina reported back as she attacked once again. This time, the Gamer managed to defend but only barely.

Askad inclined his head, brandishing his weapon to the side. Bela following in suit.

"Hold," He said, surprising Bela.

"I thought you said we would gang up on him and finish him off quickly?"

"Let Idina gain her prize. And besides, our little torture event with our... businessman would be near towards the end of season 1 right? We would come back to this world next time, that I promise you."

"But why? Why not now?"

"Because... our Faker wouldn't be able to move on if he didn't do his way on that scum bastard."

 _[Idina, we'll give you time to enjoy with the Gamer. But if you take... lets longer than two minutes, we would be forced to intervene and finish the job]_

The sadistic warrior couldn't help but grin wildly on her Captain's statement.

 _[I thank you, Captain!]_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I GET TO ENJOY KILLING YOU OFF, GAMER!" She screamed like a maniac.

"W-Wai-!"

Idina cut his words off by making a slash to his side, which he managed to dodge but barely. "No talk! FIGHTTTTT!"

The Gamer could only dodge and retreat backwards. Low health and at a complete disadvantage, his passive stats are the only things that are keeping him alive. His **{Complete Reflex}** and **{Auto Dodge}** are the main thing that he is able to dodge at Idina's fast rate of slashing. But they only do so much that they are at the limit, as well as leveling up its usage but in a slow process.

Suko gritted his teeth, seeing no chance of negotiation now, and they are not fucking around. He could die here.

BUT HE won't! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!

"Don't underestimate me!" He shouted, materializing his sword from his inventory. Idina was briefly surprised before crossing her swords to block his attack.

"Ooh~" She hummed. "Finally you snapped, little naive boy!"

"I'm not little, nor am I naive!" He shouted. "Don't underestimate me!"

A potion materialized on his hand, drinking it as it appeared. Healing him, but not fully healed. He still has a dozen more potions, but with his current build, he is not good for long terms if this goes on.

Knowing one skill that can do big crits, he has to go close. It will be risky, but it will be enough for him to getaway. For some reason its only one of the three that just attacked him. He didn't know where are the other two are, but he has to run.

Gracefully but barely dodging an attack that this crazy girl threw, he acrobatically slashed her side.

" **|Cleave|**!" He shouted, activating his skill.

"GGGGAAAAHHHHH!" Idina screamed. She felt the blade cut her insides, her magically enhanced armor was not able to protect against the Gamer's attack.

Stunned by the pain, Suko saw this as an opportunity. "Don't blame me for this girl, but you attacked me!" He give another slash, aiming towards her neck.

Even if this was 'slow' for Idina's perspective, she couldn't move. The attack somehow left her stunned, unable to move.

 _'Sorry guys... I got too selfish.'_ As she saw her death coming, she closed her eyes.

But as she closed her eyes, a blur appeared in front of her.

*CLANG!*

The two were left bewildered.

"W-WHAT!?" Suko exclaimed in shock.

"Huh...?" Idina said confused, wondering what just happened. Did she die? Was this an illusion?

The man in front of her sighed. It was her Captain.

"Damn it Idina, I thought you were experienced enough for a fight like this. You sure you were fooling around to let this punk get you?"

Idina smiled, although weakly. Bela appeared to her side. Her expression was furious but mostly a look of concern as she eyed at her bleeding wounds. "Idina!" She exclaimed, grabbing her and lifting her up to not make her fall down.

 _[Take her out, I'll put an end to this]_ Askad said within their mental connection.

 _[Askad! At least give me an opportuni-]_

 _[THERE IS NO TIME FOOLING AROUND YOU STUPID, PIECE OF SHIT!]_ He shouted. For the first time, he was in company of the two. _[THROW THAT STUPID SENSE OF PRIDE AWAY AND TAKE HER TO SAFETY!]_

Bela looked at their Captain as he forced the Gamer away from them, pushing him back almost like an unstoppable truck going at full speed.

"Hah! I think you should be-"

"Prepare for your last moments of your life, Gamer." Askad said coldly.

What happened next was surprising. The undead disappeared from the Gamer's sight. Knowing this pattern already, Suko turned around to attack him. Only that he just slashed the air, nothing there.

"Wha-!?"

"In front of you, rookie."

Askad immediately stabbed both his blades into the Gamer's chest. Blood spurting out from both openings of the wounds. Without any words, he quietly wrapped his chains around Suko's head.

 _' **{Silent Cast: Bleeding Flames}** '_

Suko immediately bursted into flames, screaming in agony.

Askad grabbed him by the neck, making him gurgle in both pain and suffocation as he tightly squeezed his hand.

"Experience a painful death, Gamer." He said before tightly squeezing his hand into a fist, bloodily decapitating him. Letting the body drop unseriously like a sack of potatoes and making a thud as it dropped to the ground.

It was the first Gamer he had killed as well. He thought that he would feel any emotions but to his expectations, he felt none. Almost felt like he just finished a chore.

 _'It was only business kid.'_

He gave a last glance at the bloodied corpse of the latest Gamer before heading to where the other two were. He could sense them and they were not too far from his position.

He went to them and saw Idina lying on the side of the wall with Bela holding her palm with a healing spell out. He noticed that Idina was unconscious, probably from the sudden exhaustion, she took a hit from the Gamer.

Bela briefly glanced at him before speaking. "She took a big wound from that. If it weren't for the armor you gave, she would have been done for."

Askad hummed. He didn't know what to say really, he never experienced something like this. Never in his previous life before.

"You don't care?" The soldier girl said coldly. Misunderstanding this as a cold backhand to Idina's condition. "She almost died back there." She growled lowly.

 _'Well, I don't know what to say woman!'_ He would have retorted but he held his tongue back. "I care Bela. I'm not worried because you are healing her right now."

"Don't give me those smart ass questions, Captain." She stood up, glaring at him. "I don't care if your our Captain or not, but you should be considerate with the ones you are in charge with!"

"..." He sighed, slumping his shoulders. "You're right. I apologize for that. I was prioritizing the mission rather than the safety of the ones under my care. I should have finished that bastard before than giving him a fighting chance after all..." He muttered at the last sentence.

Bela could only look at him before giving a satisfied nod. "Fine... But this doesn't make things better."

 _'No, no it doesn't.'_

Bela then walked back to Idina, examining her body in case for anything else. Leaving Askad to his thoughts.

He had expected something like this to happen. Underestimating and not thinking about extended possibilities in situations that would risk both life and death. Missions that are ranked on Tier 6 is something to be done carefully.

He cursed himself for being on the wrong twice now, twice that he had got his recruits under his charge endangering their reincarnated lives. Gman could just easily revive the Multiwalkers, yes, but that doesn't mean you can let them die every time. It was an unofficial rule to not get yourselves killed even if you would get resurrected again.

There are things that would not allow certain abilities nor powers to intervene and support the Multiwalkers. Cosmic Deities like Gman, Gaia, Cosmos, Master, etc, they could only use their powers within limit as they are only Wardens of Reality Creation. Not able to entirely abuse it lest they would be targeted by the others for removal in case of another situation like the DESTROYER happens.

A situation like that happened, it took eons after eons after eons to defeat him.

A story like that would be explained until next time.

 ** _'Doubts about your leadership?'_**

He growled lowly. _'Reading my mind damn it?'_

 ** _'No, I don't need to read your mind what is going on nor do I have to understand what emotions you are giving out.'_**

 _'...Do I really need to do something like this?'_

 ** _'Straight to the point... Like being in charge of sorts?'_**

 _'Yes.'_ He angrily replied. _'I have no skills in leading a squad, not even a small group of people. I'm just someone who gets things done in my way and alone.'_

Gman chuckled. **_'You are not the only one who has experienced like that before. There are leaders who were unwilling to become leaders of their people, or even taking charge of the situation. Yet they managed to become great leaders whom the people see their support for.'_**

 _'And I prefer not to be counted as one of them.'_

 ** _'And yet half of them had said those exact words, my child.'_**

 _'Child? I'm not your child.'_ He narrowed his eyes at nowhere.

 ** _'Meh,'_ **If he would see Gman, he would probably shrugged his shoulders. **_'Just go with the flow, makes the atmosphere more dramatic.'_**

 _' "Go with the flow" my ass.'_ He thought. _'And are we done here? We already killed off the bastard Gamer.'_

 ** _'Yes, you are clear. The plot may have been altered, but that is not enough to cause disruption on the SEALS. And you are allowed to leave, just go to the building in front of you, portal should be up in about... now.'_**

And after the last word spoken, there indeed appeared to be a golden portal.

 ** _'You would still be in touch with other Hoppers that would be assigned to you, Courier. You have to get used to that.'_** And with that, he felt the mental connection disappear.

He fell silent. The words of a cosmic deity is something to uphold, yet at the same time to be worried about.

 _'And did that fking ass call me Courier? Well fk, what number should I be then?'_ He mused. Knowing the existence of the New Vegas Courier, something he found the person some respect. Despite the alternate universes from that game world.

He went back to the two girls. The happy-trigger warrior was still unconscious, and Bela turned her head towards him. Her face blank, but he could still see some faint of hatred beneath those eyes.

"Mission is cleared, we can go home now."

Bela nodded as she proceeds to carry the unconscious companion on her shoulders like a sack, but carefully and gently.

As they near the portal, Askad spoke in a low tone but enough to hear his words.

"I may be sorry for my actions, Bela. But in times like this, emotions would mean nothing when its face to face with the mission."

With that said, he headed into the golden portal. Even if those words meant to put her to reality, he couldn't help but had a feeling that when he said those words...

He feel regret.


End file.
